Bleached Wings
by raindrops 28
Summary: In order to have the Dimensional Witch destroy the Hogyoku after the disastrous war against Aizen, Ichigo must agree to travel with Syaoran and Co. What changes will result from this? Pairings: IchigoxByakuya(past) SyaoranXSakura, and eventual KuroganeXIchigoXFai
1. Witch's Store and Hanshin

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Summary: Bleach/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles cross-over. In order to have the Dimensional Witch destroy the Hogyoku after the disastrous war against Aizen, Ichigo must agree to travel with Syaoran and Co. What changes will result from this? **

**Pairings: Past Ichigo/Byakuya, Clone Syaoran/Clone Sakura, Tsubasa/Tsubasa, Fai/Ichigo/Kurogane**

**Warnings: Blood, fighting, Kurogane's mouth, time travel mind-fuckery (seriously, Tsubasa got confusing at the end), heavily and mentioned yaoi – why are you reading Clamp works if you're against that sort of thing? **

**Also, this fic was supposed to be a one-shot. A ridiculously long one-shot, but a one-shot nonetheless. I already have one epic length fic going on, and I'm not turning this one into one as well. Therefore this fic will concentrate on the large changes Ichigo's presence has brought on, any skipped scenes should be assumed to be canon or so close to canon there was no point in writing the differences. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**That put out of the way, here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter one: The Witch's Store and Hanshin Republic**

It was over. The war with Aizen was finally, blessedly, over.

Ichigo breathed in deeply.

Over. Finished. A thing of the past.

The war with Aizen and the traitors Tousen and Gin (who had double crossed Aizen, to no avail.) had only lasted two years, yet the devastation it'd wrought was crushing. So many people had died that the Gotei 13 had almost collapsed.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

His nakama…the captains…the lieutenants…

Ichigo and his friends, aided by the Vizards and Urahara had managed to hold the Gotei 13 together for a year after the death of Yamamoto, who'd been felled by Wonderweiss. Things had almost seemed to be looking up when Ichigo had managed to convince the highest Espada to defect and join their side.

Nel…Ulquiorra…Grimmjow…Harribel…Starrk…all their fraccion….

It'd all been for nothing. Aizen had made sure that they fell, suffering his wrath for daring to leave his service. With the Hogyoku, Aizen had a limitless supply of Arrancar to take their place.

Things had gotten worse after that. So many began dying every day, Ichigo really shouldn't have been so shocked when the first of his friends fell and became one of them. Keigo had deserved a better life, and Mizuiro, despite the indifference he'd displayed towards him through his life, had never really gotten over his death.

It hadn't been fair. Nothing that happened after Rukia's failed execution was. Two years was so short of a time, yet it seemed like a lifetime to Ichigo. So many things had changed so quickly.

And among them had been Byakuya. During the war, he and Ichigo had grown close. Ichigo clinging to the stoic noble as a pillar of strength and stability, and Ichigo provided a breath of fresh air and release from Byakuya's constant duties as a the head of one of the Four Great Noble Families and a Captain of the rapidly degenerating Gotei 13. They balanced each other out, Ichigo becoming more mature and level headed, and Byakuya loosening up and remembering to act a little more like he had when he was young and defied all the clan to marry a street rat from Rukongai. They had been comrades, friends, _lovers._

And even he had been taken away from Ichigo. Aizen had taken a perverse pleasure in ripping away all of Ichigo's precious people. Pay back, Ichigo mused, for ruining all of his plans so consistently.

None of that mattered now. Not now, not after Kugo Ginjou and his ragtag band of Fullbringers had joined up with Aizen then double-crossed him, providing an opening for Ichigo to be able to perform his Final Getsuga Tensho. It had cost them all their lives, but Ichigo had made sure to repay them – by cutting Aizen's pansy-monster-butterfly-ied ass in two with his final technique.

And now it was over. Aizen was dead and gone, the Hogyoku was quickly being sealed away by Urahara, and Ichigo was rapidly losing all of his powers.

Ichigo felt his eyes close one last time as the last of his powers fell away from him.

Everything was finally over.

Descending into unconsciousness, Ichigo didn't hear Urahara's scream as the Hogyoku broke free of its bindings and flew towards him.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Of course, nothing in his life could be that easy.

He couldn't just lose all his powers after killing Aizen and live out whatever was going to be the rest of his life. Things just didn't go that smoothly for Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Hogyoku had chosen him as its new master, leaving Aizen to his death and binding itself to Ichigo, insuring his powers did not vanish after casting Mugetsu. Ichigo was happy that Zangetsu-no-ossan and the hollow didn't have to die to destroy Aizen, but Ichigo wanted nothing to do with the Hogyoku. It needed to be destroyed; vanished from the face of the earth so no one could wrought such destruction with it again.

And that was what brought him to the present, with Urahara-san, Yourichi-san and Tessai-san pushing all their reiatsu into a kido that would take Ichigo to a woman called "The Time-Space Witch"; someone, Urahara assured him, would be the only person capable of destroying the Hogyoku where Urahara had failed, and Ichigo could only oppress.

The kido was a one-way trip, and Urahara couldn't guarantee that the Witch would send him back, nor what her price would be. Ichigo had volunteered. He didn't care if he couldn't come back; there was nothing he had to return to. Urahara still had Yourichi to live with, while Ichigo had nothing. He had no scrupled over paying whatever it took to get rid of the last remnant of Aizen's army.

Urahara had placed his human body – which Ichigo had not reentered since his extrusion in the Dangai before facing Aizen for the final time; it simply wouldn't be able to handle Ichigo's reitasu as it was now – and had placed it under a nearly unbreakable kido, guaranteeing its safety for whatever lied ahead of him at the Witch's place.

Looking over the kido spell to Urahara's grim face, Ichigo had no regrets, no matter what awaited him on the other side of the spell.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Yuko Ichihara felt her heart pound uncomfortably within her chest. Before her was a group of travelers that she had been expecting for many, many years – yet there was one standing before her, having just exited a spell she easily recognized as a kido employed by none other than Urahara Kisuke, that she had not expected.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

It took great effort to not display any of the shock she was feeling to her customers. In all of the visions she and Clow had shared over the futures of these children, never had she seen Ichigo Kurosaki join them. In the rare visions in which he made his way to her shop he was always, _always_, either too early or too late to send with these children on their journey.

And yet, here he was, standing before her, clothed in the garb of his most powerful, yet costly, attack – Mugetsu.

Yuko took a deep breath to settle herself. Had Clow known that Ichigo would make his way here on time? He had always been more powerful than herself…it was possible that he simply never told her. Even after all the time she knew him Yuko would never say she knew everything there was to the person known as Clow Reed. He'd always been a vague bastard.

Focus. Ichigo Kurosaki was before her, quietly regaining his bearings, as her other customers watched him warily. Yuko was not surprised. Ichigo was a shinigami, and they, however unconsciously, knew he was to be treaded lightly around. Fai, in particular she noticed, was hiding his confusion.

Yuko hid a smile. If she had not been able to foresee Ichigo's joining, than Fei Wong Reed certainly hadn't – and had thus not been able to inform Fai.

Clenching her fist lightly, Yuko hid her glee and rapidly beating heart. She could use this. She could defiantly use this. An unknown player that neither she nor Fei had been able to see coming… It was risky, she knew. This could turn out worse than the ending she and Clow had originally hoped for…and yet…she could not help but believe in the future.

Perhaps Hitsuzen was finally giving her a break.

XXXTHISISPAGEBREAKXXX

"Are you the Time-Space Witch?"

"I have been called that. Do you know where you are?"

Looking at the woman in front of him, Ichigo felt strongly that she knew exactly who he was and what he'd gone through. The idea was uncomfortable, and Ichigo felt the Hogyoku pulse slightly, but he quickly pushed down on it. He brushed the feeling aside, Urahara had known her, after all.

"A shop that grants wishes. For an appropriate price."

"That is correct. And what is your wish?"

"For this to be destroyed." Ichigo said simply, holding out the small sphere for her to see. The two men standing behind him seemed confused.

"The Hogyoku. I see. However, that is not within my capabilities."

Tensing slightly, Ichigo remained calm. The woman was not telling the full story yet, and he'd find out why.

"Why? I was assured that it would be."

"Your information was not incorrect." Yuko said. "But perhaps I misphrased. It is within my power to destroy it, but it goes against the laws of this shop to so."

"What law would that be?"

Yuko eyes closed.

"The law against taking a life. That object has something amounting to a soul – which you very well know. To snuff that soul out of existence would be against the laws of this shop, and thus a wish beyond my capabilities to fulfill."

Standing in silence for a moment Ichigo contemplated his options. The Time-Space Witch seemed content to let him take his time.

"I see. Then is it within your abilities to take this and ensure it can never be used again, by anyone?"

"That is within my capabilities. It comes with a steep price, however."

"I knew it would. What sort of price will it be?"

"Something equal in strength to the desire and difficulty of your wish. It will have to be something very precious to you. Something of the same sort that those children behind you have paid."

Ichigo frowned (not that anyone could see it under Mugetsu's mask) and glanced over to the ones behind him. A man dressed almost entirely in black was scowling at him, impatient, while a boy clothing an unconscious girl was clearly confused and frightened. The blonde smiled calmly at him, though Ichigo could immediately tell it was fake – many of the Clan Elders of Byakuya's clan had tried fooling him with similar smiles when they had first gotten together, but Byakuya and Yourichi had trained him to make sure he never fell for them. Eventually, the Elders had no choice but to give in and allow the relationship.

"And what have they paid?" Ichigo asked, trying to gauge what he'd be asked to hand over.

Yuko revealed their prices easily – whatever they had taken with them that was their most important belonging: a magical seal, an heirloom sword, and for the boy and girl, their 'relationship' – the girl would never remember the boy who was trying to save her life.

Ichigo frowned, pushing unpleasant memories down, and thought. The most important thing he had left was Zangetsu. Would he have to hand over his Zanpakutô, soul and all?

"That would not be an appropriate price." Yuko spoke, and somehow Ichigo was unsurprised that she had guessed (or was she telepathic?) what he was thinking. "It would be inappropriate for the same reason that I cannot destroy the Hogyoku instead of sealing it away."

"I see." Ichigo replied. "Then is my reiryoku an appropriate price?"

"No." Yuko frowned. "That would be too much. Your power greatly surpasses the Hogyoku's, which is why you are able to subjugate it to your will right now. The price and the wish are not even."

Ichigo breathed in deeply. This was taking longer than he thought it would, and the boy behind him was getting anxious. Ichigo could understand his worry – Ichigo could feel the life dripping out the girl he was holding at a rapid pace.

"Then if my full power is too much, would this 'form' I am in be an even price?"

Yuko's eyes narrowed.

"You would give up your status as a god?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied, ignoring the shock that passed over the four gathered behind him. He never wanted to be one in the first place – that had always been Aizen's goal.

"Very well then. The form you are in will be a sufficient price to bind the Hogyoku. By giving it up, however, you should know you can never again reenter it; you will remain the strength you were at before entering it for the rest of your life. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." Ichigo said simply. It wasn't like he had anyone to protect with the power he had left anyway. "But you said 'bind.' Am I right in guessing there's more?"

Yuko gave a tired smile. "That is correct. Your wish is two-part – thus I will need two different prices. You've agreed to the price of sealing the Hogyoku, but not insuring anyone can ever find it again."

"What price would I have to pay to ensure such?"

"You must agree to travel with the children behind you." Yuko said simply.

Though Ichigo showed no other reaction to the news than to glance behind him, the other four freely showed their shock. Syaoran, in particular, was surprised. Did this mean the Witch was telling this man? god? That he had to help Syaoran and the others in their goals?

Ichigo frowned. Since she said 'children' Ichigo guessed she was talking about the brunette that was clutching the dying girl. Just by looking at the boy's face, Ichigo could tell he was an honest, good kid. Ichigo came to his decision – it wasn't like Urahara hadn't known there was a possibility that Ichigo wouldn't return.

"Very well. I will go with them."

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes. I came prepared to give up much more to rid the world of the Hogyoku."

"I see." Yuko nodded, "Then I shall grant your wish."

Raising her arms, Yuko easily summoned her magic circle underneath the two of them. Slowly, the bone mask, black hair and reiatsu that had been summoned by the use of Zangetsu's final technique seemed to melt off of Ichigo, encircling the Hogyoku and forming a black cage that bared a familiar mask motif, until all that remained was the orange haired teenage Ichigo had been before the final battle.

Yuko smiled, holding the Hogyoku's new cage in one hand as she picked up Soel with another. Quickly summarizing the conditions that they might expect to find in other dimension, Yuko asked Syaoran once more if he was truly determined to continue his journey.

"Yes!"

"Sincerity and determination. No matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems that all of you are well provided with both. And so…you may go!"

With that Yuko activated Soel's dimensional-traveling magic for the first time, and as her wings enveloped the travelers, she sent one last smile to them before they were obscured from each other's vision. It had been years since her heart had been so light with hope for the future.

"I wish you all the best of fortune on your journey!"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Sakura!"

Ichigo glanced over from where he had sat down after awakening in an unfamiliar room. The blonde man approached the boy first, introducing himself as Fai. The boy was named Syaoran, and the girl he was holding was the 'Sakura' he'd shouted after.

"What should we call you?" Fai Asked, bringing attention to Ichigo, who had been entirely silent so far.

"Ichigo. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said shortly. The man in black snorted.

"_Strawberry?"_ Ichigo felt an old, familiar vein throb at the mistake.

"No. It's written as "Number One Guardian Angel". _Not _as "Strawberry"."

"And Kuro-san over there. What'll we call you?" Fai asked.

"I am _not_ "Kuro-san"! I'm Kurogane!"

As the newly introduced Kurogane was promptly harassed by Mokona (as she had introduced herself) and Fai, Ichigo's attention was taken by Syaoran, who was clutching Sakura desperately.

_There's very little life left in her…_Ichigo thought, noticing that the boy seemed to realize this as well. Suddenly, Fai moved towards Syaoran, grabbing his clothes rather inappropriately.

"Waaa!"

"What do you think you're _doing?!"_

"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for this child?" Fai asked, holding a feather giving out rather impressive reiatsu waves. As Syaoran looked on in shock, Fai continued his explanation. "It was stuck on you. Only one, though."

Ichigo frowned. Kurogane might not have noticed, distracted by Mokona as he was, but Ichigo had. Fai had not taken that feather from Syaoran's clothes. Fai had removed it from his own and, with a slight of hand, made it seem as if he'd grabbed it from Syaoran.

As the feather was reabsorbed into Sakura, breathing life back into her, Mokona began eagerly explaining how she would be able to track down feathers, to Syaoran's delight. This, of course, brought up the topic on whether or not each of the travelers would be assisting Syaoran in his goal of retrieving all of the princess's feathers.

Kurogane outright refused, something that Syaoran accepting easily and admirably, while Fai agreed to help so long as he did not endanger his own life in the process. This left only Ichigo to answer whether or not he would help. Ichigo contemplated his answer for a moment before speaking.

"My price was to agree to travel with all of you. Technically, the Witch never said anything about helping any of you." As Syaoran began to nod grimly, however, Ichigo gave him a slight smile. "However, I'm not the sort of person who'd leave children in desperate need of help to themselves. I'll help, however I can."

The smile he received in return was almost blinding in its relief and joy. It'd been a long time since Ichigo had seen someone so happy.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo had been rather relaxed during Sorata's explanation of the Hanshin Republic, but of course that didn't last long. Kurogane had begun to fall asleep during the lecture, and it seemed that Sorata didn't appreciate it.

"You! Wake up!"

At the same moment that Sorata had pointed his finger at Kurogane, Kurogane was slapped across the back of his neck by an unseen projectile.

"What was that?!"

Kurogane immediately began searching for the origin pf the attack, Syaoran leapt over to provide a shield for the unconscious Sakura, Fai stood up and steeled himself for another attack, but Ichigo had different idea. He had seen Sorata point at Kurogane, and his reiatsu rise when Kurogane was attacked, so Ichigo did the only thing that made sense to his fresh out-of-war mid.

Summoning Zangetsu's blade, Ichigo wasted no time in placing it dangerously close to Sorata's pulse.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked dangerously. Sorata, however, didn't seem to understand his seriousness.

"Huh? It was my Kudan, what else? You have one right there in your hand!" Sorata exclaimed, still clueless to their hostile reaction.

"Kudan?" All four of the travelers chorused. Understanding seemed to dawn on Sorata's face.

"You don't know?! Sure you don't! You all come from different worlds! You _wouldn't _know!"

Sorata quickly moved out from Zangetsu's blade, and began writing on the eraser board behind him. Sensing no ill intent, Ichigo quietly let Zangetsu return to his soul and began listening to his explanation. It didn't make much sense to Ichigo, though. Looking around, however, Ichigo could see that he was not alone in that sense.

Sensing that, Sorata sighed before smiling.

"Well, I guess a Kudan is just something you have to see to understand. Now then…I've pretty much told you all there is to know about this country…"

As Sorata and Arashi explained the bedroom arrangements, Ichigo glanced back at the room Syaoran would be sharing with Sakura. For a moment, he almost thought he saw something glow that felt like Fai, but it quickly disappeared, and Ichigo dismissed the thought.

The next morning however, Ichigo realized he could feel small traces of Fai's reiatsu within Syaoran's right eye.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Later that day, all four of them were enjoying lunch with Masayoshi after witnessing a Kudan battle for the first time. While the battle had done its job of giving the travelers an understanding of what Kudan were (and why Sorata had thought Zangetsu was one) they had also learned that somewhere in the mess Mokona had sensed Sakura's feather.

They didn't have any hope of finding who'd carried it during the fight, so for now they were letting Masayoshi guide them around. Of course, even something as simple as lunch couldn't go smoothly; and Syaoran's outburst over the Hanshin Republic's incarnations of Clow Kingdom's King and Priest had all of them in a contemplative mood.

Ichigo could barely hear Fai's conversation with Kurogane, despite sitting right next to them – a white noise had consumed his mind. Would he, in the course of Syaoran's journey, run into other world's incarnations of his friends? Would he have failed them again, or would they be living happily, as Syaoran's King and priest were?

Ichigo felt his heart clench painfully. To see his friends once again…to see Rukia, alive and well, not tormented over the continuing life of the Novena Espada…to see his sisters again, not burdened by constant hiding, aware they were targets for being so close to Ichigo…to see anyone alive again…

To see Byakuya again…

Ichigo didn't think he could handle that. Not yet, not so soon, if ever.

Fai, noticing that Ichigo had turned rather pale, called his name softly. Ichigo closed his eyes and, rather forcibly, pulled himself together. That was a bridge he would cross when the time came, and no sooner. For now, he gave a ghost of a smile to Fai, and turned his attention to eating the lunch Syaoran had already paid for.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The rest of the day was rather eventful, with Syaoran being called out by a rather fat man (whose name Ichigo couldn't be bothered to remember), who was apparently a rival of Shugo. Ichigo didn't take much notice of the battle, only noting that a): Kurogane acted rather like Kenpachi during a fight (which wasn't really a good thing. The former Captain's love of battle and consequent habit of holding back his strength for a longer fight had cost the man his life.) and b): Kurogane was probably a ninja or a samurai, with the way he fight like a professional, and rather proudly, declared he fought only for a princess named Tomoyo.

Later that night, Sorata had decided to explain the existence of Kudan further, and reveal that he thought of Kudan as the "guardians" of everyone in the Hanshin Republic. The idea that Sakura might have one attached to her seemed to sooth Syaoran, and Ichigo decided not to reveal that he couldn't sense one attached to her. With only one of her feathers returned to her, Sakura was barely alive, let alone having something strong enough to resemble a soul for the Kudan to attach themselves to.

The conversation continued, and Syaoran revealed he'd had a 'strange dream', which was apparently how Kudan usually reveal themselves to their 'masters'. This, of course led Fai and Kurogane to reveal they had also had a strange dream the night before, and thus reveal that Fai also had a Kudan attached to him.

And now the others were looking at him expectedly, clearly wondering if he also had a kudan attached to him. Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't dream at all last night. And I can't sense a presence attached to mine like the kudan attached to the rest of you."

Sorata frowned. "You don't? That's strange…_everyone _in the Hanshin Republic has one. Even visitors will have a kudan attached to them for the duration of their stay."

"I don't think it's particularly odd." Ichigo said, surprising everyone. "Now that I know what these 'kudan' are, I know why none of them attached themselves to me. I showed you my blade yesterday, remember? That was not an ordinary blade – it's a zanpakuto. And every Zanpakuto has a soul residing within it, and mine is named Zangetsu. So the Kudan of this country were probably able to sense Zangetsu residing within my soul, and thought I _already_ had a Kudan, so none of them tried 'attaching' themselves to me."

"Oh?" Fai mused, amid everyone's surprised stared at Ichigo. "Does everyone in your world have one of these 'zanpakuto' like the kudan of this country?"

Ichigo frowned, taking only a moment to decide how much he should reveal, before deciding he might as well tell them a portion of the truth. They were bound to find out about the origin of his powers anyway, and it wasn't like that knowledge had to be told in context of the Winter War.

"No. Only a very certain type of person can wield a zanpakuto. The only people who wield a zanpakuto…are shinigami."

Eyes widened, and Kurogane began spluttering before he spoke in a rather strangled voice.

"S-shinigami?! You mean as in 'death gods' shinigami?!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this; apparently his and Kurogane's worlds had some similarities features.

"Yes. I'm a shinigami – or at least, I _was_."

Fai eyes narrowed as Kurogane regained his composure. "Was? So that was what the Time-Space Witch had you hand over as your price…" Fai's brow furrowed. "But why do you still have zanpakuto if you are no longer a shinigami?"

Ichigo sighed. "I gave up my status as a shinigami, but she could not remove Zangetsu from my soul as part of the price. Didn't you hear her? It's not within the laws of her shop to destroy a soul, and every Zanpakuto has a soul that is born from their shinigami's soul."

Fai smiled, his eyes sparkling now that the confusion had been cleared.

"Hmm…so that's how it was? But you know…shinigami are sprits, no? I don't remember having the ability to see sprits at all…"

This caught the others attention, as Kurogane grunted in agreement, and Syaoran relayed he didn't have that ability either, but that Sakura did. Ichigo decided to explain, least he come to a world where he expended too much energy and the others ended up not being able to see him.

"You don't have to have the ability to see sprits to see me. I've always had the ability to 'force' those without the ability to see sprits to see sprits that are physically close to me. In this case, however I'm reversing it – I'm using my power to 'force' you to be able to see me…it takes energy though, so if I suddenly disappear and only Sakura can see me…"

"You'll have expended too much of your energy?" Fai finished, and Ichigo nodded.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Things got complicated the next day, Masayoshi, who was guiding them around once more, was kidnapped, along with Mokona.

This lead to the discovery that Mokona was responsible for translating their different languages so they would be able to understand each other. This also led to the discovery that Ichigo and Kurogane's world's languages were similar enough that Ichigo and Kurogane were able to somewhat able to speak other.

While Ichigo had been unable to read the ransom letter, Syaoran had, and they had simply followed him until they were back in range of Mokona's magic, enabling them to speak to each other again.

Ichigo mostly observed the fights that broke out after arriving, only paying mild attention to Syaoran's and Kurogane's observations about Fai's ability to fight. They were good deductions, but weren't anything Ichigo hadn't already concluded on his own.

When Primera's reasons for trying to kidnap Syaoran were revealed however, Ichigo only sighed, annoyed at the childishness. Kurogane had buried himself in the magazine that her fans had thrown at him, and, after a moment, Ichigo joined him, mildly amused and surprised to find it seemed to be that world's version of a manga serialization magazine.

He was interrupted from looking further into it when Syaoran, prompted by Mokona's observance that one of Sakura's feathers were nearby, accepted Shugo's challenge of a rematch. Ichigo's attention was taken away from the battle (where he was pleasantly surprised of Syaoran's level of skill) by Kurogane and Fai's observation of the very same thing.

"Yes. He's not just a child with an interest in archeology. Maybe…he went through a lot of things."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at Fai's choice of words. There had been a small hesitation between the last words of Fai's sentence; as if he was deciding weather or to elaborate or say was teetering on the edge of saying something else.

"Is that observation from foreknowledge, Fai?" Ichigo asked.

Fai's eyes widened, taking in the wording of Ichigo's question, as Kurogane turned his eyes towards them. Fai frowned, looking unusually serious, before smiling and hiding his thoughts once more.

"You could say that."

Kurogane's cowl deepened at the strange interaction, before filing the encounter away for later. He wasn't Tomoyo-hime's top ninja just because of his strength; he was trained to spot out suspicious happenings that could point to a hidden threat. For now though, he would concentrate on watching the kid, since Fai and Ichigo seemed to be in a staring contest.

In the distraction, though, none of them caught Masayoshi's desperate watching of Syaoran, and his sincere plea to become stronger. While Masayoshi's kudan went out of control, revealing that it was _his_ Kudan, not Shugo's that contained Sakura's feather, Ichigo's gaze finally left Fai's face.

Fai let out a soft breathe of relief. When Fei had given him information, he'd not only never mentioned this man, but also had left him with the impression that it was _Kurogane_ that he needed to be wary of. While Kurogane certainly seemed observant enough to warrant careful treading, Fai could already tell it would take some time for Kurogane to become truly suspicious of him. Yet when Fai had mentioned Syaoran's hardships, Ichigo had, _somehow,_ managed to sense that Fai had more knowledge of those 'hardships' than he should.

Fai frowned. He'd have to be more careful.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"I won't die. Since I still have something that I have to do, I won't die."

Ichigo suppressed a twitch. Syaoran _really_ reminded him too much of himself. Scowling, Ichigo hoped Syaoran would not suffer the same fate as himself – losing the most important things to him, despite his resolve.

In the end, Syaoran was able to retrieve the feather from Masayoshi's kudan, by displaying an admirable amount of willpower in withstanding Syaoran's kudan-produced flames long enough for Syaoran to grab the feather from within his own kudan.

What happened afterwards was not particularly shocking, no matter how heartbreaking it was.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Who…are you?"

Of course, as per the Witch's price, Sakura did not remember who Syaoran was. Fai quickly distracted the dazed princess, and neither Kurogane nor Ichigo were surprised when Syaoran quickly disappeared through the door, standing outside in the pouring rain.

"I thought…he might start crying then." Fai mused, coming back to stand between them as he looked out of the window to Syaoran's back, who was being comforted by his kudan . "Sakura is Syaoran's most important person. So when she asked "Who are you?" I thought that he might start crying then. He's…probably crying now."

"Anyone who doesn't cry can't become strong. No matter what happens, after you cry then you can face the problem better." Kurogane said roughly, and Ichigo didn't have to guess if he was speaking from experience.

"That may be true," Ichigo said, face tightening as memories bubbled up to the surface, "but, in the end, it doesn't always help. Sometimes…crying and then facing the situation…only makes it seem bleaker, more hopeless."

Fai and Kurogane's expressions darkened, before Fai looked back at Syaoran, summoning his kudan and prompting Kurogane to do the same. "But…crying when you need to is another way to show strength."

Ichigo closed his eyes. That was true as well. Reaching down to his soul, Ichigo felt Zangetsu's approval. It would do no good for Syaoran to loose heart so early in his journey. Ichigo pulled, and Fai and Kurogane watched as a man clothed in black appeared between their kudan and walked towards Syaoran.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Syaoran looked up from where Fai and Kurogane-san's kudan sheltered him from the rain through a sort of embrace. An older man had walked towards him, and Syaoran was oddly reminded of Ichigo-san.

"Are…you Ichigo-san's zanpakuto?" That was what Ichigo had called it, "Zangetsu, I think he said."

The old man nodded in an approving sort of way, before placing a single hand on Syaoran's head.

"**You've only just begun your journey. Though this was not something you did not expect to happen, it hurts nonetheless. Abandon your fear. Move forward, never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. That is the motto I have drilled into my wielders heart, and it was that thought that kept him from succumbing to despair and forfeiting is life, and all he held dear in the process. That child is precious to you, is she not?"**

Syaoran nodded, his face hardening.

"**Then be strong, for yourself, and for her; for she cannot be strong herself yet. Support her, and rebuild. You said yourself that you had something you must do, and that you cannot die. Give into despair and it would be the same as dying. Do you understand, Syaoran of Clow?"**

Syaoran nodded. He would not let Sakura die. She was his most important person, and that would not change, even if she could never remember him before they began this journey. The zanpakuto was right. He could rebuild, create new memories that they could be both remember. Even if he was the only one who remembered those times had not been erased. Besides him, his own kudan nudged his hand, as if agreeing with the man's words. Fai and Kurogane's kudan also made what Syaoran assumed were agreeing sounds.

Sakura would not die; Syaoran would make sure she recovered.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"When I was sleeping…who…held my hand? It felt…so warm!"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

They left Hanshin the next day, Sakura still dazed, and Masayoshi being awarded with a membership to Shugo's gang.

Their journey had just begun.

**A/N: The white Mokona will always be referred to as a 'she' in this fic. While during the duration of Tsubasa and xxxholic both Mokona's stubbornly refuse to assign themselves a gender, in the book "Soel to Larg" (or the Horistuba drama CDs, too lazy to look up right now) they implied that the Black Mokona was a boy, and the white Mokona was a girl. Therefore they shall be referred to as such in this fic, since I don't want to have to refer to them as 'it'. **

**On Yuko calling Ichigo a god – well in bleach Ichigo and Aizen, during their final fight, were in a 'transcendental' state that surpassed both Shinigami and hollow barriers. While the Hogyoku was transforming Aizen, Aizen said the Hogyoku was capable of breaking down the barrier between the divine – he was becoming a god. I thought about having Yuko say 'transcendental' instead of 'god', but decided it was easier this way. Since Ichigo admitted to being a spirit, the others don't think it's strange that he still has powers; they just think he gave up his status as a shinigami. **

**Also, to those who have followed me to this fic from my other fic, "School Daze", sorry. While in School Daze the reason behind why the Fullbringers decided to join Ichigo against Aizen is a central plot line, it has no real role in this fic. The only reason I included them against Aizen in this fic is because later on, Ichigo will be some of their incarnations in a different world, and I needed a way for him to be familiar, but on good terms with them. **

**As of posting this chapter, I have already almsot 7 chapters of the 13 planned chapters for this fic - going halfway through the Tokyo arc. This means there will be regular updates for this for a while at least. **


	2. Koryo and Jade Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**A/N: Just a reminder: since this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, this fic will only concentrate on the large changes Ichigo's presence has brought on, any skipped scenes should be assumed to be canon or so close to canon there was no point in writing the differences. **

**Chapter 2: Koryo Country and Jade Country**

After being dragged around by a little girl who (by the shouting of the obese man that had foolishly tired to attack Sakura) was named Chu'nyan, they learned the country they landed in this time was named Koryo. Each village was ruled by a 'Ryanban', and Chu'nyan's village had the unfortunate luck of being ruled by a rather violent, oppressive one. Though the central government had an agency called the 'Amen'osa' that was supposed to go around and keep such rulers in check, the current Ryanban had suddenly acquired strange, enormous powers that had cut off the outside world.

Though it hadn't seemed possible at first that Sakura's feather was responsible for such an occurrence, not with the event having happened a year ago, it was quickly confirmed by both Fai and Mokona that time flowed differently in each dimension, surprising the rest of them. Ichigo, after thinking about it, decided it was a possibility. He learned in school that some stars were so far away from earth it took eight years for their light to reach Earth, thus making so they were looking at the past in a way – so the idea that time could flow differently in each dimension wasn't too far of a stretch.

And that lead them to their current situation. Ichigo was staying at Chu'nyan's house with Sakura to ensure the Ryanban couldn't try to harm them or take them hostage; while Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran were breaking into the Ryanban's castle with a strange ball –provided by the Time-Space Witch – that was supposed to break through the defenses placed around it.

As Sakura tried to comfort the crying (of frustration) Chu'nyan, Ichigo placed a calming hand on her head. Blinking, Chu'nyan focused her attention on him.

"He's not treating you as a child. He's focusing on making sure you are not harmed any further if they fail. I doubt they will, but there is something else you could be doing to help them, isn't there?"

Chu'nyan blinked again, even more deeply confused, before speaking weakly. "But I… don't have a lot of magic…what could I do that they can't?"

Ichigo smiled. "I know people like that Ryanban. Despicable cowards; they'll use any dirty tricks at their disposal. Think. You'd know how he'd think the most, having been around him the longest. What sort of trick do you think he'd try to pull to save his skin? What magic do you know that could stop it? You said your mother was a powerful shinban, strong enough that the Ryanban took one of her artifacts to protect himself. Did you really let them take all of your mother's things?"

As Sakura looked at Ichigo with appreciation, Ichigo could see the gears of Chu'nyan's mind turning, and saw the moment she had come to a conclusion, the light of a plan glimmering in her eyes.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Syaoran frowned, looking at the orb holding Sakura and Chu'nyan, barely listening to the Ryanban's ramblings. The Ryanban said he'd killed the man guarding them, but Syaoran was positive he was lying.

Ichigo was strong, stronger than Syaoran himself, even after giving up his shinigami powers to the Dimensional Witch; of that, Syaoran was sure. During the Primera incident at Hanshin Ichigo had been entirely calm. He'd never raised his hand to fight, but he'd had the aura of one who'd lived through too many battles to the death to be ruffled by such a childish assault, and the reflexes it took to draw his sword and pin Sorata were nothing to scoff at. And enduring the windstorm that the Ryanban had sent to Chu'nyan's house Ichigo hadn't been bothered in the slightest, standing strong against the wind and hadn't been moved an inch.

If the Ryanban had fought Ichigo in any way or form and had killed him, the Ryanban would not be in such an unharmed condition, and he certainty wouldn't have enough power left over to control the magic of Sakura's feather. Masayoshi had shown Syaoran how difficult it was to do such a thing.

Making a decision, Syaoran leapt up towards the orb containing Sakura, and hear the princess shout his name. "Syaoran" she'd said; not "Syaoran-kun". He was right; they were fakes – the princess no longer called him without honorifics.

Raising his leg to finish off the Ryanban (Chu'nyan had been right, without the feather he was pathetically weak) when the man tried to use the manipulated townsmen as a shield. At that moment Chu'nyan herself arrived, guided by Ichigo and supported by Sakura, carrying a mirror from her mother that promptly freed the townsmen.

Retrieving the feather after that was easy, especially when the Kiishin dragged the Ryanban to her dimension, to 'thank' him for all he did to her, and Chu'nyan proved she would truly be able to walk the same path as her mother by refusing to kill the Ryanban out of revenge. Ichigo was particularly happy with that, Chu'nyan was too good of a girl to be burden with the weight of murder, no matter how justified.

With the feather now back in Sakura's possession, it was time to go, and Mokona's prompt and flashly exit managed to thoroughly startle Chu'nyan.

The last thing Ichigo saw of the Country of Koryo was Chu'nyan smiling at their vanishing figures.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The country they next landed in was _covered_ in Fog. It was _everywhere_, and it was the thickest fog Ichigo had ever seen. This made navigating extremely irritating, and five minute into arriving Ichigo's clothes were already clinging to him because of the humidity.

While Syaoran stayed behind to investigate the lake (as an archeologist, Syaoran was most qualified to explore a place they had no previous knowledge of) Ichigo left with Fai to explore the surrounding area, leaving Mokona with Kurogane while they watched over the sleeping Sakura.

"Despite saying he wasn't going to help Kuro-tan seems to being helping quite a lot, doesn't he?" Fai mused.

"So are you." Ichigo said simply. "In fact…you've gone as far as to place a seal on Syaoran, haven't you?"

Fai's eyes widened.

"But what you placed on him wasn't exactly a seal, was it?" Ichigo said, sliding his eyes over to Fai. "It's a binding. One meant to contain a soul."

Fai's bowed head left his eyes covered, but Ichigo could hear Fai's strangled laugh. "I should've known a shinigami would be so sensitive to the state of souls."

"We are." Ichigo confirmed. "From the first day in Hanshin I was able to feel your magic concentrating in his right eye. Artificial beings are something we're familiar with, but since someone placed a real soul within him I wasn't able to tell at first glance. But then you started interfering with the soul, revealing the crack of separation between the artificial creation and the soul to me."

"So it was my fault, huh?" Fai straightened, giving Ichigo a completely serious look. "Syaoran-kun may be a clone, but that does not mean that his feelings aren't real. I want to protect that – is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not." Ichigo said, closing his eyes as memories of Kon and Nozomi rose to the surface. "I don't disagree that Syaoran has a life of his own, but that's not just all your doing, isn't it?"

Fai looked sharply at him.

"The feather you 'found' on Syaoran. You had it on your person even before you met him, didn't you? Kurogane didn't notice, but I _was_ able to see you pull it from your own clothing."

"I found the feather in my world, yes." Fai said, knowing there would be no point in hiding it anymore. "And when I saw Sakura-chan at the Dimensional Witches' I was able to connect the dots between them. Syaoran-kun looked like he needed cheering up. That's all there was to it."

"You're lying." Ichigo said flatly. "I've been around enough simpering brown-nosing nobles to know when I'm being lied to." Fai straightened, clearly expecting Ichigo to become hostile, and Ichigo gazed at him for a moment longer. "But…I've also been a pretty good judge of character. You don't want to hurt anyone in this group, of that much, I'm certain."

As Fai blinked, wondering at the sudden change of Ichigo's tone, Ichigo turned, his back facing him and began heading back to where Sakura was.

"I'm also pretty sure you can sense how much power the Witch left me with. So…for now…I'll leave it at that."

Fai frowned, pausing, before beginning to walk towards Ichigo. He pointedly ignored the crushing weight of the guilt and sadness he felt at that statement – he'd gotten rather good at that since he'd met Fei Wong Reed.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

It turned out that the strange energy that Mokona had sensed was – to their amazement- a _glowing fish_ of all things that acted as the 'sun' to city that lied underneath the water of the lake.

While Kurogane grumbled that the whole world had therefore been an entire waste of time, Ichigo stood to the side and said nothing. His talk with Fai aside, it seemed that Sakura had been able to talk privately with Syaoran more, thus easing the awkwardness between them. Fai had also taken the chance to speak with Syaoran, as a sort of warning mixed with a pep talk.

Going to the next world, Ichigo noted that Syaoran did seem happier and more relaxed around everyone. Everyone else seemed to be getting comfortable around everyone as well. Hopefully, the next world would be just as event-free as this one.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

And of course, it wasn't. Not even a few hours into the new world – called Jade Country- had passed before Fai had Sakura gambling, Kurogane threatening townsfolk, Mokona stealing Kurogane's food, making him even grumpier, and Syaoran had them investigating the serial kidnappings of children in the town of Spirit.

With so many children rumored to be missing, Ichigo was not surprised by their hostile greeting. He was, however surprised by the excuse that Syaoran made up to calm them.

"We're writing a book."

"Huh?! Written by children like you?!"

"No, by him." Syaoran said, surprisingly calm, and pointed at Fai.

"…this young lady is my sister, the boy my apprentice, and he's hired help." Fai was taking up the excuse quickly, while Kurogane had to smacked into playing along by Mokona, to Ichigo's surprise. As a ninja Kurogane should've been used to suffrage, yet he'd been slow in the update.

"Then who is he?!" The lead townsman yelled, clearly not buying their excuse. Ichigo sighed, before leveling the townsman with a cold, disdainful look he'd learned from Byakuya.

"I am the one funding this expenditure." Seeing the confusion in the man's face, Ichigo turned up the level of menace he was giving out – the man seemed like the type easily cowed in the face of power or affluence. "Do you doubt my credibility?"

Mokona whistled in appreciation of Ichigo's acting while Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane stared in shock (Kurogane the worst of them all) while Fai laughed.

"I-w-well…I…" the man stumbled for an answer, before he was rescued by the arrival of another man.

"Stop right there! Don't you _dare _point guns at innocent travelers!"

The man, named Kyle Rondart, began arguing with the townsmen before managing to calm the others down enough to address them.

"Please forgive us, travelers. And I welcome you to Spirit."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and he could feel Fai do the same. This man…did not have a soul.

He was like Syaoran – a clone.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Kyle led them to an inn that he ran, and was kind enough to let them stay without paying, since their objective was to research the current going-ons of the town in relation to the three-hundred year old myth of Princess Emerald.

The next day they spent looking around both the town and the ruins of Princess Emerald's castle for clues relating to the missing children. Things were not helped when Sakura admitted to have seen Princess Emerald, which the townspeople thought was confirmation that the princess was taking the children once again. As everyone in the group knew of Sakura's ability to see spirits, no one doubted that she had.

Unable to gather a conclusion from what they found for that day however, the group returned to Kyle's inn for the night.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"SAKURA IS GONE!"

When it rains, it pours was Ichigo's only thought during the explosion that followed. After Kurogane managed to calm the angered townsman down – through use of violence, of course – the group headed out to once again try and figure out where the missing children, and now Sakura, had gone.

After visiting the Mayor, however, Syaoran and the rest of the group were left with only one suspect, leading Syaoran to sneak into Kyle's room under the use of finding a bandage for his hand.

A quick conference, of which revealed everyone had come to the some conclusion. A trap was planned and laid. To take down the kidnapper, all they needed was to make sure the townspeople were there to witness the confession.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"What's the matter…Kyle-sensei?"

And the rat had taken the bait. Kyle made a valiant attempt to defend himself, but they had already thought ahead, and in the end, Kyle gave up his charade, and reveled that he really was the one kidnapping the children.

After chasing Kyle through the ruins of the castle, they discovered him holding Sakura at knifepoint. Taking only small notice that Princess Emerald's ghost was indeed present (and talking to Sakura) Ichigo concentrated on listening to Kyle's rant, which began to confuse Ichigo.

How had Kyle known there was a feather under the castle? It was never mentioned in the records Syaoran had read. And how did Kyle know that Sakura's feather contained power to protect children from the rampant disease three hundred years ago? How would Kyle even know how to use that power? Ichigo was also certain that Kyle was lying when he said his goal was to control the town of Spirit, or the Country of Jade.

Something else was going on here. First the Witch wants him to journey with these people, then Fai's abnormal knowledge of Syaoran, now a man with abnormal knowledge of Sakura's feathers.

Something else was going on here.

But for know, what Ichigo needed to concentrate on was rescuing the children from the collapsing castle. Kurogane, Fai and the townsmen were helping as well, while Syaoran, with Sakura, figured out a different exit after a wall of rock had separated them from the others. Ichigo, like Kurogane and Fai, believed he would be able to escape without help.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"_Please take care. Someone has been spying on you!"_

Princess Emerald looked seriously at the rapidly loosing consciousness Sakura, intent on delivering her message. She had noticed the she was not the only one of the group who could see her, but she had been wary of approaching the orange-haired male. He was not just a spirit, she could tell, but still living. But the man's deep integration with the afterlife had allowed her to see something that she knew she shouldn't have. It was desperately important that Princess Sakura know how much danger her companion was in. Though Princess Emerald knew, even from her time as a living human that it was something that ghosts were able to do, it was something she had never been able to bring herself to do, even as the situation got as desperate as it did.

_"Please, you must know! The orange-haired male…he is being pos-"_

No good. Princess Emerald passed into the afterlife, guided by the latent shinigami powers of Ichigo, and one more person, before she could finish her warning, Sakura passing out before Princess Emerald's figure completely disappeared.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"I wonder weather what Sakura-chan saw was really Princess Emerald."

"It was." Ichigo confirmed. "I was able to see her as well, though she didn't try to talk to me."

"Oh…? Well I guess it's to be expected that you can see ghosts Ichigo-kun."

"Yes…even before I become a shinigami I was able to see them. Ghosts have a sense of who can see them and who can't and often flock around those who can…so it's not surprising Emerald contacted her. I suppose since she had unfinished business she didn't want to speak to a shinigami instead."

"People can become shinigami?" Fai asked, looking rather curious (as did Syaroan and Kurogane, though the latter tried to hide it.)

"Yes…it's complicated though…it's a very long story."

"I see."

The others then discussed whether or not any of them could see sprits (none of them could, though Mokona revealed her black counterpart could), during which Sakura began to stir, finally awakening during the pillow fight between Mokona and Kurogane.

"Princess Emerald…said that someone's been spying on us…"

Everyone in the group straightened in alarm. "I…I have to talk to her once more!"

"You won't be able to." Ichigo said flatly, bringing her attention to him. "Ghosts only stick around because they have unfinished business. Once that business has been taken care of…they move on. What has Syaoran told you about me Sakura?"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she concentrated. "Syaoran-kun told me you were a shinigami…and you gave your powers to the Time-Space witch, right?"

Ichigo nodded, sitting next to Sakura on the bed so he would be able to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's right. I'm able to see ghosts as well. I saw you talking to Princess Emerald, though I was too far away to hear what she said. But after she gave you back your feather, she disappeared. She's moved on. You won't be able to talk to her anymore, I'm afraid."

As Sakura's shoulders slumped in disappointment Fai decided to speak.

"Well, you may not be able to talk to her anymore, but you can tell us what Princess Emerald told you, Sakura-chan. That someone's been spying on us…that was a warning, right? Did she say anything else?"

"Umm…" Sakura bit her lip, trying to remember. Everything became so fuzzy when she took back a feather… "Oh! She said something about you, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "She did?"

"Yes but…oh…I didn't hear everything she was saying. I fell asleep partway through her sentence."

Fai smiled warmly at her. "That's alright Sakura-chan, you can't help it. What part of her sentence did you hear?"

"She said "The orange-haired male…he is being pos-" and that's when I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ichigo said, to sooth her nerves. "It's not much…to many words can start with that especially since we don't know what the rest of her sentence was supposed to be. We should focus on her warning about the spying, any ideas?"

While Syaroan and Fai listed the oddities Ichigo had already noted about Kyle and Jade country. Ichigo decided to add what only he had noticed.

"There's one more thing. That man…Kyle…I wasn't able to sense a soul within him."

Fai's eyes widened, and Sakura pursed her mouth in thought.

"Is he like me then? Maybe that's why he wanted the feather…"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, with you I've been able to sense your soul returning to you with each feather. With Kyle there isn't one at all. If he was like you he wouldn't be able to function at such a high rate with none of his soul fragments returned to him. He's just…completely empty."

"Maa…spying… a man with no soul knowing about Sakura-chan's feathers when he shouldn't…It makes you think perhaps as we travel along…someone is trying to interfere, hmm?"

Kurogane's typical scowl deepened. "And maybe that 'someone' sent Kyle to do his dirty work."

Ichigo frowned. Fai had been looking directly at him, his face completely serious beneath his smile. It was a warning. Frowning Ichigo only watched as Syaoran wrote the letter explaining the truth about Princess Emerald to Grosum.

_"Someone has been spying one you!" "Someone is trying to interfere."_

Fai really knew too much about this journey.

Perhaps…

It did no good to speculate…even if Ichigo's instincts were usually right.

Far away, back in the town they first arrived at, the bartender contacted Fei Wong Reed with the news that Kyle had failed.

**A/N: Sorry about the choppiness. I simply had absolutely NO inspiration for any changes for Koryo country, Fog country was the only country I could have Ichigo confront Fai quietly and early in the series (Seriously, why did they leave Sakura, unconscious, alone while Syaoran went in the lake and the others went exploring?), and the ONLY inspiration I had for Jade was the scene with Princess Emerald. **

**And what's going on with Ichigo? Fufufufu…you'll have to wait for Piffle Country to get your next hint…I wonder how many of you can guess before that?**

**In case I haven't made it clear…Ichigo thinks Fai's comments on Syaoran are suspicious (and they only seem suspicious after you reread the series start from finish), but since Fai's admitted to knowing Syaoran is a clone, and nothing else, Ichigo just thinks that maybe in Fai's world clones are common, and that maybe slave trade is involved in his country. Because, assumedly, being a clone would lead to having a difficult life. Since he really doesn't know much, Ichigo isn't being very hard on Fai.**


	3. Oto and Idol Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**A/N: Just a reminder: since this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, this fic will only concentrate on the large changes Ichigo's presence has brought on, any skipped scenes should be assumed to be canon or so close to canon there was no point in writing the differences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Chapter 3: Oto/Edonis and Idol Country**

"Now…What country have we come to this time?" Fai mused, looking up at the myriad of buildings surrounding them.

A sharp click of heels was the prelude their answer.

"Welcome…to the Country of Oto!"

Ichigo twitched. He did _not _like the sudden addition of several girls clinging to his arms. Kurogane, it seemed, shared his sentiments.

"Well! Beautiful girls everywhere!" Fai, however, was more than accommodating to them. As Syaroan talked to the girls, Ichigo was only mildly surprised that this country at least, seemed very used to visitors from other dimensions. Only mildly, however, because Ichigo was more concentrated on trying to remove the annoying girls clinging to him.

"Oh, dear! You have to go to City Hall immediately! We'll take you there." The cry of one of the women caught Ichigo's attention.

"All right, everyone! Let's go! Let's go!" Did Ichigo mention he thought the women were extremely annoying?

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

While Fai and Syaoran questioned the City Hall secretary, Ichigo sat calmly next to Sakura (whom he noticed, in concern, was close to collapsing.) and Kurogane. Fai, Ichigo noticed, seem to be planning or doing something that would anger Kurogane again, if the looks Syaoran shot him were any indication.

Sure enough, it was beyond Fai's ability to stay on Kurogane's good side for longer than five minutes, and Ichigo calmly reached up and steadied Sakura when Kurogane's shout took her out of danger of falling asleep for at least half an hour.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"And what will you do?" the City Hall manager asked.

"Hmm…I just want to take it easy, relax…but also pick up on information. Is there work like that?" Fai asked, unashamedly slumping over the desk and stretching out in a manner similar to a cat. Beside him, Mokona did the same, only resembling a rabbit more than a cat.

"There is."

"Then I'll take that." Ichigo sweat dropped. He didn't even know what it was yet…

"Mokona wants that work too!"

"B-but you don't even know what kind of work it is!" Syaoran tried protesting, even as Fai stood back up, a self-assured smile gracing his face.

Ichigo sighed. There could be no help for idiots, he thought, before speaking up.

"Then I'll take the same, to keep them out of trouble."

Syaoran looked only minorly assured. Ichigo didn't blame him; Fai deliberately tried seeking out trouble regularly, after all.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"We have returned!" Fai announced triumphidly, walking over to Kurogane, who was standing (or sitting, if you preferred) guard over Sakura.

"Have you been a good little Kuro-woof?"

"I told you to stop talking to me like I'm a dog!"

Ichigo allowed himself a wiry smile. It seemed Fai would never learn his lesson, and Kurogane would never tire at yelling at the magician.

"Listen, we got you a job!"

"Huh?" Kurogane drawled, clearly not yet trusting that more nonsense wasn't going to spill from Fai' mouth.

"Syaoran-kun and Kuro-woof," Fai began, motioning his hands in emphasis, "you beat the Big Bad Oni and for that they give you money!" Fai finished cheerfully.

Kurogane was clearly not buying it.

"Hey, kid, you explain this!"

As Fai stared at Syaoran while he began a more detailed explanation, Ichigo felt an ominous forbidding. A forbidding that was going to be proved true, as Ichigo soon found himself with a lapful of magician.

"WAAAH! Kuro-Woof doesn't listen to me anymore! Ichi-kun, comfort me!"

Ichigo felt a vein throbbing, and answered shortly.

"You're a grown man, you can handle it."

This only resulted in Fai clinging harder to Ichigo, now screaming that his dear Ichi-chan was being mean.

It only got worse when Mokona decided to join in the show – purely to 'comfort' Fai, of course.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"You…are blind in your right eye."

At Kurogane's pronouncement, Ichigo glanced meaningfully back at Fai, who'd reacted in shock to the statement. Catching the movement, Fai returned with an unusually serious gaze of his own.

Whatever reason Syaoran thought he'd become blind by, the two of them knew the real reason why he could not see through one eye, but had perfect vision in the other.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

When the Witch of Dimensions sent them chocolate, Ichigo could only sigh at Kurogane's announcement that he wouldn't eat any.

While Ichigo agreed that the Witch probably had some ulterior motive, he knew that if tired to get out of this relatively simple one, it would only make the Witch more determined and try something else until he gave in.

With that thought in mind, Ichigo decided to simply accept the one Fai laid out for him.

It was pretty good, even if he wasn't a big fan of sweets.

He did wonder though, what the Witch hoped to gain through this.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"YOU RAT!"

Ichigo glanced up from the sign he was helping Sakura with at Kurogane's abrupt return from Oni hunting. Fai, completely undisturbed by the greeting, welcomed them back happily. Kurogane, however, wasn't finished.

"You little…You went and gave us weird names, didn't you?"

Ichigo blinked, wondering what Kurogane meant by that. Fai, however, seemed to understand instantly.

"The girl at City Hall told me we could use aliases…and I didn't know the writing system here."

Ichigo blinked. Why hadn't Fai simply say he couldn't write their language and simply _tell_ her their names then? That's what he was going to say…until Fai wiped out the pictures he'd used to 'tell' her what their names were.

"So I drew this! The names are…Big Doggy…and Little Doggy! And…for me, I did this. I did this for Sakura-chan. Big Kitty and Little Kitty!"

Ichigo chocked on the air. If Kurogane and Ichigo's worlds were as similar as they appeared to be, Ichigo now knew why Kurogane was _really_ upset over the names.

As Kurogane and Ichigo remained still in their disbelief (Kurogane actually shaking in anger), Fai moved on to the last name on his list.

"And since Ichigo-kun said his name can mean 'strawberry' that's what I drew! And his and this world's languages must be pretty similar, because 'Ichigo' is how they recorded his!"

Kurogane could finally hold his anger back no longer. Drawing his sword, he began chasing after the magician, who'd immediately sprung into a sprint.

"Since your brain does nothing but come up with these dirty tricks, I gotta split it open and wash it out!"

"Kyaa! The Big Doggie's foaming at the mouth!"

As Ichigo stood next to Sakura and Syaoran, who was mouthing the word 'dirty' with a small amount of confusion, Ichigo decided to enlighten him. It wasn't like they weren't old enough to understand such a thing, though the princess might have not recovered those memories yet.

"Ya know…" Ichigo started, catching their attention, "in my world's slang, 'dog' stands for 'penis' and 'kitty' stands for the receiving partner in gay sex." **(1)**

Both the princess and the kid squeaked, turning bright red, and answering the question of whether or not Sakura remembered those things yet. Ichigo decided to finish his thought, since both Kurogane and Fai had paused at Ichigo's statement.

"If Kurogane's world is as similar to mine as it seems to be, that's probably why he's really upset this time." Kurogane, had after all, never actually attacked Fai for his nicknames before.

An utterly devious smile crossed Fai's face, alarming Kurogane thoroughly before Fai spoke up.

"Ne, ne Kuro-woof, is that why you're so mad? Kuro-woof thinks of some pretty perverted things…or did you want to switch names, Kuro-woof?"

As Kurogane charged back at the grinning magician, Ichigo decided to get his last two cents in.

"It'd be nice if you two kept your foreplay to the bedroom…there are kids present, ya' know."

Sakura squeaked before joining Syaoran in greeting their guests as an escape, while Fai merely laughed and Kurogane ran faster, Mokona happily shouting her agreement to Ichigo's statement.

Ichigo blinked, suddenly finding himself standing alone, the lone spectator to the events happening around him.

Ichigo bent his head, obscuring his eyes and frowned slightly, suddenly reminded of the large weight he'd felt ever since _they_ died.

_That's right…I'm… **(2)**_

Ichigo bit his lip, refused to finish his thought, and turned to help with the guests.

Behind him, Mokona looked up from playing with Fai, and frowned, unhappy that the distraction had lasted so shortly before Ichigo's pain had resurfaced. **(3)**

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"I'm sorry!"

"Sakura-hime!"

"Syaoran-kun, when did you and I meet? Could you have known me since we were little? Could you be a very important person to me…"

"Hime-sama!" Syaoran screamed, hurriedly catching Sakura before she finished her descent to the floor.

Sakura blinked, her eyes still glazed over, before she gathered the strength to speak.

"What…was I saying just now? I remember…wanting to apologize for something…"

Watching from afar with Fai besides him and Ichigo standing a bit further behind, Kurogane decided to speak.

"What was that?"

It was Fai, looking unusually serious, who spoke up; even though Ichigo had a pretty good idea of what it'd been.

"A fair price…is nothing to be trifled with. Even if someone were to tell Sakura-chan about her relationship with Syaoran-kun…that information would soon vanish from her memory. Even if Sakura-chan would remember it herself, the same thing would occur. Syaoran probably already knew…that this would happen." Fai continued, thinking of tears and rain in Hanshin.

"Even as we find Sakura's feathers and return them to her…and even if a question of her relationship with Syaoran-kun comes up…a price, once paid, cannot be returned."

"Yes…" Ichigo said quietly, his eyes closed. "There are no loopholes…no escaping it. Just as Sakura will never regain her memories…I will never grow an increment stronger than I am capable of right now…not in physical strength...reflexes…speed…nothing. It'll never return to me, no matter how strong I was before."

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at Kurogane. Ichigo could see a bit of anger hidden under his contemplative scowl, and Ichigo could guess why it was there. Kurogane could still not understand why Ichigo had been so willing to give up his power, not when power was something Kurogane desperately sought. So Kurogane was trying to put in terms he could understand; by comparing it to his sword that he'd given up, and was determined to get back. Unfortunately, this thought had led Kurogane to think that it wasn't correct for a warrior that'd been clearly as strong as Ichigo to give up his hard earned strength, and for a journey, that like Kurogane, Ichigo had not intended to join.

If only he knew, Ichigo though sardonically, he'd been more than happy to give up his power. The words Dordonii had spoken were not lies; Ichigo had only gained power for his friends' protection. Ichigo had failed to protect them, and now that they were gone…he had no use for it, thus it'd an easy decision for Ichigo. He'd been willing to give up far more as his price, especially since it was the damn Hogyoku's fault that he even still had his powers after casting Mugetsu in the first place.

Sighing, Ichigo thought that this journey might be something good for Kurogane – he could do to learn a few things from Syaoran.

"This was something Syaoran had been prepared for, and why he never tried to tell Sakura about their past. But even still…when he decides to do something, he'll do it. Rather like myself…" Ichigo trailed off, lost in memories and Fai and Kurogane stared at him and then each other, both wondering over the past Ichigo had that led him to the Witch's shop.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"We're home!" Syaoran announced cheerfully, with Kurogane stomping moodily behind him.

"Welcome back!" Sakura said cheerfully, looking up from the dough Fai and Ichigo were making.

Taking note of Kurogane's bad mood, Fai turned to Syaroan.

"Is Kuro-puppy still mad?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE 'DOG' TALK!"

Sakura, concerned, leaned closer to Syaoran.

"Did something embarrassing happen?"

"After we saw the informant, right before we came back here we stopped at City Hall again. Kurogane-san went directly to the Express Assessment Counter to change our names but…"

_Flashback start_

"_That will be impossible. The only way to change your name is to leave the country and enter again. And on doing that, you forfeit any En you have earned up to this point."_

_Flashback End_

Fai laughed. Loudly. Which, of course set off Kurogane, who immediately drew his sword before running after the magician in fury.

"This is no laughing matter! Even the informant Lady knew the name!"

"Why not? It's cute!"

Ichigo sighed, furrowing one of his brows.

"Honestly, you two…Didn't I say to keep your foreplay in private? There are still minors present…" Which thankfully didn't include himself, Ichigo thought. The war with Aizen had lasted almost three years, and Ichigo was only a few months over eighteen.

Ichigo sighed. His age was something Byakuya had never really been comfortable with, though with the way Ichigo acted, both in and out of the battlefield, it was something that was continually forgotten. Rukia had always said Ichigo acted like an old man half the time with his love of Shakespeare and level of 'prudishness' he had…Ichigo had just never really acted like other teenagers his age.

Syaoran, looking away from the carnage that Kurogane was trying to unleash upon Fai, spotted the look gracing Ichigo face.

_I wonder…why he looks so sad… _Syaoran thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo always seemed distant, if not sad, most of the time, but none more so than when he watched Kurogane and Fai's antics. It was almost like he was envious, though Syaoran couldn't think of a reason why he'd be.

XXXTHISISAPAGENBREAKXXX

"I hear you guys are pretty strong!"

That shout was the only warning Ichigo had to grab Sakura before a boy, roughly Syaoran's age, began attacking, to Ichigo's annoyance.

Honestly kids these days…

Holding tightly onto Sakura, Ichigo watched Syaoran battle the unknown brunette, Mokona quickly hopping onto his shoulder to avoid the debris. It was a quick enough fight, with Syaoran holing his own, but with Kusanagi, who'd arrived with Yuzuriha, quickly stepping in and forcing Ryuo (apparently, the brunettes' name) to stop.

The guests were much quieter after Kusanagi's arrival, as he was apparently the one who'd recommended the café to Ryuo and his partner. Or, at least it _was_ quiet, until a pack of Oni just _had _to show up.

Ichigo, once again, grasped Sakura tightly; preventing her from running out to Syaoran, least she become injured herself. Though the second fight of the night ended quickly enough, it wasn't the easiest of battles, with almost all the participants getting rather scratched up, though none were seriously wounded.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

When Kurogane and Fai returned from Clover, Ichigo, somehow, knew they'd been fighting – and it hadn't just been with Oni, either. He hadn't gotten time to say anything about it, however, because Kurogane immediately freaked out over Soma's appearance- apparently another Soma existed his world.

And of course, Fai had to bring half the alcohol Clover had in stock back with him. Ichigo had tried to protest, but when Syaoran had accepted the glass easily, even allowing Sakura to have one, Ichigo supposed that they simply came from a country that still had beer as one of their main beverages, even for minors. **(4)**

Ichigo didn't take any - even in Soul Society were there was no age limit, he'd never gotten into drinking. Sake had just never been to his taste. It had been amusing to see everyone's antics though; especially when Syaoran had fooled Kurogane into thinking he was sober while asking for swordsmanship lessons.

At least he'd slightly mollified Kurogane's temper (still raised from whatever he and Fai had talked about) by helping him put everyone into bed – only after he'd gotten his amusement watching Fai and Sakura constantly escape Kurogane's grip. Kurogane had seemed very annoyed while the drunken trio wouldn't listen to him at all; they'd happily obeyed Ichigo. Ichigo supposed all those years taking care of his little sisters had its uses.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The days passed. Kurogane began teaching Syaoran about swordsmanship, Fai, Sakura and himself took care of the Café, and with attacks picking up, news about the new type of Oni spread to the general masses.

And then Syaoran finally encountered the 'new' oni while trying to learn to sense other peoples' presence; only to discover the 'oni' was the very man who'd taught him how to fight – Seishiro.

The knowledge gave Ichigo an uneasy feeling, even though Syaoran admitted he hadn't been able to tell for sure that it was the same Seishiro from his dimension; even though his gut seemed to feel that it was. Ichigo, later that day, had felt Syaoran's soul waver for a moment, and felt the forbidding deepen. He knew Fai had felt it too, since the magician's hold over Syaoran's right eye had tightened. The seal was beginning to disintegrate; whomever the heart really belonged to was beginning to call it back.

Across the dimensions, Fei smirked. It didn't matter that the Witch had succeeded in throwing Seishiro in "Syaoran's" path, his plans were still going as he expected – all he needed to do was insure Kurosaki Ichigo was removed from the picture _before_ he regained his resolve to fight.

Fei supposed that was the only thing he had Aizen to thank for; he'd at least made sure to crush Kurosaki emotionally (as he had with 'Fai') before he'd arrived at the Witch's shop.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

While Syaoran and Kurogane went to City Hall to gather information on the new type of oni, Ichigo remained behind, as custom, with Fai and Sakura; taking over washing the dishes after Sakura passed out without much warning.

After Fai had tucked in Sakura, however, Fai was surprised when Mokona revealed that one of her one hundred and eight secret techniques was being able to sense when others were sad – and thus knew that even when Fai smiled he wasn't actually happy.

"Fai…Kurogane…Syaoran…and Ichigo…are all somehow sad. But…as everyone travels together…the sad part gets a little smaller. Mokona thinks…that Ichigo and Fai are the most similar…but that Ichigo…that sad part of him…it gets smaller…but then gets bigger again… Mokona thinks…that it'd be nice if the warm feeling that Sakura always has…spreads out to everyone a little bit more."

Allowing Mokona to hug his neck, Fai stared off distantly, trying not to remember.

"Yes…that'd be nice."

And of course, that's when Seishiro decided to make an appearance.

Ichigo had felt the moment Seishiro unleashed his power, summoning multitudes of oni, and he felt the moment Fai died.

He barely managed to confirm that Mokona had hid herself near Sakura before dodging an attack from and oni. He had to give it to Syaoran, he wasn't kidding when he said Seishiro was powerful. Just as Ichigo finally admitted he needed to draw Zangetsu to fight the guy off, he was distracted by an oni getting too close to Sakura to attack, and ended up blocking the attack that was sure to've hit Sakura with his body.

The next second, he was waking up to Fai knocking on his container's glass, and a migraine as he remembered that they had ended up at the Fairy Park at Edonis Country, and not Oto.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Watching the virtual reality of Oto blend with the actual reality of Fairy Park was _not_ pretty. Watching Kurogane fight Seishiro wasn't any prettier, thought at least they were able to quickly reunite with the others – the princess, thankfully, was still sound asleep.

Mokona was able to split Kurogane and Seishiro apart by shooting what looked like an arrow out of her mouth, only to react to the presence of the feather that Seishiro held – one that he was rapidly loosing control over.

Ichigo barely had time to feel stunned that Sakura's feather had enough power to blend reality and fantasy, before the I-1 oni decided to make an appearance. Fai was similarly surprised that the bar singer he and Kurogane had met was the elusive I-1 oni.

While Seishiro was reveled to still be searching for the vampire twins that had lead him to initially met Syaoran, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to be surprised when Syaoran challenged Seishiro to regain the feather. Really, Syaoran acted too much like himself sometimes. The only reason why Ichigo refrained from interfering was because, like Fai and Kurogane, while Seishiro was far beyond Syaoran's current ability to defeat, he was easily able to see Seishiro was clearly intending on leaving instead of fighting Syaoran once again.

Ichigo turned out to be right, as Seishiro quickly left after exchanging only a few blows, causing Mokona to activate her own magic and leave the current dimension; as Fai explained with the both the feather gone and Seishiro's and Mokona's dimension traveling abilities had come from the same place – the Witch of Dimensions.

Syaoran's last goodbye with Ryuo was the last thing Ichigo was able to hear before Mokona's magic swept them all out of Edonis.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The next country they came to was a forest, and Ichigo only sighed when barley an hour of exploring was interrupted by Syaoran's impromptu kidnapping. Ichigo was surprised that the kidnappers had decided to leave Sakura, though.

"What happened to all his training from Oto?! Knocked out by a piece of fruit…" Kurogane was obviously not pleased by his apprentice. Sakura, of course, immediately came to Syaoran's defense.

"I was caught in that tree's net trap! And he tried to save me! That was when…"

Kurogane harrumphed, clearly still unimpressed.

"It's true he had no choice in Oto…but he really isn't ready to draw a sword yet!"

Ichigo smiled faintly from behind Kurogane. The way he was training Syaoran…almost reminded him of Shinigami and their Zanpakuto, and how zanpakuto would wait until their shinigami had proven themselves to the sword before revealing their names – and thus their powers – to them.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo could safely say the initial panic over Syaoran's kidnapping was the most exciting part of the events of the country. While Ichigo had initially been shocked that the residents of the rainforest were all rabbit-like humanoids (and wouldn't Rukia love that…) The story of the 'monster' that apparently plagued them was interesting, but the rabbits refused to have them investigate without leaving at least one of them behind as a sacrifice to the monster should they fail.

Ichigo elected to stay behind as Fai's back-up, mostly so that Sakura wouldn't worry over him, but mostly to make sure the idiot magician wouldn't just _let_ the rabbits kill him. While Ichigo had been aware the magician of the group didn't have a happy past (that he'd wanted to avoid his home dimension so feverently was enough of a clue, and the insistent acting Fai did only added to it), he hadn't been aware that he was suicidal, until Kurogane had finally admitted to what he and Fai had augured over while everyone else had slept after their drinking party. It was admittedly, not a surprise to Ichigo; not when Ichigo himself had wished for death during his final confrontation with Aizen.

It had confused Ichigo though, why Kurogane did not hold the same disdain for Ichigo. Kurogane had replied shortly, only saying that Fai was actively trying to end his life instead of fixing his problems, while Ichigo, admittedly seemed lost on what to do, was not.

Ichigo, unable to think of a response to that, had simply stayed quiet until Kurogane had headed to bed.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Back to the present though, it turned out the 'monster' wasn't one at all, but a whirlwind that'd been stuck in place by one of Sakura's feathers, that had been subsequently confused for a monster through a strange incarnation of the Telephone game by the resident rabbits.

It was confusing, though, that Mokona had been so close to where the feather was being held and hadn't reacted to it. Catching Fai's eye, Ichigo realized that the magician had also been suspicious of the world they landed into. Listening to the magician question the rabbits before the others arrived, Ichigo frowned.

The residents of a hot rain forest having such thick furs…for such a hot terrain to even have such large amounts of foliage… Ichigo felt as if he was being fooled somehow, and knew that Fai did as well. Looking closer, however, Ichigo wondered if Fai was truly as surprised as he seemed to be. He had already known about Syaoran, and while it was excusable for him to've known because of his own extensive magical background… something about it just seemed _wrong_ to Ichigo.

Fai knew a lot more than he was letting on, Ichigo didn't know what that could mean for the group, and what that meant for Sakura's memory. Princess Emerald had already said that they were being spied on and taken with Kyle's strange behavior and what they had already guessed from it, with this new world added on to it…

Ichigo didn't know what to think. He'd just have to wait, and hope that everything would turn out okay this time. If there was ever someone who deserved a happy ending, it was the hard working Syaoran and the kind Sakura.

As Ichigo felt Mokona's magic envelope them, however, that sense of _wrongness_ suddenly struck Ichigo suddenly and harshly. Eyes widening in shock, Ichigo felt Zangetsu shift in his soul, also searching out the origin of the feeling when something Ichigo had never expected to happen did.

He was being pulled. He didn't know how or by what, but he was being forcibly separated from the rest of the group, as if something was interfering with Mokona's magic. It shouldn't be possible, yet Ichigo saw Kurogane and Fai being separated from Syaoran and the unconscious Sakura, though not as forcibly as Ichigo felt he was being.

_What was going on?!_

Ichigo didn't know, and he had no further time to guess before the violent tugging pushed him out of Mokona's magic circle, away from the others, and deep into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? Since I'm following the plot of Tsubasa pretty closely, you should be able to guess both where Syaoran and Co. ended up, and who separated them – though I wonder how many of you will guess where Ichigo ended up.**

**I considered having the virtual sensors register Ichigo as three different people – Ichigo, Zangetsu and the hollow, and Ichigo having to search for them as the game registered them as I-1 oni. Then I'd have Ichigo, in the next country, offering to spar with Kurogane after he grumbled that he wasn't able to fight again, but decided not to. As Fei and Mokona noted, Ichigo is still very depressed, and hasn't regained his will to fight yet. **

**Also, last chapter, I had a reveiwer point out that Ichigo should be able to sense that the oni weren't living beings, like Syaron was able to. I realsied they were right, even though the thought had never crossed my mind, since no one else was shown notcing it, notibly Kurogane and Fai. My explination for this over sight is (since I don't want to go over the chapter and add it in, it'd disrupte the flow of the chapter)explained as that the Fairy Park offficals kept the knowldge from Ichigo, Kurogane and Fai, since they were in the 'beginner' settings of the park, which includes erasing memoires so that the 'players' forget that "oto" is fake. Therefore, Syaron, who was learning thar abilty, was exempt from that memory erasing, becuase by that point the officals had realzied that Syaoran knew Seishiro. **

**1: As far as I could research, this is actually true. I saw it first in a Tsubasa one-shot though, called "Cats and Dogs". It's hilarious. **

**2: For those of you wondering what the rest of that sentence was supposed to be, I think Ichigo was either going to say "I am…alone" or "I am…not worthy…" (of considering the others his friends, since he failed to protect the others)**

**3: One of Mokona's 108 secret techniques is the ability to feels other's sadness, as she revels later in this arc.**

**4: In ancient times, kids and teens were allowed to drink alcohol, mostly because it was the safest thing to drink over their tainted water. These were all days before water purification was invented, so drink choices were limited. It wasn't like they had a great understanding of how to stay healthy back then either…**

**Please Review!**


	4. Shara Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 4: Shara Country **

"It seems as though they've moved to a world beyond your reach…Fei Wong Reed."

Xing-Huo's voice was calm, but it did nothing to ease Fei's irritation.

"Yes." Fei's strong voice echoed throughout the room. "Until now they were falling into each world as I planned."

"Always falling into safe worlds, hm?"

"If they die, it's a total loss." Fei agreed.

"However, now no one can control the next world they fall into. It's possible they _will_ die." Xing-Huo pointed out. Fei's scowl deepened.

"Was it the work of the Witch?" He wondered out loud. With the magician separated from Syaoran it was now possible for Fei to manipulate the bond between Syaoran and his clone…that was something the Witch would surely want to prevent. There was also the wrench that was thrown into his plans by Kurosaki's arrival. Already he'd discovered for too much. Several of his back-up plans were thrown out because of him – they were simply situations that Kurosaki's presence would not allow to develop.

"Possibly…it may also be my fault as well."

"Yours?" Xing-Huo asked, slightly curious.

"Yes. It took more than I expected, separating Kurosaki Ichigo from them. The Witch may have taken advantage of that. However…" Fei suddenly smirked. "It was well worth it. Kurosaki Ichigo has been sent to a completely different world than the others. None of those traveling with Syaoran has anything that could be traded for the Witch to retrieve him. Now that no one can control the next dimension they land in…"

Fei laughed. Xing-Huo stared at him, nonplussed.

"Well…what are the chances that they'll land in the same demission he is in?"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"If she has not noticed, then it is unnecessary to tell her…what Syaoran truly is. Isn't that right…Madam Witch?"

"That is correct."

"Has it arrived?"

"Yes. The Liquor of Eternal Youth. It will serve as payment in full."

"It wasn't too much to ask? I notice one of the children did not arrive…"

Yuko smiled. "Not at all. If it weren't for your request it might have been too late… "To force Mokona's movement so that those children wind up in Ashura-o's world." That was your request of me. And that very request ended that man's plans for their future movement. Now he can no longer control them."

"And of the missing child?"

"A happening of Hitsuzen. At the same moment I forced Mokona to Ashura's world, Fei decided to try and removal the threat that Ichigo poses to his plans. Since your wish was for all of them however…it gave me enough leeway to insure the world Fei sent Ichigo to was a safe one."

"And how will he be reunited with the others?"

" 'Neither Syaoran nor his companions have enough to pay for such a wish, and Ichigo has no way to contact me.' is what you are truly saying no?" Yuko paused only a moment to take in Ashura-o's concerned face before continuing. "However…Ichigo is hardly helpless. I believe Hitsuzen will quickly take care of that matter. No matter what Ichigo thinks…he is not alone."

"A Witch has many restrictions, hm?" Ashura-o smiled faintly. "To only be able to interfere when someone asks…"

"Without restrictions everything would begin to collapse. From now on, no one can manipulate where those children go next. There are places with truly great dangers. Death may await one or all. But even so…I cannot allow them to be moved at the will of that man!"

Yuko paused before smiling at Ashura-o and speaking in a softer tone.

"Now…your wish is granted. But I'm afraid granting your **true** wish would cost too much. Therefore, the next move is yours…Ashura-o!"

Ashura-o frowned, before standing and staring at the sky.

"_Soon…I will meet Yasha-o again soon…" _

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Syaoran was panicking. First in the country of Shara he and Sakura had been separated from the others, and then they had been suddenly whisked away by Mokona to the country of Shura.

Even there they had been separated from the others, though after the tragic, final meeting of Ashura-o and Yasha-o they had finally met up again with Fai-san and Kurogane-san. Yet they had still not found Ichigo-san – Fai-san and Kurogane-san had thought Ichigo-san had ended up with them.

Syaroan began looking frantically around the wedding of Suzuran and Soseki for any hint of Ichigo-san being present. The chance was small, but maybe he had been left behind at Shara while they had gone to Shura – maybe now that they were _back_ at Shara they'd be able to find him.

Glancing at Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Sakura, Syaoran saw they were doing the same. Biting his lip Syaroan wondered frantically what they were going to do. They couldn't risk leaving another dimension without ensuring that Ichigo-san was with them.

Besides him, Fai and Kurogane were thinking the same thing; but while Kurogane was focused on retrieving Ichigo, Fai found himself thinking of a darker possibility. If they could not find Ichigo…what would happen to him? Part of his payment to the Witch had been agreeing to travel with them…if he was unable to rejoin them, what punishment would be forced on him? Already Ichigo had been absent for three worlds (technically one, but the difference was important), could he have already been penalized for not being with them?

Sakura had her memory forcibly erased every time she remembered something about Syaroan, what sort of punishment would the Witch be forced to give Ichigo? Fai bit his lip in worry. They needed to find Ichigo _immediately_.

A shout from Syaroan turned Fai's attention to him. Mokona was floating upwards, her wings already expanding and activating her magic to leave to another dimension.

"No, Moko-chan!" Sakura shouted. "We still have to find Ichigo-san!"

But Mokona was not listening. Syaoran recognized the look on her face – it was the same trance-like stare that had precluded their trip to Shura.

"Ichigo…is not in this world. He never was. But Mokona can feel him…he's calling Mokona…Mokona is certain…that he's waiting in the next world!"

Before either Syaroan or any of the others could say anything in response to that, Mokona had already sucked them into her mouth, taking them to the next world.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Landing squarely on his feet, Syaroan slowly opened his eyes, focusing on the surrounding area of where they had landed. The first thing he noticed was that they appeared to be in some sort of shrine – a shine of which seemed to entirely consists of a large fully bloomed Sakura tree. And in the very center of the tree, bound with strands of clothe and dressed in ceremonial robes was –

"Ichigo-san!" **(1)**

Everyone stared in shock. Mokona had said she heard Ichigo, and yet to have her land them directly in front of him…

A large, darkly tanned blur suddenly rushed past Syaroan. Lifting an arm to block a sudden punch, Syaoran realized the blur was a man – a tall, heavily muscular man with a deep tan.

"I won't allow you to harm that person." The man said, lifting up his other arm to throw another punch.

Sakura stared at the tree holding Ichigo. She was certain that this was the Ichigo they had been traveling with…

A bell chimed. Ichigo-san was calling to her. Sakura began walking towards him. Another figure appeared, this time a woman. **(2)**

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you come near him!"

Fai raced towards Sakura, barely reaching in time to twist the small woman away from Sakura. The woman recovered quickly, jumping back towards Fai, her foot raised in another attack.

Sakura continued her walk. Kurogane was quickly distracted by the arrival of a redheaded man, and was soon battling him as well.

Sakura finally reached the base of the tree. Carried by the fluctuating auras, Sakura floated up the tree until she was face to face with the unconscious Ichigo, when something unexpected happened.

Mokona's eyes opened wide, alerting the others to the fact one of Sakura's feathers was present, but they were given no time to try and guess where it was before the feather reveled itself.

Sakura, by this time having become deeply resonated with the power of the shrine calmly reached out a hand towards Ichigo. The reaction was immediate. Ichigo, his power also resonating with Sakura's reached out towards her in a display of semi-consciousness. A glow came from his chest before one of Sakura's feathers flowed out of him, and returned to Sakura.

Sakura, as was custom, immediately slumped over the once again unconsciousness Ichigo.

The three people, who had been attacking them, like the others had paused to watch the scene, were not happy at this development.

"What have you done?!" The woman screamed. Deciding not to wait for an answer, the woman aimed a hand at the sleeping Sakura, a bright light forming before shooting it towards them. Syaoran screamed, trying and failing to make it around his opponent before the ball hit Sakura.

As it turns out, he need not to have. A burst of cherry blossoms surged forth, wrapping themselves around Sakura and Ichigo, and crushed the light that had been heading towards them. Blinking in shock, Syaoran and the others could only stare as the small woman paled when the cherry blossoms twisted, before condensing and taking the shape of a man.

It was a rather regal-looking man with long, black hair decorated in elaborate hairpieces; and was dressed in a rather official and ceremonial looking suit of armor.

"Byakuya…" The woman whispered.

"Fools. Did you think I would allow these people into this place if they meant harm?"

"I-we-" The woman stumbled for words. Behind the man, Ichigo stirred slightly, and the man glanced back at him.

"Silence. He will explain the rest, now that he is able to, with that feather removed from him. I suggest you welcome the others as the honored guests they are."

The woman nodded, apparently still frozen in shock, as the man dissolved back into cheery blossoms, which floated harmlessly onto the floor of the shrine.

Syaroan, Kurogane and Fai looked at each other. Seeing no harm, they followed the tan and redheaded man as they took Sakura and Ichigo down from the tree, and the small woman as she lead them to another room.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The woman's name was Rukia Kuchiki, the redhead Renji Abarai, and the tall, tan man was named Yasutora Sado.

The shrine they were in was created a hundred years ago during a time of great drought. The shrine's primary purpose was to protect the barrier that protected the entire village that was centered at the shrine. The barrier, apparently, had been coming from Ichigo's power, though a different person before him had been producing the barrier. Since the barrier came from a person, the shrine guardians (of which Rukia, Renji and Sado all were) it was their duty to ensure no harm came to the 'container' of the barrier – hence why they had reacted so violently to their arrival.

"So there was someone else creating the barrier before Ichigo?" Fai asked, and received a nod from Rukia in response.

"Yes, two years ago he suddenly arrived and was chosen as the previous one's replacement. Now then, I've answered all of your questions so far." Rukia said, her tone suddenly changing to a more demanding one. "It's about time you told me what he hell happened back there."

It was Syaoran who ended up telling her most of the story of Sakura's feathers and how they were spread across the dimensions. Rukia looked like she had a hard time believing everything that she was being told, but in the end, accepted their story.

"By the way Rukia-san…" Fai asked, brining her attention back to him. "That man who showed up, who was he?"

Rukia looked surprised for a moment before frowning.

"Oh…that was 'Byakuya'. He's the male half of the Sakura Tree's spirit."

"Male half?"

Sighing, Rukia went into a deeper explanation. All living things had something that equated to a soul, and the older and more powerful the thing; the more power the 'soul'of it was. Eventually the thing was strong enough to give a manifestation to their souls, rather like a Tsukinogami, but since this was a tree 'Byakuya' was more of a nymph than a Tsukinogami. And well, trees had both male and female parts, so 'Byakuya' was the name previous shrine guardians had given the male manifestation, and they had named the female manifestation of the tree 'Hisana'.

"Ohhh?" Fai mused, scrunching his face in thought. "They must show themselves pretty often then, if they gave them different names."

"Not really." Rukia admitted. "They rarely show themselves at all. Having Byakuya appear is pretty rare in itself, but Hisana has only appeared a few times. Compared to her Byakuya is more common. That's why I was so surprised when he did show up."

Rukia's head bowed, and she appeared lost in thought. Picking up on this, Fai spoke up.

"Have you ever seen Hisana appear then?"

"No…" Rukia said slowly, as if she was pained. "But I'm told I resemble her greatly. It's why I became a shrine guardian actually…the others though it was a good omen."

Before anyone could think of anything to say about this apparently touchy subject, a groan filtered in through the room next to them, where Ichigo and Sakura had been laid.

Ichigo and Sakura were awake, and Kurogane quickly moved to assist Ichigo while Syaoran rushed to Sakura's side. While they readjusted themselves so that Ichigo and Sakura could be included in their conversation, Ichigo gaze caught a glimpse of Mokona and smiled.

"Ah. So it was Mokona I felt after all."

Eyebrows rose. It was Fai who spoke up first. "So Mokona-chan was right when she said you were 'calling'?"

"Yes." Ichigo said slowly, trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. "Right after we left that rabbit country I could felt someone interfere with Mokona's magic and tear me away from the rest of you guys. I ended up here, right in front of the previous barrier-maker. I barely had a minute to regain my bearings before Sakura's feather flew out of him and into myself."

Ichigo paused, his scowl deepening in thought.

"I'm not sure why it did that. The only reason I can think of was that it could tell I'd been around its source – namely Sakura herself. I didn't know where the rest of you guys had ended up so I didn't fight it. I figured I could try and use the connection Sakura has between her feathers and Mokona's ability to sense them to try and find you guys while you were traveling between worlds."

A look of understanding passed Fai's face. "I see now. I thought I sensed someone pulling on Mokona's magic – that was you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. After a while I was able to sense Mokona leaving one world, so I reached out with what I could of Sakura's feather's power and tried pulling Mokona over to this world. I guess it worked."

Sakura frowned, biting her lips nervously before she spoke up. "A-ano…Ichigo-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You were asleep when we first found you…were you asleep the entire two years since you landed here?"

"Yeah, I was. " Ichigo said, running a hand through his now waist length hair in aggravation. "As soon as I let that feather in – knocked me right out. Your feathers pack a real punch, I tell you."

Sakura squeaked in embarrassment, and began promptly apologizing. Ichigo waved her off.

"It's alright. I was sort of conscious – still able to think and hear everything goin on, I just couldn't move. The stress of keeping up that barrier with your power or somethin'. It's not your fault – you can't help what your feathers do after they left you."

As Sakura calmed down, Kurogane stared at Ichigo intently.

"You said 'him'." Kurogane said abruptly, catching Ichigo's attention. "Does that mean the previous 'container' was a human or something too?"

Ichigo frowned, becoming more serious.

"Yeah…turns out the previous 'container'…was an incarnation of someone I knew once. His name…was Kugo Ginjou."

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo seemed reluctant to talk about it, yet between Fai, Kurogane and Rukia they got the whole story.

A hundred years ago the village had been in the midst of a terrible drought and famine; and to alleviate it the villagers had done the only thing they could think of. They offered a sacrifice to the gods – and the man they chose had been Kugo Ginjou.

But at the moment before Ginjou died, Ginjou had somehow come in contact with Sakura's feather. The feather hide itself inside Ginjou's body, leaving it unmarred or decayed. At the same time, the feather, perhaps sensing the reason Ginjou had died, began emitting a barrier that cut off the village from the outside world's weather, alleviating the drought at last.

But Ginjou's ghost had been bound to his body by the feather, and was unable to leave. Angry that he had been sacrificed against his will, Ginjou had accidentally activated the feather's powers further, and had worsened the famine.

The villagers, coming to the conclusion that Ginjou was now a god himself, did the only thing they could think of in an attempt to 'appease' him – to him, they sacrificed his lover Tsukishima, and the rest of his still living friends.

It was then that Ginjou realized what had happened, and, after ensuring those sacrificed to him passed on safely, devoted himself to controlling the power of the feather, so no one else would have to die.

That had been how the village's prized barrier had come about, and the story Ginjou's ghost had passed onto Ichigo at the moment of the feather's transfer.

With Ichigo now in possession of the feather, Ginjou's body dissolved into dust as it should have decades ago, and Ginjou's ghost was freed to finally pass on.

And now that Sakura's feather had been returned to her, the barrier around the village had completely disappeared.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

After the end of Ichigo's tale, the mood was rather somber. Sakura was upset that her feather had, once again, caused so much pain, and Syaoran was reassuring her by pointing out that it could no longer cause harm no that she had reintegrated itself with her; and that is was _because_ of that feather that they were able to reunite with Ichigo-san.

Rukia had left to inform the other Shrine Guardians of what had happened, and Kurogane was once again arguing with Mokona over the food Rukia had provided for them all.

Looking at Ichigo, Fai noticed that Ichigo was staring out the window, not concentrating on his food at all. Fai leaned over to only Ichigo would be the only one to hear his whispered question.

"Ginjou-san wasn't the only person you meet here that you knew before, wasn't he?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, swiftly turning his face to meet Fai's, causing his now long hair to swing violently. After a moment though, Ichigo's shoulders slumped, the far-away look returning to his face. When he finally spoke a moment later, it was so quietly that Fai almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah…"

Frowning Fai asked, "How many people was it?"

After a long moment in which Fai began to think he would not get an answer, Ichigo finally spoke again.

"All of them…" Again, Ichigo's voice was almost inaudible, and though concealed, Fai could easily sense the pain simmering beneath the words. "They weren't the same people I knew…but…they definitely…had the same souls."

Fai, not knowing what to say, decided to leave Ichigo to his darkening thoughts. Looking at Ichigo and his untouched food once more, Fai didn't think Ichigo would hear him if he attempted to comfort him anyway.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The group left the next day, Ichigo peaking only shortly with Rukia, who assured him that the village was capable of taking care of itself, even without the barrier.

Though Syaoran and Sakura had been unable to distinguish Ichigo's darker than usual mood from his usual standoffish, Kurogane had, and once again wished he knew more about the man who inspired such unusual worry with him.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Across the dimensions, Fei slammed down his goblet.

"The dammed Witch. I didn't expect her to be able to do that…not just traveling across worlds but also through time. She has some frighting powers."

"Then the witch _did_ realize…the power of those ruins." Xing-Huo said.

"Just as Clow Reed did." Fei agreed. "Perhaps, but despite all of the obstacles he put in my way…Clow Reed is dead."

Xing-Huo was certain she did not image the satisfaction in Fei's voice.

"Now the only thing standing in my way in the Time-Space Witch." Fei continued. "Though I succeeded in temporally separating Kurosaki Ichigo form the others…it truly did take most of my power to bypass the contract between him and the Witch to do so. Because of that…it made it impossible for me to chose the dimension he landed in. I suppose it _would_ have been too much to ask for the Witch to not take advantage of that."

Fei smirked. "However…it appears choosing the dimension he landed in backfired for the Witch." Upon his screen was a single image of Ichigo, during his talk with Fai. His depression was obvious to Fei. "Seeing so many familiar faces…seems to have done an excellent job of crushing whatever he recovered of his will. I don't believe he will be much trouble after all."

"Please send me." A new, but familiar voice suddenly spoke. Fei turned, his smirked deepening. "Once one enters a new world, it may be the same face, but a different person. They should be thoroughly convinced of that now."

"They'd never expect the person they meet to be someone they meet before! Is that your plan?" The figure's smirk matched Fei's.

"Very well… you shall be the basis of my next plan!"

**A/N: 1): Think of Sakura when she was placed in a tree in Nihon. **

**2) Imagine when Sakura heard the 'bell' in her first vision in chapter one.**

**Can anyone guess both who the rest of Ginjou's friends were, and who the village people who sacrificed him in the first place? It should be rather obvious.**

**Also, for those of you thinking that Ichigo didn't really show enough of a reaction to seeing his friends again…don't worry. Not only did Ichigo have two years to get used to the idea, as Fei noticed, Ichigo is not going to be returning to normal anytime soon. Next chapter you'll see more of Ichigo's reaction to being near his friends again, AND his reaction to learning about Syaoran's future-changing trip to the past. **

**Sorry for the delay, my internet was out all weekend, and most of Monday. Please review! (Please, I only recived one review last chapter! I want to hear what you guys think!)**


	5. Piffle Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 5: Piffle Country**

_"Ichigo…"_

Ichigo frowned, scrunching his eyes.

_"Ichigo…"_

He didn't recognize this voice. Ichigo frowned, concentrating, and was finally able to see part way through the darkness. A man, some years older than him, was calling to him.

_"Ichigo… - …"_

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He hadn't been able to hear that last part. Concentrating, Ichigo was able to see the man had long black hair that had been pulled into a ponytail, consequently swung over his shoulder, and the gleam of blue eyes. **(1)**

"Ichigo! Time for breakfast!"

_That_ cheerfully voice could only belong to Mokona, and Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

Mokona was happily jumping up and down on his chest, and Ichigo waited a moment before reaching out and grabbing her mid-air. Mokona giggled.

"Ichigo's up!" She declared happily. "Ichigo's up because Mokona woke him up! And he grabbed Mokona too!" **(2)**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her obvious happiness.

"Did you want something, Mokona?" he asked and received a jump combined with a nod in return.

"Yep! Fai says breakfast is ready, so Mokona came to get Ichigo up to eat!"

"I see." Ichigo said, smiling despite himself. Mokona's happiness could be infectious. "Well, I'll go get ready, and be down there soon, okay?"

Mokona nodded, before hopping again and cheerfully called to Fai that she had successfully gotten Ichigo up.

Ichigo allowed himself a small chuckle at her antics, before turning his thoughts to the strange dream he'd been woken form.

That man…Ichigo didn't know who he was, yet the feeling that he had indeed met him before plagued Ichigo. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair – which, after some deliberation, Ichigo had decided to just keep long; his hollow preferred it long anyway, to assist with instant regeneration. **(3)**

"_Ossan?"_ Ichigo asked, sending his thoughts directly to his trusted blade. _"Do you recognize him?"_

He received no response. Ichigo felt a touch of concern. Usually, even if he didn't get a verbal response, Zangetsu would send him an image of what he was feeling – approval, agreement, etc. – and yet he received nothing at all in response to his question. That was not like Zangetsu at all, and Ichigo didn't think he had done anything recently to anger Zangetsu enough that he would refuse to speak to him – hadn't in fact, since he first learned his sword's name and had not called to him during his fight with Kenpachi.

Before Ichigo could contemplate further though, he heard Mokona call to him again.

"I'm coming!"

Ichigo decided to push his thoughts to the side for now. He could always figure it out later – it wasn't like Zangetsu would be going anywhere.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

While Ichigo ate breakfast together with everyone, though, Syaoran was left to deal with a strange dream of his own.

Struggling with the pain in his right eye, Syaoran was abruptly awakened from the dream of his doppelganger by Mokona.

Syaroan, after hearing it was already noon, decided to keep the dream, along with the strange happenings of Shura country to himself. **(4)**

He had no idea of the mistake he was making.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Though the day had started out nicely, Kurogane thought, the rest of the day had quickly gone downhill.

First there had been the shopping trip with Sakura, which hadn't been bad at all, or at least, _hadn't_ been, until they happened upon Piffle World's incarnation of Tomoyo-hime. While Kurogane had been shocked, he'd quickly gotten over it, as Tomoyo spent no time in completely ignoring Kurogane in favor of gushing over Sakura.

Of course, this meant Tomoyo had been invited over to their temporary home, and they learned that she was the president of the company sponsoring the race that had Sakura's feather as the prize. This, unfortunately, had the consequence of Tomoyo requesting to see Sakura fly, which had ended in disaster, as Clow's princess had still not gotten very used to the Dragonfly machine, and had quickly crashed.

Moments before, Sakura had just given up practicing her flying with Syaroan, after slamming her machine into their home's side.

Kurogane sighed heavily, and was handed a beer by Fai, who smiled and sat next to him.

"Isn't that a heart-warming scene?" Fai mused, looking out the window to where Syaroan was helping Sakura clean up after her crash. "Come to think of it, you were pretty heartwarming yourself today, Kuro-tan."

"Huh?" Kurogane asked, not even bothering to berate the magician for mangling his name; he was too tired to argue with him right now.

"Tomoyo-chan." Fai said simply, knowing that would be enough. Sure enough, he was quickly given a dark, but surprised look by Kurogane. "She looks just like the princess in Kuro-tan's country, right? The name's the same too. You talked even less than usual. But I have to say that your crush on Tomoyo-chan was entertainment in itself, Kuro-rin!"

This, of course, had been said in an annoyingly cheerful tone; but as Fai raised his drink to his mouth, his tone became rather more serious.

"But…we see a lot of them, don't we? Those people with the same faces but who aren't the same. Ichigo seemed affected by meeting another one again so soon, didn't he? He didn't talk very much either – even less than normal."

"Wouldn't he be?" Kurogane said simply. "He just ran into a lot of familiar faces in that last world, didn't he?"

"Hmm…I suppose so." Fai mused, sitting back down at the table while Kurogane remained standing. "But you know, Kuro-rin…Syaroan-kun and I where talking about how we made changes to Shara countries' past, and we took that time to tell Ichigo about what happened…he was very surprised that we had. Changing not just one person's, but an entire countries past…he looked more disturbed than Syaoran-kun did at the idea. And he's been in a pretty bad mood since then."

Kurogane couldn't bring himself to be surprised at that. He had noticed that Ichigo had seemed to be in a worse mood than usual – he'd gone straight to bed after Tomoyo had left – and had chalked it up to still getting over the Shrine village, but if the magician and the kid had mentioned their little time-travel trip in addition to that…well it explained a lot.

"That's not really surprising, is it?" Kurogane asked, glancing down at Fai and seeing his curious face – he'd been right then, the magician was just telling him this to see his reaction to it.

"We don't know why the hell that guy ended up at the Witch's place, but you noticed as well, didn't you?" Kurogane paused, and seeing the somber look on Fai's face, took it as confirmation.

"That guy…he never once mentioned trying to return to his home world." Even the idiot Magician had simply come right out and said that he didn't want to return o his world. "Not even after telling the kid he'd help him out. And he didn't even hesitate in giving up his 'most important thing'. To do that…his circumstances…must have been pretty horrible."

Fai let a sad smile cross his face. "Yeah…we can only imagine what memories seeing those familiar faces must've brought up."

Kurogane let a stagnant silence fill the room for several minutes, before looking down at the magician and asking something that had been bothering him for a while.

"It looks like you haven't meet yours yet." Kurogane now had Fai's full attention. "The one you have to constantly run from."

Back at Shura, while Fai had not been able to understand what any of the natives had been saying without Mokona, he been entirely reliant on Kurogane, so the magician had never really left his side during those six months. While Fai had quickly learned how to guess what was going on by the tone of their voices, Kurogane had seen him react to only one word during their time there: Ashura-o. The way Fai's face had twisted at first hearing the name, and then seeing the Ashura-o they were fighting against, left Kurogane with no doubt that while 'Ashura-o' was the name of the one he was running from, the person did not resemble, physically at least, the one they met in Shura.

"He may have the same face…but there's no saying that it's really the same person or not." Kurogane finished, the magician's aura considerably darker and colder than before.

"I'll know." Fai's voice was dark with its sincerity. "Whether it's just a person wearing the same face…or whether it's that very person…I will know!"

And just like that, the magician's face and aura took a complete three-sixty swing to carefree.

"Just like you and Ichigo would know." The magician said happily, now resting his head on his palms.

Kurogane only stared at the man, wondering if there would ever be a time where he'd finally leave his stupid mask behind.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

A floor above them, sweat poured down Ichigo's face, twisted into a grimace. He was deep into sleep, yet it was not a peaceful sleep.

Meeting not only Rukia and the others in the Shrine village, but Byakuya as well had been harder than Ichigo had thought it would be on him.

They had been happy, completely unaffected by the war that had taken their lives in the world Ichigo had come from. There had be no incarnation of 'Ichigo Kurosaki' at that world, and seeing them again had brought a torrent of memories that threatened to consume Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't know what he'd do if he had to've conversed and interacted with them – if he had gotten lose to them again, Ichigo didn't think he'd be able to leave the Shrine after Syaroan and the others had arrived looking for him. (It is for that reason alone Ichigo is actually _glad_ that Sakura's feather left him unable to interact with them. Sometimes he got the feeling that the feather had been able to sense his emotions and had tried it's best to calm him, but could only one of Sakura's feathers have that much power?)

And Byakuya, _Kami-sama_, Byakuya had been there too. He hadn't just been alive and happy either, he'd been intricately bound together with Hisana.

If the thing Byakuya had been most uncomfortable with while dating Ichigo had been his young age, then the thing that had bothered Ichigo the most was Byakuya's deceased wife, Hisana. It was intimidating and awkward, knowing your male lover had once been married and deeply in love with another woman; and Ichigo had never really decided how he felt about Hisana, much the way he never decided how he felt at being compared to Kaien Shiba – especially when Rukia got that look in her eye that meant she was comparing him to some long ago memory of him.

And yet, despite how well Ichigo thought they had been together, the first incarnation he'd meet of Byakuya in another world, he'd been with Hisana, and Ichigo had not even existed in that world.

Ichigo didn't know what to think about that. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't hurt, yet… Byakuya had been happy; and wasn't that the most important thing?

He didn't know. And then there had been the talk with Fai and Syaroan, their time-traveling adventure that had ended up changing the future of Shura – Shara country, for the better, which hadn't helped Ichigo _at all_.

To be able to change the past…it was too much. Ichigo couldn't think of the what-if's and could've-beens. Those ideas had tormented him enough on their own, even before the war had ended, and Ichigo had always crushed those thoughts ruthlessly. After all, there was no way to turn back the clock and change the past, that was what he'd always thought… but to hear it was possible…

He didn't know what to do, what to think.

The torrent of emotions Ichigo had been repressing for two years overwhelmed him, finally breaking through his defenses.

Helpless, Ichigo let himself be consumed by his memories.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Trapped in his dreams, Ichigo was unable to sense the presence that suddenly appeared in his room.

"Hold on now! Ya can calm down, I'm a comin' – there's no need to be in such a rush! Ain't no one goin' anywhere!"

A strange, fox-like (or perhaps a bear-like?) creature appeared, carrying a handful of large, colorful balloons that shined brightly. One balloon in particular, was stretched out further than all the rest, leaning noticeably towards the bed where Ichigo was stryan about, and it was this balloon that had been rushing the Dream Buyer in this direction. **(5)**

Blinking furiously in an effort to readjust himself after such a rough ride (courtesy of his balloon), the Dream Buyer looked around the room he'd been rushed into, and spying Ichigo jumped back in shock, barely keeping his hat on.

"Gallopin' gargoyles! Such a nightmare I haven't seen in decades!"

Concerned, the Dream Buyer edged closer to Ichigo, taking his time to study him, before reaching out, laying his hand over Ichigo's head, before making a swishing motion. The Dream Buyers magic now at work, he clenched his hand shut before opening it again, having gathered the essence of the nightmare.

Cherry blossom petals fell from his hand.

They were not regular pink petals, though, but twisted and sickly, and a mix of rusted red and black in color.

"Ahh…I see it now." The Dream Buyer nodded to himself. "This is the famed Kurosaki Ichigo… Well, dreamin' about dead friends and lovers make these sort of nightmares."

The dream Buyer paused gathering his thoughts, and the balloon that had initially dragged the buyer to the room waited in anticipation.

"Well," The Dream Buyer said, turning his attention to said balloon. "Ya sure this is the one you want?"

The balloon shined brightly. The dream buyer sighed in an accepting sort of way.

"Well, I was hopin' to hang on to ya a bit longer, but you've chosen a fine one, so I can't say much."

Reaching up, the Dream Buyer took the balloon, and making sure to hold it directly over the twitching body of Ichigo, popped it.

A single arrow fell out of it, the moment it touched Ichigo's chest it dissolved, merging into him.

Ichigo's movement's stopped, and a moment later, Ichigo grimaced a bit, before the Dream Maker reached out, placing a hand on Ichigo's chest, and pulling out a single, fully bloomed cherry blossom.

Unlike the previous ones however, this one was a perfect pale pink. The Dream Buyer nodded in satisfaction.

"Even if it was a nightmare to begin with, it's got some good value, bein' from the Kurosaki Ichigo himself." The Dream Buyer chuckled to himself. "Got to hand it to that Yuko-han, she knew what she was doin' like always. That one dream leadin' me to another of its caliber…"

In his sleep, Ichigo smiled. The Dream Buyer noticed this, and chuckled again.

"Yep, doin' it's job fine, alright. Sleep well tonight, Kurosaki Ichigo – if there's a soul around that deserved tha' dream, it was you." The Dream Buyer, like anyone one worth their salt in the supernatural world, was of course, well aware of the struggles that Ichigo had been through. Like Watanuki, Ichigo and his fellow travelers held the attention of the entire supernatural world.

Smiling, the dream buyer placed the cherry blossom into a different balloon, before rising up and beginning to disappear.

"I wish many a more good dreams ta you, Kurosaki Ichigo." The dream buyer said, looking down at Ichigo's now peaceful face. "Ya don't know just how much everyone's rootin' for you and ya friends, so at least…have peace while ya sleep."

With his final blessing, the dream buyer vanished, leaving all the houses residents unaware of his visit.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

That night, Ichigo slept more peacefully than he'd been able to in years, waking up with a warm feeling in his heart, and feeling unusually rested.

When Mokona bounced into his room, following her usual morning routine of making sure everyone was up, Ichigo did not have to fake or even try to muster up the energy to smile and joke back at her, which seemed to place Mokona in an even more jubilant mood.

Kurogane and Fai noticed his good mood, and while Kurogane scowled at his too-early-in-the-morning-cheer, Fai said Ichigo must have slept very well the night before.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied. "I just had…a really good dream."

While Fai and Kurogane looked intrigued, Sakura chirped happily that she was glad for him, and began detailing (mostly for Syaoran) the memory she had dreamed of the night before.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

That afternoon was the preliminary round of the Dragonfly race, and Kurogane was the only one who grumbled about having to do the race twice.

Starting his machine, having been named Ryu-go by Mokona, apparently because of the dragon-like designs on the sides, Ichigo noted that five seconds into the race Sakura was already having trouble with her machine, the Winged-egg-go, though Syaoran was quickly able to guide her in the right direction.

Ichigo somewhat understood her distress. Apparently the desert she and Syaroan originated from had no automobiles to speak of, while Ichigo's was the only one who did. While Fai and Kurogane had never hear nor seen anything like the dragonfly machines before Piffle, they were able to master them quickly enough, as had Syaoran.

While the dragonfly machine was slightly difficult for Ichigo to maneuver, he also got the hang of it quickly, and was able to keep up Kurogane and Fai, who were both near the top five racers. Behind them, Syaroan was convinced by Sakura to go ahead on his own, and was quickly catching up with them.

The announcement of a sudden squall had Ichigo worried for Sakura for a moment, but she surprised them all by avoiding it expertly. Watching as Tomoyo held out Sakura's feather to mark the finish line, Ichigo was close enough to hear Kurogane ask why they didn't just steal it then and there. Fai laughed loudly, covering up Ichigo's small chuckle.

Any plans to do so, however, were quickly cut short when Tomoyo announced that the feather was a replica. This did not amuse Kurogane, though Ichigo and Fai suspected it had been something like that.

While Kurogane rushed ahead, Ichigo and Fai easily followed him; Kurogane's sudden acceleration had cleared a nice path. Syaroan was not far from them, in the middle of the racers, while Sakura was still firmly in the last part of the racers.

Kurogane, of course reached the finish line first, Fai following in third place, and Ichigo quickly finishing after him in fifth place. Right as Syaroan was coming up to the finish line, however, an explosion suddenly rocked mid-air, and Syaoran only narrowly avoided it, landing in eleventh place.

The real concern now was Sakura, who, still in the last group, had yet to reach the debris of the explosion. Sakura's string of good luck continued though, and she raced through the smoke and debris, before racing neck and neck with another dragonfly racer for the final, twentieth spot in the finals. It was a photo finish, but Sakura won by mere inches, making it so all five travelers were entered into the final race.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

That night, everyone celebrated making it into the final, and while Sakura was entertained by tales of Roller Coasters by Mokona; the others talked about the possibility that someone had tried to fix the race. While Syaoran had been unable to notice anything, Sakura had noticed "bright sparkly things" and quickly reveled herself to be drunk, courtesy of a spiked drink via Mokona.

It was Kurogane who put an end to Sakura's shenanigans, after she, once again, crashed her dragonfly into the house's walls in an attempt to 'practice'.

Ichigo, along with Fai, had a quiet laugh at his expense.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The next day was not lacking in excitement either.

While Fai teased Kurogane over their appearance on TV, Sakura and Syaoran went Shopping, bringing Mokona along with them. While there, they were confronted by Shugo and Nokoru, who were investigating the possibility of someone cheating in the preliminary.

No sooner than Mokona and the others arrived back from their extended trip, did the Time-Space With suddenly contacted them through Mokona.

"There is a little matter we need to discuss." Yuko said, reclining easily. "Where are your clothes?"

Ichigo was relived to see he was not the only one confused. As Syaroan explained that they had left them Shura though, the witch's two child assistants wheeled a rack into their view – a rack full of their clothes, including, Ichigo noticed, his original shinigami uniform he'd been wearing since the witch had taken his Mugetsu powers.

The quickly explained that she had collected them from Shura, but as Kurogane demanded them back, the witch refused.

"They were once in your possession, but you abandoned them. Now they are in my possession." The Witch explained calmly. "If you want them back, there is a price."

Ichigo sweat dropped. _"Possession really is nine-tenths of the law after all, huh…."_

Kurogane, of course, blew up over this, while Syaroan calmly asked what they were supposed to pay in return for them back.

"Something that corresponds with the value of the clothes."

While Syaoran and Sakura puzzled over this, Yuko went on to warn them that if they waited too long, she would simply sell off the clothes, since her shop was rather like a pawn shop. Kurogane, of course did not take this well, but his ranting was interrupted by Sakura, who thanked the witch for everything she'd done for them all.

The witch accepted the thanks easily, while Ichigo and the others smiled at Sakura's sincerity.

Before cutting off her contact with Mokona, however, Yuko threatened to sell of Kurogane's sword and Fai's tattoo if she was not repaid for White Day.

Ichigo blinked. He hadn't known the Witch was in a dimension that celebrated Valentine's and White Day. Before Fai, Syaoran and Sakura puzzled over the term for too long, Mokona took upon herself to explain the witch's meaning. The chocolates she had given them Oto had been her valentine's chocolate, and the arrow she'd sent had been her demanding her white day gift.

"Oh…so that was it." Ichigo said, now understanding the Witch's game. At Fai's curious glance, he elaborated.

"My world has Valentine's day and White day. I didn't know that's why she'd given us those chocolates, though, or I would've told you guys."

Syaoran frowned in thought. "Oh? What would make a good White Day gift, then?"

"Hmm, I wonder." Ichigo said, also thinking. "It depends on the person but the return gift is supposed to be at least three times more expensive…"

"I want to do it!" Sakura spoke up, surprising them all, especially Kurogane, who'd' just declared he wouldn't give anything the Witch. "I want to make it a thank-you gift to the Witch!"

"Yes, you're right." Syaroan said, smiling encouragingly at Sakura.

Fai also agreed, but said that he first wanted to find out about their shopping trip. Of course, Fai had gone too long without teasing Kurogane and called out for 'daddy' to help get out snacks, sending Kurogane into a rage.

"My, aren't you having fun!"

And that was when Tomoyo decided to arrive on the scene.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Though Tomoyo's intention was to find out if she could design an outfit for Sakura to wear during the race, Tomoyo ended up sending most of the time talking about the suspected rigging in the prelim and the possibility of a repeat in the final; swearing to do her best to stop the culprit if it was so. Ichigo hadn't been able to survive as a Clan Head's lover without learning when people were lying to him, however, and Tomoyo, at the moment of her vow, did not look like one who was telling the truth.

Glancing at Kurogane, however, Ichigo noticed he also seemed to notice that. Ichigo wondered, however, if that was his Ninja training, or from knowing _his_ Tomoyo so well.

After Tomoyo left, however, Sakura once again enlisted Syaroan in helping her practice for the final. To Kurogane's exasperation, Sakura did not seem any better than before on her dragonfly.

And just like that, the day of the final race was upon them.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Before they could even begin the race they had to draw a ball from a machine that would tell them their starting positions.

Syaoran, going first, ended up with the sixteenth place, Ichigo, following him in a nice spot of irony, landed the fifteenth place. Kurogane ended up with the ninth place, Fai eleventh, and Sakura, continuing her streak of good luck, landed the first place.

The layout of the final race was different than the prelim. While the prelim was just about being fast enough to get one of the first twenty spots, the final was much more complicated. First, guided by a compass the racers would have to go through three checkpoints, getting a badge from each one before getting to the finish line.

While Sakura quickly lost her lead, Kurogane quickly replaced her, Ichigo and Fai trailing shortly behind him. Navigating through the cities' buildings and roads was much more complicated than the open-air course of the prelim, Kurogane having to pull several dangerous sharp turns to keep his lead.

The first check point was quickly in view, a large sphere contain badges with a star on them. Fai was shocked when, nearing the sphere, the container disappeared, leaving the coins to fall, and the contestants to catch them. While Ichigo and Kurogane easily caught one, Fai had to stretch a bit, having been caught off guard.

Syaroan was just arriving at the scene of the checkpoint when, suddenly and unexpectedly, the sphere holding the badges exploded, Syaroan not close enough for it to have disintegrated in response to his appearance. Sending his machine into a tailspin, Syaroan was able to grab a badge for himself, and it was only through the intervention of Mokona that Sakura was able to take one for herself as well.

Meanwhile, Kurogane, Ichigo and Fai were just arriving at the second checkpoint, which was a giant tube named the Dragon Tube. Once entering it, it began moving in all different directions, which was very confusing and tricky, Ichigo only just managing to avoid crashing inside the tube.

Fai was not so lucky, as in another sabotaged act, the tube began moving violently, catching his dragonfly's wing and smashing it, taking him out of the race. Ichigo slowed his machine in concern, taking the time to look back at Fai to ensure he was seriously harmed, and was relived when he wasn't.

This left Syaroan and Sakura still to get through, however. Luckily, by the time they arrived, the Piffle Company had stabilized the tube, rendering it completely motionless, meaning both Syaroan and Sakura got though the tube easily.

Checkpoint three turned out to be a maze of ravines. They couldn't fly ahead the ravines, but clearing the ravines seemed easy enough…until one sharp turn too many sent one racer crashing towards the water, right in Syaoran's path. Syaroan was left with no choice but to allow the machine to hit him, least the rider possibly die hitting the ravine wall behind him. The rider of the crashed machine turned out to be Piffle's incarnation of Ryuo, and Syaroan, upon revealing he was uninjured in the crash, discovered their personalities were much the same.

Though worried about Syaroan, Sakura forced herself to focus on the race, least she crash herself.

While Sakura steeled herself, they finally reached the final obstacle course for the third checkpoint – geysers. The time in-between the first rumblings of the rising geyser was enough of a warning for Kurogane and Ichigo to avoid them, both were forced to slow down to allow enough of a reaction speed.

Sakura, however gained speed, able to sense a feel of when the geysers were about to burst. She was doing magnificently too – getting ahead of Ichigo (who found it easier to follow her path) and placing second, right behind Kurogane.

Now past the geyser stage, everyone began pressing their engines, racing towards the finish line, when something unexpected happened. A large geyser suddenly shot up, right beneath Sakura, who had been unable to sense it, tipping Kurogane and Ichigo off the fact that the geyser was not a natural one. There was not time to think on that though, and Kurogane, reacting to the danger the princess found herself in, did the only thing that came to mind.

Pressing his engine to the limit, Kurogane rammed into Sakura, pushing her out of the way of the geyser and taking the full brunt of the impact himself. Though Sakura and Ichigo immediately paused in their tracks out of alarm and concern, Kurogane quickly reappeared, and yelled for them – or rather Sakura – to get going.

"This is something you need to do, isn't it?!" Kurogane screamed, and he seemed to have struck Sakura deeply.

Nodding empathically, Sakura set back off into the race, Ichigo following and quickly staying near her, unwilling to take any more chances. If they lost, they lost and would resort to stealing the feather after all, right now he needed to make sure Sakura would remain in one piece by the end of the race.

Racing straight through the remaining ravines, Ichigo took note of how serious and determined Sakura had become, and smiled. She was rally starting to regain her sense of self.

Exiting the ravine, though, Ichigo was left dumfounded. All that remained was a waterfall, and the contestants still couldn't fly over it. How were they supposed to find the finish line in this?

While Ichigo remained confused, Sakura was left with no doubts.

"Tomoyo-chan sponsored this race…so there must be way of getting through to the goal!"

With that, Sakura thoroughly shocked Ichigo in racing straight towards the waterfall, plunging right though it, and out of the goal hoop.

"The first-time entrant, the Winged-Egg-Go…is the winner!"

"I…won?" Sakura asked, still surprised her plan had worked. As shock left her features, however, joy quickly replaced it.

"I won!"

Still behind the waterfall, Ichigo chuckled, not at all upset that he had lost. Sakura deserved her win, Ichigo certainly wouldn't have thought of recklessly driving right through the waterfall.

While Sakura celebrated her win, Syaroan watched the result in joy, Fai ha finally managed to convince Kurogane to get his hand treated. While waling towards the medic, however, Fai and Kurogane quickly came to the conclusion that someone had been trying to win through cheating.

"Yeah…two of them." Was all Kurogane said, surprising Fai.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Finally, after getting all the contestants out of the race track and treated for any injuries, Sakura was finally presented with her prize- her feather. While Syaoran's attention was completely taken up by Sakura- and a meddling Ryuo, Ichigo had the chance to overhear Kurogane talking with Fai.

"But…don't you think they've changed? At the start of our travels Syaroan-kun never smiled at all. And maybe it was because she had lost her memories, but…Sakura-chan was always so unsure of herself. Even Ichigo seems to have lightened up a bit, hm? And Kuro-run, you were always angry, and now you're exactly the same."

"Huh?" Kurogane asked, a little more than miffed, but Fai continued, still serious.

"But…during our travels, there are a lot of painful spots, but also fun times. And when I see those two giving it their all and smiling…and even Ichigo looking at them softly….I can't help but think they've changed."

Kurogane stared, taking in the magician deeply, before speaking.

"If you think that, then you've changed too."

"Eh…?" Fai asked, his voice barley heard over the crowd, staring in absolute shock at Kurogane.

Ichigo looked at them, surprised at the turn of conversation, before looking away; a sharp pain in his chest reawakening.

The way Kurogane and Fai acted around each other…pushing each other around for their own good…reminded him so much of himself and Byakuya. Like Fai and Kurogane they had both been so stubborn and caught in their ways…only meeting each other and getting close had started changing them for the better.

Thinking back on their words, Ichigo snorted softly. "Getting lighter"? Ichigo was no where near recovery – just being around Kurogane and Fai as they got so close to each other without the other realizing it was killing him, remaining him of what he once had and had lost forever.

Fai may have been right on the other accounts, but he was wrong about Ichigo.

He hadn't changed at all; he was still stuck in the past, and unable to leave.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

That night, Tomoyo hosted a party at her Piffle Company Blimp in honor of Sakura's win. The party had just barely gotten started, though, before a sudden ringing sound began to hurt Mokona's ears. A moment later all of the blimp's windows suddenly broke, revealing Kyle Rodnart, who, using the opportunity, was levitating the feather towards him.

It was Mokona who interfered, using her Super Vacuum technique to take back the feather, returning it to Sakura.

"Oh for kami-sama's sake!" Kyle cursed. "That weird _thing _did it here just like in the country of Jade!"

Syaoran was not the only one shocked at this announcement, but he was the first one to speak.

"Country of Jade?! Then you're Doctor Kyle?!"

"You people aren't the only ones who can travel dimensions." Kyle explained, not looking bothered in the slightest that he had once again lost a feather. "Of course there are people in other worlds with the same faces…but you never know. One could be the original."

"Guard team!" Tomoyo yelled suddenly, trying to capture Kyle.

Kyle, however, simply jumped back out of the window, slipping into a tear in the sky that Fai was able to recognize as a portal to a different dimension. While Tomoyo instructed her employees to tend to any wounded and the clean up, Fai cornered her, backed by Kurogane.

"The race is over. Perhaps you'd care to explain what was going on? Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo paused, slightly surprised, before nodding and smiling.

"All right."

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

As it turned out, Ichigo and Kurogane was right, Tomoyo had been the one to fix most of the race. The only part she hadn't fixed had been the geyser in the third checkpoint. The reason why Tomoyo had done so was a surprise to all of them, but to Kurogane most of all.

"Then I had a dream…of a girl who looked exactly like me."

The Tomoyo-hime of Kurogane's country had the ability of dream walking, and had told her Piffle counterpart about everything that was connected to the feather. With her power as Piffle Company's president, she was able to find out when they had all arrived, and had, upon Nokoru's suggestion, offered it as the prize of a dragonfly race.

Flying close to Sakura and Syaroan, and having Shugo and Nokoru fly close to Ichigo, Kurogane and Fai during the race to ensure their safety, Tomoyo set traps intending to catch the one she knew would be after the feather, but, in the end, flailed.

Bowing her head in apology, Tomoyo was shocked when Sakura was able to wake up momentarily; to ask if she had tried to fix the race so that they'd win.

"No." Tomoyo denied. She had set traps, but they had not been advantageous to any of them, as Tomoyo was sure they'd be able to win due to their own efforts.

"Thank you…" Sakura managed to give Tomoyo one sincere smile before slumping back into sleep.

That, was of course the moment Fai suggested restarting the party – and got hearty agreements, of course.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The next morning, of course, everyone was extremely hung over except for Sakura (who'd been unconscious the entire party), Kurogane (who restrained himself), Ichigo (who hadn't drunk anything), and Tomoyo – which threw Ichigo for a loop, since he knew she'd drunk almost as much as Fai.

Helping Tomoyo and Sakura with drinks (nonalcoholic) for everyone, Ichigo was able to hear their conversation on what Sakura should give as a thank you gift to the Time-Space Witch.

With his enhanced hearing, Ichigo was able to hear Tomoyo's whispered suggestion to Sakura, and surprising both of them, leaned in and added his own idea to it.

"That's a great idea, Ichigo-san!" Sakura beamed, and Tomoyo smiled in agreement.

"Well, I have to give her a White Day gift too, right?" Ichigo smiled slightly at Sakura's enthusiasm.

A few hours later, while everyone was just beginning to be able to function, Sakura skipped happily out of her room, holding a large bundle of fabric, with Tomoyo and Ichigo trailing behind her; Ichigo also holding a bundle.

"Moko-chan!" Sakura called out happily. "Is it possible for me to speak with the Witch-san?"

"Sure!"

A flicker of light later, and the Witch's hologram appeared, thoroughly shocking the gathered audience.

"I found a way to thank you!" Sakura told the witch joyously. "I made it with the help of Tomoyo-chan!" Folding out the bundle, Sakura revealed it to be a stylish overcoat, one that quickly earned the Witches' approval.

"Oh!" Sakura continued. "Ichigo-san helped out and made something for you too!"

"Oh?" Now the Witch was intrigued.

Nodding, Ichigo unfolded his own bundle, which was reveled to be dress made to go with the overcoat, decorated with butterflies. Looking closer, however, the Witch knew that they were not just any butterflies, but Jigoku-cho. Mokona opened her mouth, quickly sucking up the two items and transporting them to the Witch.

"Thank you! These are certainly fine clothes. But! This means I've received Sakura and Ichigo's gifts ONLY! While they're enough to pay for their white day obligations and your original clothes…I still expect three more gifts form the rest of you!"

Completely ignoring Kurogane and Syaroan shock at that announcement (Fai had been expecting it), the witch's hologram began dissipating. Before disappearing the witch was able to tell them that to reclaim their clothes, they simply needed to call and let her know when they needed them; all while chuckling at Kurogane's expression.

"I am never going to give her a gift!" Was Kurogane's empathic announcement, while both Fai and Syaoran wondered out loud what they should give the Witch.

"Then…we're going to the next world?" Fai asked, noticing that Mokona was activating her magic, her wings appearing.

"Yep!"

As Sakura finished her goodbyes to Tomoyo, Kurogane finally decided to speak.

"In your dreams…if you see the princess again," Kurogane began, capturing Tomoyo's complete attention, "pass this on…say that "I'm coming back!""

"I will!" Tomoyo declared, smiling at them all.

And with that, the group of travelers left Piffle behind.

**A/N: This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would (about 18 pages in Word!). Oh well, it's not like any of you mind, huh?**

**1) I have no idea what color Clow Reed's eyes are. In all the colored pics I managed to look up they're always black or gray. I only watched the anime for a few episodes, and from what I remember I've always thought they were blue. I looked on not only the Tsubasa Wiki, but also the xxxholic AND Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki, and none off them had listed what color his eyes were. So for the purposes of this fic, Clow Reed's eyes will be blue (giving him another resemblance to Watanuki, his descendant, other than black hair), unless someone can convince me otherwise.**

**2) When Mokona wakes up Syaoran in the first volume (right after leaving the Witch's store, and was cleaning the rain off him), she complains that he didn't grab her. I assume that Kurogane probably didn't take well to being woken by her and had instinctively grabbed her before he was fully conscious. Mokona seems to take Kurogane constantly grabbing her in anger as a game, (and eventually it does turn into one for them, doesn't it?) so I think Mokona would be delighted that someone else joined in.**

**3) In the battle against Ulquiorra, after his mask was destroyed, Ichigo's long hair was used to reform his heart – which had been blasted out by Ulquiorra's cero, and was the reason for his berserk hollowfication in the first place.**

**4) Though I didn't narrate it, as in canon, the original Syaroan controlled his clones' (the one traveling with Sakura) arms during his fight with Kurogane.**

**5) This is indeed, the very same Dream Buyer form Volume 9 (?) of xxxholic. The dream the buyer gave Ichigo is, you guessed it, the dream he bought from Watanuki (that originally belonged to Domeki, and was a dream of Domeki's grandfather). As an extremely powerful sacred dream, it was of course able to banish Ichigo's nightmare and put him in a better mood for the prelim the next day. What exactly did Ichigo dream of that made him so happy? I think I'll leave that up to my readers' imagination.**

**Please, please review!**


	6. Lecourt Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 6: Lecourt Country**

_"Ichigo…"_

It was that man again, Ichigo noticed. The man with the black hair and blue eyes.

_"Ichigo…we…"_

Ichigo frowned, he was now completely able to see the man's features, and was able to see he wore glasses; though Ichigo still did not recognize the man, Mokona would have, for it was none other than Clow Reed himself. Seeing his features clearly, however did nothing to alleviate the confusion Ichigo felt around him. He was still certain that he had met this man before, yet Zangetsu-no-ossan still refused to answer him whenever he tried to ask about him.

_"Ichigo…"_

The man's voice was getting fainter, and Ichigo struggled to remain asleep longer, determined to hear the rest of the man's message.

"…_we must…"_

It was no good, unable to struggle against the call of consciousness; Ichigo woke, blinking his eyes furiously against the bright sun.

"Oh, you're awake now!"

That voice could only be Fai's, and Ichigo sat up and turned, spotting the magician and Kurogane settling themselves from where they had also landed on the ground. Glancing around, Ichigo noted that Syaroan was still unconscious, with Sakura flittering nervously around him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. The seal on Syaoran's right eye…despite the magician's magic, it was loosening. It was beginning to be a matter of time before it simply broke, and when that happened…Ichigo didn't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good.

While Ichigo went with Kurogane and Fai to gather information (and clothes) about the new world they had landed in, Sakura staying behind to watch over the still sleeping Syaoran.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Less than thirty minutes later, Ichigo and the others returned, just in time to see Sakura performing a good dream charm for Syaoran. Mokona, of course, wasted no time in teasing the two.

They spent the ride to the library they had found explaining to Sakura and Syaoran what they had learned about the country of Lecourt – namely, in that it was filled with magic, as nearly everyone in the country performed it.

Arriving at the massive library, Ichigo chuckled at the awed and impressed look on Syaoran's face. Syaoran quickly lost himself in seeing whether or not he could read the languages of the books. Fai and Mokona, however, quickly wasted no time in teasing "Daddy" (a.k.a. Kurogane) that they had no money to buy their dear 'son' (Syaoran) any of the books.

A startled gasp form Syaoran, however brought Ichigo's attention to him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, curious as to what Syaoran found.

"Nothing…It's just that book…there's nothing written on the spine."

Glancing over in curiosity, Ichigo followed Syaoran's line of sight to where the book was. Picking it up, and not noticing the familiar pattern on the front, Ichigo flipped through the pages. There was absolutely nothing written in it, nor any illustrations.

"There's nothing in it." Ichigo said to Syaoran; showing him the blank pages. Syaoran nodded, going back to the shelves, and Ichigo handed the book over to Kurogane, who had been looking in their direction, clearly curious as well.

Kurogane took the book, flipping it open.

Suddenly, he was no longer in the library, but in field that looked like the world of the Time-Space Witch's world.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

It was poring down raining – this was the first thing that Kurogane noticed.

The next thing he noticed was crying. It was not just the snuffling of a child, but deep, heart wrenching sobs that had Kurogane quickly looking for the source. He found it soon enough.

A child, no older than ten, was sobbing loudly, and shaking the shoulders of a prone woman with the same shade of orange hair as the child.

"Mom…Mom…Mom!"

The child's face rose enough that Kurogane could now see his features – and Kurogane felt shock race through him. Though it was much younger looking, Kurogane was certain.

The child was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the same man he was traveling with presently.

Kurogane felt he was entitled to be confused. What was going on? How had Ichigo suddenly become a child?! And the woman he was shaking…looking closer, Kurogane could see that she was dead. It took only a moment for Kurogane to connect their physical similarities and Ichigo's cries together.

Somehow, he was watching Ichigo's mother's death.

Kurogane felt an old, familiar pain resurface. Though Kurogane was older than Ichigo at the time of his parent's murders, he had still been young. And here Ichigo was, having also lost his mother at a young age.

Kurogane heard the sound of pounding feet, and soon, a man that soon that identified himself as Ichigo's father (they looked almost nothing a like) arrived, taking hold of his son and taking in the situation, tears soon pouring from his own eyes.

Kurogane forced his attention away from the scene, trying to figure out what was going on. By chance, he glanced down at the book he hadn't realized he still had a hold of, and was shocked once more.

There was writing on the pages he had them open to. Reaching down, Kurogane flipped several pages ahead, where there was more writing, and was shocked when the rainy scenery suddenly disappeared.

"Can you really see ghosts?"

A girl, roughly the same age as Ichigo, had posed the question and Ichigo paused momentarily before answering.

"No."

"I thought so. They were just sprouting nonsense after all."

Kurogane frowned. He was standing right in-between the girl and Ichigo, yet neither of them noticed him.

"_So they can't see me at all…" _Kurogane thought, before turning several more pages, deciding to test a theory.

With each turn of the page, the scene changed, confirming Kurogane's theory. He was inside the world of the book he was holding. Thinking back on everything that had happened before he had entered this place, Kurogane could only come to one conclusion. Since the book had been blank until Ichigo had handled it, the only explanation was that the book took the memories of the person who first handled it, then showed them to the next person who handled it.

Kurogane growled. Memories were precious, private, things. Ichigo had no idea what would happen when he gave the book to Kurogane, no idea that Kurogane already seen the death of his mother, and was encroaching on even more of his memories. Kurogane had no right to be watching his memories.

Trying to figure out what to do, Kurogane tried to flip the book over, hoping that maybe instructions had appeared on the book.

This was when Kurogane discovered he was not capable of moving his hands, much less the rest of his body. The pages of the book suddenly began moving on their own, scenes flashing before Kurogane before they settled to another scene, one that was obviously several years later than the last memory of the girl.

Ichigo was now a teenager, and was currently kicking a small woman Kurogane recognized from the Shrine village – Rukia.

"I am a shinigami."

That sentence froze Kurogane's attempts at discovering how to escape the book; and despite himself, Kurogane listened in fascination to the woman's explanation of the afterlife. Ichigo surprised Kurogane by flatly refusing to believe Rukia's explanation, until she decided to prove her powers by rendering him unable to move his arms.

Everything went downhill from there, with one of the 'hollows' Rukia had been talking about attacking Ichigo's family, drawn in by Ichigo's large 'reiatsu'; eventually injuring Rukia and leaving Ichigo with no choice but to become a shinigami himself to protect his family. Kurogane was reminded of a conversation from a long time ago.

"_People can become shinigami?"_

"_It's a long story."_

As the pages moved again, showing Ichigo's adventures over the next months, from learning what hollows really were to sending one to hell, Kurogane decided that 'a long story' didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Regaining his bearings Kurogane tried again and again to detach himself form the book, and after several tries, was forced into the realization that, if the book showed memories of only one person at a time, then the only person who could remove the book and stop the viewing of the memories, was Ichigo himself, whose memories Kurogane was viewing.

Kurogane scowled. He didn't _want_ to watch these memories - not without Ichigo's permission. Kurogane could only imagine what he would do to someone if they viewed his memories without his permission; and this did not give Kurogane a pleasant image of what Ichigo would do to him once he found out.

Seeing Ichigo's adventures in the Seireitei as he tried to rescue Rukia from her execution (and if Kurogane had thought seeing familiar faces had been hard on Ichigo before, it was nothing to what Kurogane now knew it must have been like), Kurogane was being given the distinct impression that these shinigami captains were more powerful than himself, and for Ichigo to beat them…

Things were not looking good for Kurogane when he returned.

Trying to move things along, Kurogane began flipping the pages again, seeing Ichigo eventually manage to rescue Rukia, only for everything to be reveled as the plot of another shinigami captain, Aizen, and his co-conspirators Gin and Tousen.

Things began to get progressively worse after that, with Ichigo now battling the arrancars and his own hollow. Then one of Ichigo's friends was kidnapped, leading Ichigo and his friends in a rescue mission to retrieve her. Kurogane felt his pain – leaving a woman as attractive as Orihime Inoue alone as a prisoner, at their enemy's mercy was asking for her to be raped; and Kurogane, as the son of Suwa's lord and a ninja under a _princess's_ command, Kurogane had seen what that could do to women.

Though the woman was rescued before such a tragedy could happen, things did not improve for Ichigo and his friends. Kurogane watched solemnly as the war with Aizen continued, and the loud and stubborn Ichigo slowly became the quiet and serious man he knew today.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Irritated at the length it was taking to get further through the book, Kurogane began flipping the pages as quickly as the book allowed him. Currently, the book seemed to be concentrating on Ichigo's developing relationship with the shinigami known as Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kurogane was trying to quickly get past those memories.

Kurogane was also pointedly ignoring the strange anger that was arising in his chest as he watched them. He refused to admit it meant anything other than forbidding that the relationship was not going to end well.

Currently, Byakuya was tracing the scars on Ichigo's chest that he himself had left, back when Rukia had been arrested – something that had Kurogane's eye twitching (because what sort of idiot got so close to someone had once been so willing to kill him – and nearly succeeded! There was no other reason – none at all for his twitching).

And then those hands went lower.

Kurogane froze as Byakuya and Ichigo began a long, slow kiss. When Ichigo moaned, though, Kurogane was able to snap out of his shock.

_He was __**not**__ going to watch them have sex!_

Quickly flipping several pages at once, Kurogane only began to breathe more calmly after several minutes of watching a scene in which Byakuya was not present.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Kurogane was becoming desperate. Watching Ichigo's continued attempts to survive against Aizen and his army was tearing into him in ways he hadn't thought possible. Not only was he intruding upon someone he cared and respected privacy, he was forced to watch Ichigo's most painful memories and be completely unable to do anything as he watch Ichigo's pain.

Long forgotten memories were rising, and Kurogane could no longer push them back.

"_I want to protect mother; you, father; and everybody!"_

"_You've gotten stronger. That's why you must use your strength to protect the ones you love."_

"_Right now, young sir, all you are trying to do is lose yourself. That is a senseless exercise. I cannot allow you to continue in this vein."_

"_Please allow your mother to rest now." _

"_Did I not tell you to refrain from unnecessary deaths?" _

"_She was saying that she was sure you'd come to understand true strength."_

True strength? He still didn't understand how that was different than what he'd been doing before, but…Ichigo…was definitely stronger than Kurogane was.

Seeing his mother and father's death had nearly destroyed Kurogane, yet Ichigo was surviving and fighting through much more than that. As every day passed more of his loved ones fell to Aizen, even after Ichigo had caused the defection of most of his high-ranking soldiers.

Kurogane didn't know what to think. When he'd first meet Ichigo all he'd thought of him was that he was a shinigami (therefore deserving the most amount of respect Kurogane was capable of, least he be guided over to the next life sooner than he wanted), and had sacrificed his powers to the damned witch to seal a marble that was apparently alive.

Ichigo had slowly revealed he was much more than that; and like the others Kurogane found himself becoming attached to him, as much as he felt himself growing increasingly irritated at the magician's mask and suicidal tendencies.

Kurogane had known for a while now that he was determined to uncover more about the both of them, understand these strange men better, yet he never expected it to happen this way.

Kurogane didn't know what to do. He wanted to find out more about Ichigo, yet not like this. He was unable to stop the viewing on his own; and was rapidly coming to the conclusion that time flowed differently within the book – there could be no other reason he had been left alone for so long to see so much. This meant, unfortunately, that Kurogane might be forced to watch the book until the end after all; there was no telling when – or if – Ichigo would notice Kurogane's situation, and realize to close the book.

Kurogane was stuck, and with no way out.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Kurogane was numb. He could no longer drag up the energy to react to the events happening in Ichigo's memories, and could only acknowledge them in a distant sort of way.

Byakuya had died, and now Ichigo was facing down Aizen, who'd been transformed unrecognizably by the Hogyoku. Kurogane now knew what Ichigo had really meant when he gave up that 'form' to the Witch, and to think he had, only hours ago, thought of the Hogyoku as a simple marble…

Unable to think through the recent revelations, Kurogane watched numbly as the Hogyoku forcibly connected itself to Ichigo, ensuring his powers would survive Mugetsu after all, and as Ichigo resolved to visit the Witch of Dimensions to destroy the Hogyoku.

A hand suddenly shot out, roughly grabbing his shoulder, and lifting the book out of his hands.

The scene of Ichigo disappearing in the kido spell sending him to the Witch wavered before vanishing, and Kurogane was left staring at Ichigo's shocked face. Fai was not far behind him, looking equally strained, with Syaroan, Sakura and Mokona hovering in worry behind him.

Dimly Kurogane felt a single tear fall form his face, and before his consciousness left him, he was able to utter one word.

"Sorry…"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Kurogane's up!" Was the first thing Kurogane heard when he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the shiro-manju bouncing worriedly around his head, and groaned in irritation – both at the manju bun, and at the pounding migraine he had.

"This is a medical station. The staff at the library told us about it, and Ichigo carried you here." The magician was being usually straightforward and serious, and Kurogane turned his head stiff towards him.

"They said you just had a bed reaction to harmless magic, and said you should just be left to wake up on your own…"

Kurogane managed a nod to show he'd understood the magician – who still looked very worried. Turning his attention away form Fai, Kurogane sought out Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo returned his gaze.

"I need to…talk to you. Alone." Kurogane added, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Though Sakura and Syaroan seemed on the verge of objecting, the magician continued his unusually helpfulness, and ushered them out of the room.

"So." Ichigo said, now sitting on the chair next to Kurogane's bed; he doubted this was going to be a short conversation. "What did you want?"

Slowly, Kurogane began his tale.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Now…while Ichigo and Kuro-pan are talking, we have quite a few things to go around and ask." Fai mused.

"Right!"

Sakura and Syaoran agreed easily, but Mokona paused as she recognized a distinct pull.

"Mokona will stay here a little." She announced suddenly.

"Moko-chan?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I understand." Fai said immediately; Mokona wondered if he had felt Yuko's pull too. "Wait for us here then."

Waiting until the others left her sight, Mokona hopped around and activated the magic that allowed her to communicate with Yuko.

"Yuko!" She cried joyfully. "Long time no see!"

"Are you in a new country?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah! This one's called Lecourt."

"Ah, that country is known for it's magic's and libraries. Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"No, not yet!" Mokona answered completely unbothered by this.

"Oh? You simply must find a good place."

"Okay!"

"Come to think of it…what have you learned about your companions sleeping habits?"

"Eh heh heh heh…Sakura is a restless sleeper." Mokona chuckled, thinking of the many adventurous nighttimes spent with her. "Sakura always hugs Mokona, and goes rolling right and left.

"Fai normally sleeps face-down. Mokona wonders how he breathes!

"Kurogane sleeps very still. Mokona was surprised. Hardly a move. Maybe it's Kurogane's ninja training."

"Ah ha ha! It would be strange to have a ninja who tosses and turns, wouldn't it?" Yuko asked, quickly getting an agreeing laugh from Mokona.

However, Mokona's mood suddenly turned darker.

"Syaoran doesn't move either, but…it's not so much sleep…"

Yuko smiled sadly, knowing why. "And Ichigo?" She prompted, knowing the answer would not be any more cheerful.

"Ichigo…Mokona knows he is very sad when he sleeps, yet…even though it must be painful… he never moves…like he trained himself not to."

"Yes…" Yuko began sadly. "With what he went through…I imagine he did."

Mokona frowned, contemplating a thought for a moment, before deciding to ask Yuko something that had been bothering her for a while.

"Ne, Yuko, has Mokona ever meet Ichigo before?"

Yuko looked startled. "Not before I handed you over to them, no. Why would you ask that Mokona?"

Mokona remained silent for another moment, before speaking again.

"When Ichigo called to Mokona at the Shrine, Mokona felt the pattern of Ichigo's soul, his power. And when Mokona felt that…Mokona though that it seemed familiar, as if Mokona met him while Mokona was sleeping, or before that, when Mokona was still with Yuko and Clow."

Yuko was no longer bothering to hide her alarm. "I am quite sure you've never been near Ichigo before he arrived at the shop with the other children, Mokona."

Before either one could think of something to say to that, Mokona heard Fai calling to her.

"Mokona! We found out about the book!"

"Okay!" Mokona shouted back, deactivating the hologram and leaping over towards him.

Across the dimensions, Yuko continued to stare at the black Mokona in worry; Larg, stared back in equal confusion.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"I see."

Ichigo's voice was entirely too calm for Kurogane's comfort.

"So you saw up until I left for the Witch's shop." Ichigo finished, still looking as calm as ever.

Kurogane was honest enough to admit he was more than a little worried about that. Ichigo stared at the wall across from him for a minute, unable to deny that he was both furious and embarrassed at this. Kurogane had decided to be brutally honest, and had decided not to leave out he had stumbled across several of his more…_intimate_ moments with Byakuya.

However…

"Well…it's all right."

Kurogane's head shot up in shock. Ichigo looked tired, but there was no hint of anger in his expression. Ichigo continued his explanation, headless of Kurogane's expression.

"It wasn't your fault you saw all of that stuff…none of us knew what that book was going to do. You didn't mean to pry, and tried repeatedly to stop the book before things got too far, and failed."

Ichigo eyes closed, as if trying to press back an assault of the very same memories that Kurogane had just seen.

"You may have seen everything, but…there's nothing that can be done about any of it."

Kurogane frowned, bowing his head as a weight settled into his chest.

"There's no reason…for you to be burdened by my memories. You should…just forget about them, if you can."

Kurogane twitched, knowing that though Ichigo's words were true, but wishing, that somehow, for some reason, Ichigo had said something else – let Kurogane in a little more – but of course he hadn't. There was no way that he'd be ready to open up again so soon after such a disastrous war – he might never be ready, in fact – Kurogane had seen veterans that never adjusted themselves to peacetime, forever caught in the last war.

Was there really no way for Kurogane to help Ichigo?

"_She was saying that she was sure you'd come to understand true strength."_

If he knew what that was, would he also know the answer to that?

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Fai explained to them what the book was over lunch. The memory book, it was called, and the original book, containing Sakura's feather, was held in the central library; and was unavailable for both viewing and checkout.

That left them with only one other option – stealing it. Ichigo noted that Kurogane seemed disturbingly cheered up by that thought.

They had to take a train ride to the central library where the book was, though, and even Kurogane's bad mood couldn't keep Mokona from using her secret ability to mimic others voices to tease Kurogane once more. Mokona had quickly taken to Fai's 'family' jokes and was teasing Kurogane by mimicking all their voices. Kurogane ended up grabbing Mokona in anger, a rather menacing expression on his face. Ichigo was a little disappointed – he was curious to what position Mokona would've assigned him in their little 'family'.

It was Fai who first detected where the book was hidden, behind one of the library's walls. Watching as Fai manipulated Kurogane (with Mokona's help) Ichigo was able to confirm for himself that the feather was in that direction. He hadn't been able to notice it in piffle, since they'd always known where Sakura's feather was; he was able to notice it now.

Ever since they'd entered Lecourt, Ichigo had, like Mokona, been able to sense where Sakura's feather was. Though slightly puzzled over the sensation, Ichigo could only assume it was a side effect of temporarily merging with Sakura's feather in the Shrine Village.

After running from some low-level guards, however, they found themselves caught in Sakura's memories, another of the book's defenses. While walking towards the ruins in Sakura's memories, Ichigo pretended not to hear Kurogane's and Fai conversation. After Kurogane stomped off towards Syaoran and Sakura, Ichigo sent a long glance behind him, letting Fai know he had not fooled Ichigo either.

Pulling down his hat, Fai and smiled sadly. _Really, those two…kept seeing the parts of him best left unseen. _

Watching as Kurogane and Syaoran left Sakura to explore the deep hole in the ruins, Ichigo looked at Sakura's depressed expression.

"I'm…not able to do anything…"

"Sakura can do something!" Mokona suddenly said, smiling. "Sakura can help by waiting here for them…until Syaoran and Kurogane come back."

Sakura looked in confusion at Mokona.

"That's right." Ichigo added, bringing her attention to him. "Sometimes the most important thing you can do someone…give them something to look forward to returning to."

Sakura smiled, holding Mokona closer. "You're right…"

Giving a small smile, Ichigo settled into waiting for them to return, only to be suddenly jerked out of his revere by a sudden, large raise in Fai's reiatsu. Looking at the magician's face, Ichigo could see it was strained, and a moment later, Ichigo was easily able to see why.

The surroundings vanished before their eyes, Kurogane and Syaoran arriving, the latter rather beat up. His wounds, however, was not all that was wrong with Syaoran. Now that he was in front of him, Ichigo could easily sense that the seal on Syaoran's right eye was nearly gone, the only thing holding it together was the large concentration of Fai's magic surrounding it.

Though Ichigo was intensely worried about this development, they had more important things to worry about – like escaping the library's guards that were pursuing them, and ensuring the now unconscious Sakura was unharmed.

Staring out at the lake of defensive magic – that had melted Fai's hat upon contact, Ichigo scowled. With the libraries defenses preventing Mokona from activating her magic, Ichigo knew there was no way for them to escape without him drawing Zangetsu. A few Getsuga Tensho's should destroy the magical barriers preventing their escape, less, if he immediately went into bankai.

Just as he was about to draw out Zangetsu, however, Fai decided to reveal why he had been constantly practicing his whistling in Lecourt.

Letting out a long, perfect whistle, Fai suddenly created a spherical barrier, protecting them from a burst of flame thrown by a watchdog.

"Mokona, transport us, if you please." Fai said, completely calm despite the shocked looks being thrown his way.

"But the magic circle doesn't…" Mokona began weakly, also shocked, but Fai interrupted her.

"I think you'll find it works in here."

Deciding to try, Mokona pulled out her wings, and was happily surprised when the magic circle did indeed, come out.

"It works! The magic circle came out!"

Swallowing them all into her mouth, the last thing Fai saw before being whisked away to another dimension was the shocked and slightly angered (from Kurogane, of course), looks of his traveling companions.

**A/N: The man calling to Ichigo in his dreams is indeed Clow Reed; I'm not going to bother hiding it. The real question is, how is he contacting Ichigo, and what does he want? I eagerly await your guesses…**

**And Kurogane was stopped before he got to see Ichigo's memories of the journey, so he was prevented form finding out that Syaoran was a clone – and of Ichigo's suspicions about Fai. That would being too cruel to poor Kurogane, seeing Ichigo's tragic past really did a number on him already. (I actually think the real reason Clamp stopped Kurogane's memories where they did (and not just because it was the most tragic moment of Kurogane's life, which it was) was so they wouldn't have to expose poor Syaoran to Kurogane's sex life. Which would've been hilarious. Luckily, Kurogane got to see Ichigo's to his (unknown) jealousy.**

**Oh, if any of you are wondering, Mokona's descriptions of Ichigo's sleeping habits are his normal actions, so that should tell you how upset he was over his dream in Piffle (before the Dream Buyer arrived, of course.)**

**Next chapter is Tokyo country, and things get _interesting_….And my two of my favorite Clamp characters (Kamui and Subaru) arrive!**


	7. Tokyo Country

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 7: Tokyo Country**

Immediately upon arriving at the next world, Syaoran, headless of the landscape, rushed towards Sakura, receiving confirmation from Kurogane that she was unharmed.

"So we somehow managed to escape, huh?" Fai asked, swinging himself over towards Syaoran in faux happiness.

"But Fai…" Mokona began, her voice weak with confusion. "Didn't Fai say he wasn't going to use magic?"

Ichigo completely ignored the bullshit excuse that came out of Fai's mouth, though Kurogane was still rather obviously angry with the magician. Perhaps sensing this, Fai decided to find out what world they were in now, climbing over the gathered rubble to get a better view.

It was completely desolate, every building in sight collapsed and falling apart.

Across the dimensions, Fei's captive finally awoke, sending yet another quiver through Syaoran's seal – something that both Fai and Ichigo noted with concern, though neither said anything. Fai's magic, for now, had a steel grip on the seal.

XXXTHISISIAPAGEBREAKXXX

They had only been walking around in the new world for few minutes when it began raining. It was not just any rain, however, but a burning acid rain. Quickly looking for shelter, spying a building off in the distance that still looked as if it was intact, they began running towards it.

It turned out, however, that the building, while structurally sound, was not a safe place to be at all. Immediately upon entering, Ichigo was assaulted with the familiar smell of blood and rotting flesh – and quickly saw the reasons why. Bodies upon bodies were scattered over the floors of the building – all of them had obviously been murdered.

They had barley gotten confirmation form Mokona that a 'very strong power' was coming from below the building, than they were attacked. Looking around, Ichigo was quickly able to spot a gathering of hooded people who were responsible for the attack – one arrow of which, had managed to pierce through Syaoran's leg.

Looking at them, however, Ichigo was drawn to one in the center. Though unable to see any of his features, Ichigo was alarm, however, by how _strange_ his aura was. Though each people had different auras in each dimensions, Ichigo hadn't come across one so drastically different from normal humans. Only the ones in Hanshin had come close – and that difference had been explained by the existence of Kudans.

Yet…not only was this person's aura so different form a humans, it was also drastically different form the other people of this dimension. That didn't follow any pattern Ichigo had noticed among the dimensions, and had Ichigo wondering… Seishiro and Kyle were only two examples of people who could cross dimensions…was this person in the middle from a different dimensions than the people next to him?

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by one of the people addressing the one who held Ichigo's attention.

"Then…what'll we do? Kamui!"

The figure, apparently named Kamui, lifted his hood, revealing himself to be a lithe boy, looking no older than Syaoran himself, with brown hair and blue eyes. The pale boy stared down at Syaoran, with what appeared to be a minuscule amount of curiosity. Resting his head on his knuckles, Kamui tilted his head slightly at Syaoran.

"Hey, you…are you 'game'?"

Syaoran was not the only one completely confused at the question, and Ichigo focused harder at Kamui, noticing that Fai was using Kurogane to quietly slink away, Sakura in his arms – a good idea, as Ichigo was certain they were not about to get away without a fight. Kamui, however, had apparently come to his own conclusion concerning his question.

"Then I will kill you."

Ichigo tensed slightly at that, but Kurogane took over the fight. Ichigo knew that Kurogane had just saved Syaoran's life – Kamui was defiantly stronger than Syaoran was currently. The other people behind Kamui clearly concerned him their leader, and seemed content to let him handle the situation; but Ichigo couldn't trust they wouldn't try to interfere. Kamui was looking at Kurogane with curiosity, before his eyes slide over to Ichigo.

Just by the way his pupils dilated, Ichigo was able to determine Kamui was able to sense that Ichigo was not human himself, and that Ichigo was likely stronger than himself. Whether or not this would have made Kamui decide to back down and let them go, however, Ichigo did not get the chance to find out, as Kurogane chose that moment to attack Kamui, who immediately responded with a technique of using his hands in a way similar to Soi Fon – only without a sword. The lack of a weapon did not hinder Kamui, however, as the slash managed to leave a nicely sized cut, alarming Kurogane at the speed at which Kamui had been able to move.

Kurogane was struggling greatly against Kamui, who was using a style that he'd never seen before, and was moving at a speed that Kurogane's eyes could not keep up with. All through the fight, however, Ichigo could feel Kamui's attention on him, and kept his own attention firmly on Kamui as well, knowing Kamui was weighing his options the longer the fight dragged on.

As Syaoran regained his breath, Ichigo also tried to discover the reason for Kamui's strange aura, and received his answer when Kurogane managed to catch Kamui in an attack, having closed his eyes to get a better read on Kamui's aura. Kurogane's attack managed to slam Kamui against the ceiling, crushing part of it. That Kamui recovered almost instantly from it, though, that was not what had captured Ichigo's attention.

Kamui's eyes had changed from a bright blue to a deep, animalist yellow – eyes of which were now focusing on Kurogane's bleeding side. In that moment, the answer finally came to Ichigo – Seishiro had mentioned their existence; however, not having come in contact with a real one, only Bounts, Ichigo had not recognized the aura Kamui gave off.

Kamui was a vampire – one who was injured and had an equally inured prey in front of him.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Kurogane scowled. He had an extremely strong opponent in front of him – one he'd been wanting for ages, even before he'd been forced to leave by Tomoyo-hime.

Yet Kurogane was easily able to tell that Kamui's attention was completely taken up by Ichigo. Ichigo – whose aura was rising in a dangerous and dark manner. Kamui and Ichigo, in fact, seemed to be having a staring contest, and Kurogane was trying to figure out what the hell was going on in their heads when, suddenly, a mechanical noise reached Kurogane's ears.

The yellow vanished from Kamui's eyes as he turned to face the oncoming noise.

"_They_ have come. The ones from the tower." Was all the explanation Kamui gave; yet it seemed to make perfect sense to the other people, who straighten in alarm. Lowering his eyes, Kamui walked past Kurogane, completely ignoring him, and only glancing once at Ichigo when he passed him.

Deciding not to press their luck, Ichigo, Kurogane and Syaoran watched the confrontation between the two groups. Kurogane was particularly upset that the man leading the other group, Fûma, was able to easily keep up with Kamui. Kurogane was only slightly mollified that Fûma pointed out that Kamui was injured – which Kurogane was clearly responsible for.

Though Kamui and Fûma fought each other for a few minutes (Fûma, in the meanwhile denying that he knew the travelers), he was quickly forced to retreat; as 'The Tower' was being attacked as well. Leaving as well, Kamui simply told the others to take care of them. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this, noting Kamui's slow movements.

Before he left, however, Kamui called out to Fai to stop hiding, which he reluctantly did.

As the people talked amongst themselves, however, they reveled what was hidden underneath the building that had them reacting so hostility towards them – water.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Having discerned they were not a threat, Yuto finally explained to them the current situation of the country they were in, while the man, Kakyo, allowed them to use their medical supplies to treat Syaoran and Kurogane's injuries.

Now, late at night, Kurogane was left with the sleeping Syaoran and Sakura, and Fai, who was checking Syaoran temperature. Ichigo had excused himself, saying he wanted to speak further with the people of the building about something; but had refused to elaborate. Remembering the strange interaction between Kamui and Ichigo, Kurogane wondered if that had anything to do with what Ichigo was doing.

Sighing, Kurogane resigned himself to waiting until he returned, and decided to focus on the magician; and this time Fai wouldn't be getting away with the bullshit he'd pulled in front of the kids. The magician needed a wake-up call anyways.

"Your whistle…"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo walked down the many flights of stairs, attempting to find Kamui, before he was suddenly called aside by Kakyo, to Ichigo's surprise.

"You wish to speak to Kamui, do you not?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Yeah…how did you …?"

"I saw it." Was Kakyo's vague answer. "From time to time…I can see the future in my dreams. I saw your arrivals from another dimension…and I saw that you would need to speak to Kamui about what your people are searching for."

Ichigo blinked, surprised at this admission, before something clicked in his head. Accepting Kakyo's guidance, Ichigo was shown the way down to the stairs that lead down to the water reservoir – and where Kamui was usually at anytime of the day.

Ichigo was not surprised to see that Kamui was alarmed and caught off guard by his arrival.

Ichigo decided that, since Kamui was already wary of him, there was no point in dancing around the subject – something he wasn't really fond of doing anyway.

"You…are a vampire, aren't you?"

To say that Kamui was shocked would be an understatement. Immediately upon Ichigo's pronouncement, Kamui shot up from his reclining position, raising his arms into a fighting position; his eyes flashing back to yellow. Inwardly, Kamui was wondering if this person was somehow related to Seishiro, with how quickly he'd deduced what he was.

"I don't have any particular grudge against vampires...but I was wondering what you were doing, surrounding yourself around such people, when you're clearly from a different dimension…" Ichigo said, ignoring Kamui's twitch at the admission. "But now that I'm down here, I know."

Ichigo raised his head, making sure Kamui held eye contact with him.

"You're trying to protect the _other_ vampire that in that water, aren't you?"

Kamui's already thin pupils recessed even more, his body making several twitches and spasms that told Ichigo that Kamui was fighting his instinct to simply flee from Ichigo. Finally, after a long moment of weighing his options, Kamui spoke.

"What does any of that matter to you?"

Ichigo gave a small smile, relived that it appeared he would be able to simply _talk_ with Kamui, instead of fighting him.

"Since you've stayed here for three years…that other one must be very important to you. It also means…that you can't remove the other one from the water, despite your strength."

Kamui's eyes widened in surprise, before he gave a short, curt nod.

"I see. Tell me, Kamui…is that other vampire…asleep? You can't wake him up, can you?"

"What do you _want_?" Kamui asked suddenly and aggressively – he was becoming greatly unnerved by this strange man who was able to guess so accurately his situation.

"I know how to wake him up."

This simple sentence sent pure shock through Kamui; could this man really know the solution Kamui had been seeking for three years? Eyes widened, it several tries for Kamui to finally choke out his question.

"H-how?!"

Smiling lightly, Ichigo raised a hand to motion for Kamui to calm himself, before beginning his explanation of Sakura's feathers; as well ass his own encounter with one in the Shrine Village.

"So this…has happened before?" Kamui asked, now much calmer and more assured of Subaru's safety now that he knew what had really happened to Subaru.

"Yes. To wake him we just have to remove the feather – something that will happen on its own once Sakura gets close enough."

"And you're sure this will wake up Subaru?"

"Yes. Though we were hoping Sakura could sleep through this world…it would probably be best to remove the feather after she has woken up. It _is _under water, after all."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this." Kamui breathed, looking down at the water with a mixture of relief and happiness. Spying it, Ichigo tilted his head slightly, a thought coming to mind.

"I do have one question left however…" Ichigo began, casing Kamui to look up in slight curiosity. "When Subaru wakes up…what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked, the question was too vague for him to know what Ichigo was getting at.

"How do intend to feed Subaru, after three years of not being able to feed himself?"

Kamui stiffened, looking back at Ichigo warily. Ichigo had said he had nothing against vampires, but after the twins had encountered Seishiro…

"For three years you've been here, that means you've found some way of feeding yourself. However, I doubt it's from the poor fools who tried to attack this building – I've never known a vampire able to drink blood from corpses. That means…you've been feeding from one of the people in this building." Looking at Kamui's stiff, form, Ichigo smiled, telling Kamui he was not going to attack him over this.

"It was Kakyo, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked, chuckling over the shocked expression on Kamui's face. "He told me about his ability to see the future. He probably knew right away what you were, and offered to help since you were doing so much for the others didn't he?"

Receiving a small nod in confirmation, Ichigo continued.

"So you got what you could from Kakyo (which probably wasn't much, since he was the only one you could feed from – you had to be careful, least you make his health worse), but for Subaru…you fed him your own blood, didn't you?"

Frowning, Kamui nodded.

"I see…you're probably planning on doing the same thing once he wakes up, aren't you?"

Kamui nodded, still not knowing where Ichigo was going with this.

"I can't let you do that." Ignoring Kamui's shocked and confused expression, Ichigo continued. "With the way you've been feeding the last three years…means you've been steadily getting weaker every day, and now, you were inured by Kurogane's attack…If you let Subaru feed from you after three years of abstinence…you'll be in pretty bad a shape."

Kamui, frowned, about to ask what Ichigo had planned then, when Ichigo answered before he could speak.

"Or at least…not unless you fix yourself up first."

Kamui was confused, before an inkling of what Ichigo was offering came to mind, causing Kamui to stare, open-mouthed (or at least, as close as he ever got to an open gape) at Ichigo, who smiled.

"I have pretty good regenerative abilities, you can take as much as you need, and I won't be affected much at all." Ichigo said, revealing the nape of neck to Kamui.

Kamui did not need to be told twice, immediately latching on to Ichigo's neck, eagerly burying his fangs into the flesh.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The next day, Kurogane noticed that both the kid _and_ Ichigo were sleeping in late. While the kid had his injuries as an excuse, Ichigo had come up to their room late in the night, rather exhausted, and had fallen asleep before Kurogane (returning from talking with Kusanagi) could ask him what had happened.

Though Ichigo had yet to wake up, Kurogane did gleam one piece of information from his sleeping body. Though hard to see through the high collar of the overcoat Ichigo had been wearing since Lecourt, Kurogane had been able to see a rather dark bruise on Ichigo's neck; as well as what looked like puncture marks.

Kurogane was unable to do anything about it though, as Ichigo remained stubbornly asleep, even as the kid began stirring.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

_"Ichigo…Ichigo…"_

Ichigo stirred in his sleep, drawn to the voice he'd come to recognize. Peering into the darkness of his dream, Ichigo sought out the now familiar face. Sure enough, it was the same black-haired, blue-eyed man as in the other dreams.

_"Ichigo…we must…end the dream"_

Ichigo frowned, not understanding. What dream was this man talking about? The dream he was having right now? Or the continuing dreams he had of this man? Or was 'the dream' he was talking about mean something entirely different?

Ichigo didn't know, and was given no further time to contemplate the meaning, as his consciousness was once again drawn away from the man. This did not bother Clow Reed though; he knew there was still some time left before Hitsuzen ordained their proper meeting.

Therefore, Ichigo continued to sleep, exhausted from the amount of blood Kamui had drawn from him the night before – for some reason, his regenerative ablates were slower when it came to blood, especially when that was the _only_ injury he had physically.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Kurogane sighed; his day was _not_ improving - at all.

That Magician conned him into watching over Ichigo and Sakura while he and the kid assisted the Tokyo Tower people in a supply run. Kurogane had only agreed at first because he was certain Ichigo would be wakening soon - the man usually had a tight schedule of when he woke up, nearly the same exact time, no matter what dimension they were in.

Yet Ichigo had not awakened at all, nor had he even so much as twitched. In fact, the only difference Kurogane had noticed in Ichigo was the bruise on his neck getting lighter at a surprising rate.

Speaking of twitches…Kurogane noticed that, unusually, the princess hadn't so much as twitched either. Kurogane knew the princess was usually a restless sleeper, so the difference was worrying Kurogane a little – a concern that was justified.

Hearing the princess suddenly twist her sheets and gasp, Kurogane had turned to look at her, only to realize something very important.

"She's…not breathing!"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Across the dimensions, Xing-Huo approached Fei's newly broken-free captive, and sent him to the Witch of Dimensions herself, defying her master. When asked why, he received only one sentence in explanation.

"Because the dream must end."

Back in Tokyo, Fai quietly told Mokona that if there was any reason for the group to go out, it would be him and Syaoran, telling her it was so Ichigo would be able to keep Kurogane company. The real reason was much darker – it was taking all Fai had to keep the seal on Syaoran's right eye intact, and even his magic was beginning to fail; no less than five minutes ago had the seal suddenly stop working, even though Fai had been right next to him.

Biting his lip, Fai wondered if he should defy Fei after all, and ask for Ichigo's help. Surely, as a shinigami, he would have a way for Syaoran to keep his heart.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"I need a doctor!" Kurogane shouted, the seriousness of the situation finally settling in as he picked Sakura off the bed. "Or…can a doctor even help?!" Kurogane wondered out loud. The medicinal abilities of this country were very low, after all…

"Hmm…Kurogane? What's going on?" Ichigo asked, having been shaken form his sleep by the shouting.

Just as Kurogane was about to explain the situation to Ichigo, Kakyo arrived, and, having just seen what happened in a dream, calmly explained both Sakura's condition, and his abilities.

"It is not her body that is asleep," Kakyo explained, looking calmly at Ichigo and Kurogane's shocked faces. "It is her soul."

XXXTHISIAPAGEBREAKXXX

Down below in the reservoir, Kamui watched in shock as the feather Ichigo had told him was keeping Subaru asleep vanished into the soul of the girl he had been traveling with. Almost instantly, Kamui could sense the ward that had been protecting the Tocho vanish, and scowled.

Subaru had not woken, even with the feather gone. Had Ichigo lied to him?

Staring deeper at the cocoon that held both Subaru and the princess's soul, Kamui reached the conclusion that Ichigo had not. Now that he knew what to look for, he was able to tell that the power that had been protecting the Tocho had not completely vanished as he thought it had. A second source of power, smaller than the first, had been hidden by the first feather, and it was now the second feather that was now keeping the two asleep.

Kamui was startled out of his thoughts as a rush of water signaled a new arrival. If Kamui had been hoping for it to be Ichigo, he was disappointed, as it the 'game' (Syaoran, he believed they called him) who'd arrived.

Kamui watched the boy disinterested, listening in on his concerned thoughts on the girl. He wasn't going to interfere at first, but then the boy made as if to open the cocoon, and Kamui couldn't allow that.

"Leave."

Syaoran looked at Kamui in shock, able to hear him perfectly even though they were under water, but Kamui had no patience.

"I won't allow you to interfere. Leave, and return with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Syaoran had no time to wonder why Kamui would want to speak with Ichigo-san, before the vampire changed stance, as if to attack him.

"Wait!" Syaoran, acting on a guess, cried out in his thoughts, and was rewarded with a twitch of Kamui's body that told Syaoran that Kamui had heard him. "I'm just trying to help Sakura-hime! I'm not after the water!"

"I fully aware of that. Kurosaki Ichigo told me of the feathers you are seeking – one of which is holding my twin under its influence as we speak. I do not know why it has drawn your princess's soul under here, but I will not allow you to endanger Subaru by opening the cocoon. I repeat: Return with Kurosaki Ichigo, and I will listen then."

"Subaru?" Syaoran thought, his thoughts exploding at the name. "Then you're … the vampire twins that Sieshiro was after!"

Syaoran only had a moment to see Kamui's eyes turn a deep yellow before he realized he'd made a mistake.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Fai watched the crashing waters of the reservoir in deep concern, before his eyes widened in shock. Syaoran had dived into them only moments before, and now those waters were turning red – blood had been spilt.

Ignoring the cries of confusion from the people behind him, Fai watched the water the water a moment longer, before gasping himself. His magic had suddenly lost its grip on Syaoran's seal, which could only mean one thing.

Diving into the water himself, Fai narrowed his eyes at the scene he came upon – Syaoran, blank eyed, held a death grip on Kamui, and was in the process of ripping off his arm. As he watched though Kamui suddenly swung up, and succeed in slamming Syaoran into a nearby pillar.

Bending his arm, Kamui didn't so much as twitch as he reattached his arm. After Syaoran's announcement, Kamui had confirmed both that he was the same twin Seishiro was looking for, as well as that Syaoran did in fact know the same Sieshiro that they were running from. The situation had degraded from there, with Syaoran wanting to free the sleeping princess from the cocoon as soon as possible, and with Kamui preferring to wait until Ichigo arrived, he was certainly not going to trust a plan that had come from Seishiro's apprentice.

That was when Syaoran had suddenly changed, declaring he had to return all the feathers to Sakura, and had attacked Kamui.

Kamui eyed the magician of the group idly, before speaking.

"I've never seen game with that much power before. Game…is kept so their blood can serve as nourishment. They have no souls. They are merely imitations in the shape of humans. Is the owner of this one…you? Or perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You're wrong." Fai spoke sternly. "He's… a good kid."

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Barley paying attention to their surroundings, Kurogane rushed down towards the reservoir, Sakura firmly in his arms, with Kakyo and Ichigo running close behind him. Though Kakyo did not know exactly what was happening, he had been able to tell them that everyone they were traveling with were already down there, as well as Sakura's soul.

"This is it?" Kurogane asked, nearly yelling with urgency.

"Yes! But you mustn't enter with a weapon without permission!" Kakyo yelled back breathing heavily – the run had taken its toll on his ill health.

"I told Kamui everything yesterday!" Ichigo yelled back, "He won't care – not in this situation!"

Kakyo barely nodded before Kurogane tightened his grip on his sword, before rushing into the reservoir with Ichigo, the princess's body disappearing – returning to its soul, Ichigo explained breathlessly.

Running up to the group gathered at the edge of the reservoir, Kurogane and Ichigo could only stare.

The sight in front of them could only be described as a nightmare.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo watched the confrontation between Kurogane and Syaoran sadly, biting his lip in pain. When the original Syaoran arrived and explained that the 'Syaoran' they had been traveling with was only a clone, something that the magician and Ichigo had known from the beginning, Kurogane's shocked and betrayed face swung towards Ichigo, clearly seeking confirmation. Ichigo could only turn his face, the shame burning, giving Kurogane his answer.

Growling with a mix of emotions he couldn't identify, Kurogane forced himself to turn away from Ichigo and returned his focus the on-going fight between the two Syaorans.

He did not look back at Ichigo until the fight was over, but if he had, Kurogane would have noticed that for a moment only, while watching the fight, Ichigo's eyes had changed from their usual brown color, to a dark blue.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The disastrous fight between the two finished but inconclusive, Kamui leaned into his brother's, now free form the second feather, touch, and looked up in concern when he refused to leave right away, before following his brother's gaze to broken group of travelers. Kamui supposed his brother was right – no matter the outcome, Kamui still had a debt to pay to them.

It was then that Yuko's voice suddenly echoed throughout the reservoir, stopping Kurogane's slow but determined march towards the original Syaoran.

"Stop! While the Syaoran in front of you bears the mark of the one who murdered your mother, he was a captive to that man. He does not know where that man has gone."

"Yuko!" Mokona cried, turning towards the projected image, while Kurogane gave a long, considering look to Syaoran, before nodding – he would accept that explanation, for now at least.

For now, the most important thing was to get the magician healed.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Witch … is there any way to save him?"

Kurogane was nearly seething with anger, while he could not blame the Tocho residents for their lack of medicinal capabilities; he felt he was more than justified in being furious with the magician deciding to simply die and not even try to fight to live. Sure, he made the bullshit excuse that if he died the magic the clone had stolen with him would die as well, but damn it, the magician should know that the princess – hell all of them, needed to stay together after everything that had gone down.

"Yes, there is. However…where I to do it, it would require a heavy price."

Ichigo listened grimly to the Witch's explanation of what Kurogane would have to do to both save Fai, and to grant Subaru's wish of refilling the reservoir with water. He felt like he should object when Kurogane began arguing with Fai, but decided it really wasn't his place to – this was between Fai and Kurogane. And, Ichigo thought, looking at Kurogane's expression, the Witch had done better than he would explaining the consequences of saving Fai's life when he didn't wish to be saved.

There was nothing Ichigo could say to convince Kurogane to act otherwise, and looking at Sakura's sleeping, tear-stained face, he didn't know if he should even try, even if his suspicions about Fai proved correct.

As Subaru went to step forward however, Kamui stopped him.

"I will do it. I will never allow someone to have Subaru's blood again. Besides…" Kamui's eyes slide over to Ichigo. "I have a debt to pay. "Blood for blood" isn't it?"

Ichigo smiled warily, before answering. "It's not quite the same, but I suppose it fits."

Kurogane frowned, temporarily distracted from the ailing magician in his arms, suddenly connecting the dots between Kamui's words and Ichigo's injury from that morning, before his attention was brought back to Kamui, who was telling him to hold out his arm.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Things didn't get any less exciting after that, with Fuma's arrival and the refilling of the reservoir – and then Sakura awoke, and insisted upon paying the price for the water herself. Knowing it was impossible to get her to change her mind, they reluctantly allowed her to leave, guided by a compass given to her by Fûma.

While Syaoran spoke with Mokona, Ichigo noticed Fai stirring, and waking. Hearing his greeting to Kurogane, Ichigo sighed, knowing whatever they faced next would be made all the more difficult by the strain between Kurogane and Fai, and that wasn't even counting the strain the original Syaoran would bring.

Ichigo watched silently as Fai began talking with Yuko, while Kurogane slunk off to where Syaoran was, beginning a softly spoken conversation.

Ichigo frowned. Kurogane had not looked at him since Ichigo admitting to knowing all along that the Syaoran travelling with them was a clone, and it was hardly Ichigo's place to interrupt their conversation, especially if Syaoran did know anything about Kurogane's mother's murder. And Ichigo had never been especially close to Fai, so he could hardly join in his conversation. He didn't know what to expect from the princess either, as he never really interacted with her either…

It seemed there really wasn't a place for him here either.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"There is one thing you must remember. To all the young ones in your group, you are no longer someone who passes through their lives and is forgotten. You have become someone very important to them. Your hardships are their hardships too."

Fai bowed his head, not knowing quite what to say to this, when the Witch continued.

"And there is one in your group who would understand your pains better than others."

Fai's head shot up. "Wha-?"

"You know who."

Fai frowned again, yes, he'd long had the feeling that Ichigo had lost the ones he loved as well. But with his deal with Fei…

"Why-?"

"To tell you more would cost more than you pay."

"I see." Fai sighed, before a memory crossed his mind.

"Kurogane has seen his past." Fai pointed out.

"Not all of it." Yuko answered, "But he has realized that you two are rather similar in your heartbreaks."

Fai, uncomfortable, searched for a different subject.

"Is Sakura-chan still upstairs?"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo barely had time to link when Fai, a thunderous expression on his face passed him quickly, handing Ichigo the sleeping Mokona, hologram of Yuko still displayed. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo turned to the witch.

"I suppose you told him about Sakura?" Really, it was the only thing that could have set Fai off enough to confront Kurogane again so soon.

Yuko nodded, unfazed.

"I didn't think he would take it well, but Sakura has to grow and change just like everyone else." Ichigo said, thinking back on his sisters, and Yuzu's smiling face.

"Something you learned the hard way." Yuko nodded, before continuing. "But Fai is changing as well, though he does not believe so."

"Yes. He's grown rather close to Sakura and Kurogane – more than he ever planned or wanted to, I'm sure."

"You don't belong to only yourself, you know. I doubt there is a single person in this world who belongs to only himself. When someone makes a connection...there is always something shared. And so people will never be competly free. It's _that _which brings out fun, and sadness... and love."

Ichigo smiled sadly, and Yuko knew her words were being considered, if not to the extent she wished.

"If that were true, it'd be nice."

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Sakura finally returned after that, battered and bruised but alive, when the Witch had them gather to finally reveal what she could about the man who started the entire journey – a man named Fei-Wang Reed.

Ichigo listened grimly as the Witch listed the lengths Fei had gone to arrange the journey's start – including murdering Kurogane's mother. As Yuko turned to him, Ichigo straightened, bracing himself for the news the witch was about to deliver.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but Ichigo, you have never factored in Fei's plans." Yuko took a moment to observe the shock on the travelers' faces, and Ichigo grim scowl before continuing sadly. "For reason I'm sure you can guess, Fei considered your future too unpredictable – too impossible to build plans around. Though we both knew there was a possibility you could arrive at my shop, it was too small of a chance to try and plan for."

Ichigo frowned nodding, as he tried to push back the memoires he was sure were the factors Fei had been considering, trying instead to focus in on the boy – Yuko's assistant he thought, that was apparently of some concern to Syaoran.

The witch continued her speech, trying to interject some hope to them Ichigo noticed, before she finally asked them all to choose whether or not to continue their journey.

And just as Ichigo suspected, one by one, everyone proclaimed their intent to continue, before it was his turn.

Like the others, Ichigo didn't need to think about his answer.

"I don't go back on my word. " Ichigo said, his stare boring into the Witch and anyone looking at him. "And I don't abandon those who need help. I'm going."

The Witch closed her eyes before declaring. "I understand. Then go! Just as you wish to."

**A/N: And …done! Whew that was a long chapter (again) I hope I didn't make Kamui too OOC… (He's one of my favorite characters, so I want him done right). By the way, that whole 'feeding from Kakyo' thing has actually what I've always thought Kamui did for the three years he was at Tokyo.**

**Up Next Infinity!**


	8. Infinity and Celes

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 8: Infinity and Celes**

Ichigo was dreaming again. They had only been in Infinity for less than a day, and he was already dreaming again.

And, once more, Clow Reed was there to meet him.

"Ichigo." Clow said, bending his head slightly in greeting.

Ichigo scowled, "Who are you?"

Clow smiled, but did not answer. Ichigo, frustrated, decided to just plow through the questions he had for this man, and hope he would decide to answer one.

"What did you mean by "the dream must end"?"

This time, Clow's smile was bit sad, but he shook his head – it was not yet time for that discussion. But it was time for a different one.

"You must wake" Clow spoke softly. "Someone close to you…is in a precarious position."

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarmed, but before he could question further, he suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. Ichigo paused only a moment, before sitting up abruptly, nearly running out of his room in search of the others.

It didn't take him long to figure out which person Clow had been warning him about. Everyone's reiatsu was calm and subdued, telling Ichigo they were asleep – except for one. There was a faint light shining under Sakura's door. Sakura's reiatsu was strained and carried the feeling of pain and determination.

Ichigo steeped silently towards the room, pausing at the door.

"Even so, I want to change the future that I've seen."

As the conversation concluded Ichigo felt the surprise flit across his face, before silently returning to his room.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Playing chess with human pieces?" Yuko was saying.

The next day, Ichigo was perhaps the only one who was unsurprised to learn that Sakura wanted to speak to Yuko. Had he not heard her conversation last night, Ichigo would've bought that Sakura wanted to repair the desert land they'd seen briefly.

Since he had, however, he knew better. Though he didn't have the full picture, Ichigo could wager a guess as to what the princess was after, though he was still confused on several points.

As the conversations stilled, Ichigo realized everyone had been asked to participate in the Chess competition, and Ichigo was the only one who didn't answer. Instead of showing that he'd been distracted by his thoughts, Ichigo leveled a severe look at Sakura.

"Only three 'pieces' are allowed per 'master'; and I know better than to try and stop the others from claiming those places, so instead, I have a question for you Sakura – Are you truly determined to take the position of 'master'?"

"Eh?" Ichigo was distantly aware of both Fai and Syaoran looking at him in surprise – Ichigo had not spoken to anyone since Tokyo – but Kurogane seemed to realize where Ichigo was going.

"What I'm saying is this – you've never been in a battle before. All the fights we've had since we've started looking for your feathers you've been either unconscious or absent for. You'll be stepping into this competition without any experience – the rest of us have more than enough experience. So I'm going to ask you this – do you want to be the 'master'? Or do you want me to? Do you think you'll be able to handle it, or do you think is this is something so important you don't want to risk it with your level of skill? Or is this something you must do on your own?"

While he spoke, Ichigo watched Sakura's expression carefully, and was pleased to see an impressively determined stare meet his – with a glint of suspicion. Ichigo repressed a smile- Sakura was, undoubtedly wondering if he had heard her conversation the previous night.

Still, he held her steel gaze, and was unsurprised at her answer.

"This is something I must do on my own."

This time, Ichigo did let out a small smile.

"Then I'll stay behind with Mokona, so you all will have something edible to eat when you return."

At this, Ichigo turned; ignoring the surprised looks aimed at him, and sincerely hoped he had not made yet another mistake.

He did not see Yuko's sad but understanding smile.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Time moved on, and things were as strained as ever with everyone not speaking to the people they needed to, Ichigo included. Mokona was the only one who communicated with everyone, while Ichigo hide himself away in the kitchen, banishing memoires of his sisters, as well as any thoughts of interfering with Kurogane and Fai. Ichigo knew the group was tearing at the seams, but had no idea what to do about it – he could not make Fai forgive Kurogane, he couldn't make Syaoran give his heart to his clone, he couldn't make the clone return from wherever Fei had him.

And most certainly, Ichigo could not make bring himself to try and hold everyone together again; to reform bonds when everyone he bonded with before had died, leaving Ichigo to spend his days with Mokona in a daze, and his nights ignoring the sharp smell of blood whenever Kurogane cornered Fai onto feeding.

That's why, when the day the finale of the competition was held, no one was more surprised than Ichigo when the door to their apartment slammed open – Syaoran battered, Fai unconscious and Kurogane in a towering temper.

"Everyone!" Mokona shouted. "You're hurt! Sakura! Where's Sakura!"

Mokona received no answer, even as the man Ichigo vaguely recognized as being the organizer of the competition entered.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, startled and wary, what had occurred at the finale?

Kurogane, however, had reached his breaking point. Reaching up, Ichigo was caught off guard when Kurogane slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What did you know?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't bullshit me!" Kurogane yelled, his mind focused back on the conversation Ichigo had with Sakura before the competition began. "What did you know about what she was doing?!"

"About what who was doing?! Where's Sakura?!" Ichigo yelled back, equally confused and frustrated at being in the dark.

"The princess is in here." Yuko spoke, startling everyone t her abrupt arrival.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo listen numbly to the Witch's explanation of what happened. He would have never guessed, he explained to the others, that _this_ was what Sakura meant when she said she was going to change the future.

"So Sakura-chan knew … what I'd been lying about. That there were feathers in the world I came from – just like Ichigo knew."

As Syaoran confirmed this, Ichigo forced himself not to react to the burning stare Kurogane was giving him. Fai, however wasn't finished in destroying everything Kurogane thought he knew about the magician.

"When I first appeared in your shop it was raining. But you weren't getting wet... you were in a different dimension than myself, weren't you? And…Ichigo didn't get wet either…so you were too…weren't you? So my curse wouldn't activate."

Since the question was directly aimed at him, Ichigo answered. "Not…completely. I didn't know about your curse … The form I was in…was powerful enough that I was simply above the abilities of your curse to detect and react to. And when the Witch took it…I was in my weakest state…weaker than you…if I'd been in my second release we'd be about even, but my third release that only a few shinigami can do…"

Fai's dead stare did not waver. "And when I lost my eye?"

"I've never fought around you. I've never needed to leave this state. If I'd been in the competition…" Ichigo trailed off, everyone's face told him that his sentence did not need to be finished.

The conversation continued, with the decision being made that they needed to go after the princess's body first – even though the soul was equally important, since the two could not remain separated for long, especially with Sakura's injured state.

At this, Mokona grew silent, her brow furrowing as she recalled a long-ago conversation.

"But then…" Mokona began, her voice weak with confusion. "What about Ichigo? Ichigo said he's still alive…but not in his body…"

Everyone froze at those words, having never put the two together, Kurogane, in particular, as he filtered through his memoires of Ichigo's past, came to the realization that Ichigo had not been in his body for nearly two years now. As their eyes focused on him, Ichigo gave his the best answer he could come up with.

"Well… time moves differently for each dimension…and we've been to quite a few. There's no telling how long it's been for my dimension – for all I know it could only be a few days since I left…" Ichigo paused thinking, before adding, "And I know Urahara put my body under a stasis spell…so it hasn't died yet…I'd have felt it if it had. There's really no point in worrying about it right now though."

At this, everyone seemed to reluctantly agree, Ichigo seemed quite certain he was in no immediate danger, while Sakura most assuredly _was_.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo was mostly quite during Fai's attempt to be the one to solely pay the price for going after Sakura, and ignored the twinge of pain he felt when Kurogane seemed to regain his nerve around Fai – hitting him and insuring the magician didn't give up his remaining eye.

"But…"

"…The reason I didn't say anything even though I knew…" Syaoran said, quietly and unexpectedly, "Was because Sakura trusted you. Even if you were lying, the princess trusted you through each lie. Back then the princess said to take care of you. Ichigo trusted the princess too, and so...I trust you too."

Mokona added her two cents as well, her smile small but happy. "If Fai is lonely Sakura will be lonely as well, but if everyone is together, Sakura will be very, very happy for sure."

As Fai stared at Mokona in shock, his eyes trailed over to Ichigo and Kurogane. Kurogane gave the magician a stare full of meaning, and Ichigo gave his a small smile. Overwhelmed, Fai bowed his head, letting Mokona cuddle up to him.

The next day they would leave for Celes.

It would be a long night for everyone.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"What a scene!" Fei yelled, slamming his goblet of wine down. He never expected Fai to succeed in killing the witch, and his original plan had been to have Syaoran die at Fai's hand shortly after he regained his full powers…but that had changed. He had quietly rearranged things, hoping instead that the magician would kill Kurosaki at the height of the competition – but he'd been foiled again – that damn shinigami hadn't even participated in it!

But for the thrice-dammed mage to stab the princess! And traded in her good luck in the process!

Fei forced himself to calm. For once, Kurosaki had some use for Fei – Sakura had not been the only 'beloved of the gods' traveling in her group; and Kurosaki's decision to support her plans – even with not knowing what they were – had ensured that _his_ good luck would be added to hers – causing the princess's plans to succeed, her soul landing in the world of dreams, and her body in Celes.

Fei smiled. Too bad the magician didn't know there was a second curse – that _only_ worked in Celes.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Whatever Ichigo expected to happen in Celes, he wouldn't have expected _this_.

A mad king, Fai's dead twin, and the magician sordid past all laid to bare… Ichigo refused to look once more at Kurogane's thunderous face. Ichigo felt his pain; even with his suspicions Ichigo had not anticipated the depths of which Fai had been involved in the scattering of Sakura's feathers.

Well, Ichigo thought, placing a reassuring hand on the collapsed Syaoran (- what was wrong with him? He'd collapsed almost as soon as they'd arrived and his soul was fluctuating strangely-), he know knew why Sakura had wanted to force Fai back to his dimension – Fai should have laid his past to rest a long time ago – and Kurogane looked all too ready to force the magician to do so.

Ichigo could sympathize with the crying magician, if only a little. Ichigo knew all too well what it was like to lose everyone you loved, and Fei had taken advantage of that moment of despair to gain control over Fai.

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly. Kurogane would not allow things to continue much longer, and he could see that this was what the princess had been aiming for – a way to force Kurogane and Fai to reconcile and reconnect – and he could already tell it was bound to work – if it didn't blow up completely.

And if it did work…where…would that leave him?

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Mokona didn't know what to do. Kurogane and Fai were fighting even though it was tearing them apart, Watanuki was faltering, and causing Syaoran to falter as well, and Ichigo's despair was straining his connection to his body to a breaking point.

Everything seemed to be falling apart again, and Mokona didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know how to reach their souls and calm them.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Someone else did know, and reaching out with his magic, called upon the soul of Watanuki's long-dead childhood friend to set him upon the right path until the Witch could find him.

And afterwards, those people would find Watanuki, and leave him with a message to pass on – and Clow, connected to Ichigo, would ensure he would feel their passing on enough to calm him until he heard the message.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Watanuki took a step back from Yuko, his tears drying. He felt calmer, much calmer than he'd been moments before when he'd been questioning his very existence.

Then he heard it. It was the phone again, and Watanuki turned, surprised that it had suddenly appeared again. Yuko smiled.

"Your friend told you what this is for, didn't he?"

Watanuki looked at it warily. "Yeah…for someone's 'final goodbye'…he said I'd be meeting people again so they could say goodbye 'for the final time'…"

Yuko closed her eyes, nodding slightly. "Exactly. But I think, this time, it will be someone that you have not yet met."

Watanuki looked at her in confusion. "Then why…?"

"You'd have to answer to know."

Watanuki looked at the phone once more in contemplation, and Yuko smiled once more.

"Do not fear. The one calling you means no harm."

Watanuki bit his lip, before lifting the phone.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

"Do not disappear."

Watanuki blinked, a man with green hair had taken the place of the phone, holding his hand tightly, looking at him somberly.

Oko Yushima looked hard at Watanuki. "Neither of you."

"Neither of us?" Watanuki asked, staring at the strange man.

"Yes." Yushima smiled, releasing Watanuki's hand. "Neither you nor Ichigo Kurosaki can disappear. Look."

Watanuki blinked, following the direction of Yushima's pointing finger.

It was a rainbow. Or was it a bridge? (1) There were people crossing it, and many more waiting their turn.

"Everyone crossing that bridge has, somehow, come into contact with Ichigo Kurosaki, and has changed him, and been changed by him."

Watanuki blinked, turned and watched the parade of people a little more carefully; he'd been around Yuko-san long enough to know this was something he pay close attention to.

Though Watanuki did not know the name of any of the gathered people, Ichigo would've known them all, and been pleased by what he saw – the coming back together of people who hadn't had the chance to in life.

A teenaged Byakuya held Hisana close, his father and grandfather watching happily, as Rukia, nearby, was distracted from their reunion by Homura and Shizuku, small children once more, tackled her to the ground, tears of joy flowing freely, Renji watching from the sidelines.

Further away, Tousen held a rather large dog close, as Hisagi separated himself from his childhood and academy friends to hold out a hand to his ex-captain, who shakily took it. A woman with black hair stood beside him, watching the scene with a smile.

Watanuki watched as the two groups moved towards the rainbow bridge, walked across it, and then – to his amazement – turned in to butterflies, before dissolving into bright light.

"Wh-what is that bridge?" Watanuki asked, his mouth dry with shock.

Yushima smiled before answering. "That is something only the dead must know, and something all must cross eventually – even that person."

Watanuki blinked, about to ask who 'that person' was, before he felt a sort of mental tug, drawing his attention to a small child that stood apart from everyone else, his head bowed, as if he neither knew where he was nor what he should do.

Aizen Sosuke.

Even as Watanuki watched, however, another child, this one with silver hair and a permanent smile, walked purposely towards him. Behind the silver-haired child, a blonde girl and boy followed only a few steps behind.

Ichimaru Gin. Rangiku Matsumoto. Kira Izuru.

When the children finally reached the seated child, Aizen lifted his head, staring at Gin, both expressions unreadable. Finally, however, after a long moment, Gin held out his hand. After an equally long moment of consideration, Aizen took the proffered hand, and all four crossed the bridge together.

Many more people took their positions in the parade as well, reminding Watanuki of a more somber Hōzuki festival.

Isshin Kurosaki held his daughters close as he passed on with Masaki, Nel happily held onto her 'brothers' as they passed; and a few paces behind Nnoitra followed, Telsa as always, close by. Muramasa extended a hand to his prostrate and confused master, and slowly helped Koga across when he accepted it. Mizurio walked with a calm Keigo; Tatsuki watching Orihime's reunion with Sora fondly.

Finally, the group thinned, until Watanuki realized there was only a small group of people left, all of whom were sitting at the base of the bridge, and refused to move.

Kon. Lirirn. Kurodo. Noba. Kageroza Inaba. Nozomi Kujo.

"Who are they?"

"They are Kaizo Konpaku – artificial souls that were made for battle. Being man-made creations they are supposed to fade into nothingness when they 'die'."

Watanuki blinked, waiting for more, but when Yushima didn't elaborate, he decided to ask; "Why are they here then, if they're supposed to disappear?"

For a moment Yushima said nothing, and just when Watanuki thought he wouldn't answer, Yushima spoke slowly, surprising Watanuki with the sincere admiration interlaced in his voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…is a strange person. He has the ability to give others part of himself, let them absorb his power, and from it create their own…but Kaizo Konpaku already power when he met them…so Kurosaki's power did something completely different. Kurosaki Ichigo gave them something else, something much more valuable – a soul."

Watanuki blinked in shock. "I don't….how?"

"You know what Tsukumogami are; do you not, Watanuki Kimihiro?"

"Yeah…"

"Kaizo Konpaku were 'objects' that already had a 'consciousness'. Usually it takes one hundred years for Tsukumogami to form a soul, yet for a mod soul the process was already half complete – exposure to Kurosaki Ichigo's power simply sped up the remaining time needed to create a soul and make them 'real'. Even if their time with him was short, it was enough – just enough for them to be able to enter the reincarnation cycle. And that is why they are waiting."

"Waiting? For Ichigo?"

"Yes. It is because of him that they exist now, so for him they shall wait, to ensure that there is someone to meet him at this bridge, since all the others have moved on."

Watanuki's eyes widened. "Why? If everyone that just passed were important to Ichigo…why did no one else stay and wait for him?"

Yushima smiled. "It is _because_ they cared for him that they moved on. Not just because it would endanger the balance for so many souls to refuse to move on, – and the souls themselves - but because Ichigo himself would not have wanted it. He would have wanted them to move on to their next lives and be happy, than wallow and wait for him as a ghost of the past."

"Oh." Watanuki breathed his eyes wide at the reasoning, before ducking his head, still troubled.

Yushima smiled, knowing that Watanuki was disturbed at the thought of Ichigo having to cross alone.

"And that is why the mod souls stayed behind. Until they cross that bridge they do not enter the cycle, and are therefore inconsequential to the balance. Also…while they may not have been very precious people to Kurosaki Ichigo…to them Kurosaki is _their_ most important person – he, after all, gave them their soul. So now they wait to guide his soul across, since they would have no one if it hadn't been for him."

Watanuki frowned watching the sitting group for a while longer before coming to a conclusion, and turned to face Yushima.

"Is this 'final goodbye' a message I should pass on?" Yushima smiled warmly down at Watanuki.

"If it is Hitsuzen, you will."

"What are you going to do?"

"Because I created mod souls, I shall stay with them, for it is the least I can do."

A gust of wind blew, and Watanuki eyes opened to the ceiling of his room at the shop. Yuko was there, waiting for him.

"I imagine you've had a very eventful night."

Watanuki smiled, much calmer than he'd been the last time he'd seen the witch.

"Yeah."

"I thought so." Yuko smiled, suddenly mischievous. "And that's why I've invited Domeki-kun to come and cook breakfast for you!"

"What?!"

"He's already here!"

"Yuko-san!"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Across the dimensions, the fight against Ashura-o ended with Kurogane, injured and bleeding heavily over his copse, having struck the final blow. Fai was crying over the fallen king, but he did not seem to hold his death against Kurogane.

Syaoran seemed to have recovered from his spell, and Ichigo felt strength returning to himself as well; not knowing that Clow had insured, that at least unconsciously, Ichigo had felt the souls of his friends move on – Watanuki would do the rest later, but for know Ichigo was out of danger.

Sakura's body rose, absorbing the feather in Fai's twin, releasing him to rest at last. For a moment, everyone thought their trouble at Celes had finished, when a light emerged from Fai.

Fei's final curse had been activated.

"This world is closing…by my magic…" Fai's voice was barely above a whisper, yet the horror etched onto his face was all too clear.

Shakily, Fai gathered what was left of his magic, wrapping it around the others. Syaoran, holding Sakura and Mokona escaped Fai's encircling magic – but around Ichigo and Kurogane, the magic shattered.

Fai felt his horror grow. Kurogane, holding Fai's limp arm strongly, looked around in alarm.

"What happened?!"

"My magic…I don't have enough…"

Ichigo watched in alarm as Fai's magic closed in around them, creating a spherical barrier, separating them from the escaped Syaoran. Clenching his teeth, Ichigo grabbed Fai's face roughly, confusing the magician, until he felt Ichigo's power flow into him.

Grabbing onto is desperately, Fai began twisting it into something resembling Celes' magic – it was difficult, very difficult, and if Ichigo weren't consciously helping him mould it, he'd fail, but somehow he managed it. Focusing once more, Fai wrapped his magic around Kurogane, and this time, succeed in forcing him out of the barrier.

Fai felt a brief flash of accomplishment, before reality sunk in. He'd only gotten Kurogane out with Ichigo supplying raw power through physical touch – on his own, Fai could not hold the opening long enough for Ichigo to escape as well. Looking at Ichigo's clam face, Fai realized that Ichigo had known this from the beginning.

From the safety of his own dimension, Fei smiled in triumph. The first curse may not have been able to kill Kurosaki, but at least _this_ curse would rid him of the shinigami.

Feeling lost, Fai was about to ask Ichigo _why_, or perhaps even how he planned on getting out – surly Ichigo still had enough power to summon his blade and cut open a path – when Fai felt Kurogane re-grasp his arm.

Eyes widening in astonishment, Fai caught a glimpse of Mokona's earring that had _somehow _broken through his magic and created an opening. Ichigo immediately slipped out, but no matter how hard he pulled, Kurogane could not remove Fai.

Raising his head (he was so exhausted by this point) Fai glared as hard as he could at Kurogane.

"Go!" The curse was using his magic as the base, it was impossible for him to escape…and Kurogane scowled, light-headed and exhausted from blood loss, he almost missed the soft whisper that seemed to come from inside his own mind.

Fai felt a brief moment of relief when Kurogane seemed to actually head his demand, releasing his arm, but nothing could have prepared Fai for what happened next. Taking the chance that the whisper was correct, Kurogane reached up and, unhesitatingly, cut off his own arm, allowing it to fall inside the circle, while Ichigo reached in, and pulled Fai out.

At the moment, Fai couldn't understand how or why that had worked, and he had no time to guess – Ichigo grabbed onto the now unconscious Kurogane, and Mokona's magic wrapped around them, taking them to the next world before Celes ceased to exist.

**A/N:**

**1: This is the rainbow bridge from xxxholic that the aborted infant Watanuki and Domeki were protecting crossed.**

**And Done! You've no idea how much I wanted to make Syaoran say "If it's so important let Ichigo fight in my stead' Ichigo participate in the tournament, go into bankai, and be the one stabbed by Fai (and possibly be taken to either the dream world or Celes by Chi). Alas, I remembered that Ichigo hasn't done enough fighting for Syaoran to trust him enough for such a thing, and three pieces seemed to be the limit for the tournament. Oh well, you all liked it anyway, right?**

**Oh, and Watanuki had quite a bit to do this chapter, huh? I wonder how many of you remembered he was supposed to be reappearing? He'll be appearing next chapter, too.**

**Next chapter marks the beginning of the end – Nihon country and the dream start of Clow country, and then only three chapters left – all covering the final battle and aftermath. And next chapter is some long-awaited IchigoxKuroganexFai. Hopefully it won't take as long to get out.**

**Please review!**


	9. Nihon and Dreams

**Bleached Wings**

**By Raindrops 28**

**Chapter 9: Nihon Country and the World of Dreams**

Kurogane awoke slowly, the image of Ichigo and Fai trapped within the circle still burned into his eyes, when he realized the familiarity of the room he was in.

"Where am I?! The others!"

"This here is Nihon Country. The others who were traveling with you, are here, in Shirayuki Castle."

Kurogane turned his head as best he could, barely believing that he'd finally made it home, and that it was truly Tomoyo-hime standing in front of him.

Kurogane felt himself relax, and breathe a sigh of relief when Tomoyo confirmed it was her voice he had heard, telling him that his arm, which contained Fai's magic would be enough of a substitute to free the magician from his own magic.

They were speaking calmly, but Kurogane was not surprised when Tomoyo asked the question behind his entire journey.

"Have you understood the meaning of true strength?"

Kurogane paused, before griping his stump of an arm and smirking sardonically.

"Who knows."

They spoke further of Kurogane's supposed 'curse', but Kurogane was not truly focused on that – what little strength the curse had taken form him to save his life was inconsequential to saving Fai from that man, and rescuing Ichigo.

"Moreover, I don't the least regret giving up my arm at that time. I've always wanted strength, so that the people close to me won't be taken away from me anymore. But…having strength can bring upon catastrophes as well. And there are also things…that strength alone can't protect."

Kurogane closed his eyes, memories flashing across his mind – Sakura allowing herself to be stabbed, Syaoran, his eyes closed, Fai and his twin…and Ichigo fighting a war that cost him everything but his own life.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "It seems that you did understand…the meaning of true strength."

Tomoyo turned, and invited someone in. Kurognae was not surprised to see Fai, frowning and his obscuring his expression. Kurogane stared back evenly – he decied the moment he burst through Ashura-O's illusion of Fai's past with the intent to kill that he would accept whatever Fai's decision of Kurogane would be.

He was not, however, expecting the punch, much less for the magician to smirk at him afterwards.

"This is payback…Kuro-sama."

"Kurogane smirked, relishing the return of Fai's dreaded nicknames. "Ke. Bastard I'll beat you up!"

Perhaps things were finally looking up.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Syaoran smiled at Watanuki, happy he had finally been able to meet after so long. That Watanuki frequently spoke to Sakura was also a great relief, even if the Witch had already told him before that Sakura was not alone. Syaoran felt the edges of consciousness beginning to creep in, though and was about to say goodbye to Watanuki, when he spoke, asking if he also knew Kurosaki Ichigo.

As Watanuki passed on the dream he had of those who knew Ichigo in life, Syaoran felt something like hope rising.

Perhaps it would not be too late for his and Sakura's clones.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Ichigo stood back further than the others as they crowed near the Sakura tree that held Sakura's soulless body. Ichigo wasn't sure if he would have any effect on her fragile health as a shinigami, but felt it was better not to risk it, even if the strange connection he seemed to have with her feathers could improve the length of time she had before her soul need to be brought back.

When Fûma arrived, Ichigo could not say he was surprised when Fai revealed that he had another deal with the Witch to restore Kurogane's arm to him in some fashion. He was glad, however, that Fai and Kurogane seemed to have made peace with each other.

Even if it meant he had to be a observer to their growing relationship.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

It was just their luck, however, that Seishiro arrived – Ichigo supposed it was too much to ask for, that they avoid meeting Fûma's brother after meeting him the second time. Ichigo was also entirely unsurprised when Syaoran refused to let him leave with Sakura's feather.

While Kurogane and Tomoyo's sister remained within the barrier to observe their fight, Ichigo stood outside of it; listening to Fai and Tomoyo's conversation. As Fai finished his explanation of how he paid for 'the world after Celes' to be a safe one, Fai turned to Ichigo, asking that if it was confirmation of that wish why Ichigo had stayed outside of the barrier.

"Yes." Ichigo said simply. "I wanted to make sure…that you hadn't agreed to pay something stupid again."

"Maa…didn't Ichigo-kun hear? I've decided…not to give up my life so easily."

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted, gathering enough strength to look at Fai's happy, at peace face. "But that was today, and the other wish was before."

And at that moment, Ichigo felt a sudden tear in the dimensions - all of them turning in shock as Syaoran was suddenly dragged into the world of dreams, swearing to return with Sakura.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The wait as the world of dreams clashed and mixed dangerously with Nihon seemed to drag on forever, Ichigo managing to grab the others and drag them onto a platform of reishi Ichigo had learned to make from Ishida, keeping the others away from the volatile clashing of the dimensions.

When Syaoran returned alone, Ichigo did not have to see the despair on his face to know something had gone wrong. When Syaoran finished his tale of what had happened the Witch suddenly appeared on Mokona's projector.

Kurogane turned to Ichigo. "The princess's soul…it's not gone is it?"

Ichigo frowned knowing it would pointless to try and reach out to the thin connection he shared with Sakura's feathers.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell she was clone like I could with Syaoran – and even then I only could because of Fai's inference. Sakura – clone or not, her soul was shattered and slowly returning with each feather. Syaoran doesn't know what happened when Sakura reacted to the runes in Clow Country – if the feathers we've been searching for are made from the clone's soul and not the originals…then yes, in a manner of speaking her soul still exists in some form. Without her body though…I don't know what will happen to her."

"She still exists." Syaoran said, surprising the others with the level of conviction. The Witch remained silent. "Watanuki…had a dream…I didn't have time to tell you about it before Fuma arrived…"

Ichigo listened with wide eyes as Syaoran relayed the message that his loved ones had passed on…and of those who were waiting for him still.

"Ichigo-san…you made the kaizo konpaku real souls just by being around them. Sakura and the other Syaoran…were around you much longer…you even…kept on of Sakura's feathers within you until you met again. Sakura…did not disappear…she still alive!"

Ichigo could only stare in shock at Syaoran's faith in him, before Syaoran turned to the Witch asking for Sakura's location.

"And which Sakura…would that be?"

"Both of them!"

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

The day before 'that time' the Witch specified were silent and strained as everyone waited. Kurogane spoke with Tomoyo about retrieving Ganryu form his mother's grave – only to learn Tomoyo had buried her with a fake, presenting him with the real one. Ichigo also saw some of the conversation Fai had with Syaoran.

When, the next day, Ichigo saw Fai walk with Kurogane into his room, Ichigo remembered, not for the first time, his lack of close ties to anyone in the group.

Ichigo returned to his own room, settling in his favored position, reached out to Zangetsu, and once more asked for his power.

"**Have you finally found something worth your life to protect?"**

"Yes. I may not have been able to help them as I should have…but now…I will risk my life to ensure the others can live happily after Fei Wong Reed is destroyed."

"**Then…once more…you are worthy of fighting with me."**

Ichigo breathed deeply, feeling Zangetsu's power once more readily available to him, but did not immediately open his eyes from his meditation position.

Deep within his hidden world, Clow Reed smiled.

The dream…would soon end.

XXXTHISISAPAGEBREAKXXX

Fai was closer to Kurogane than he ever had been before – sitting firmly on his lap. Just seconds ago their lips had met for the first time, and now they were breathing deeply, entranced by each other's heartbeats.

"Ne…Kuro-sama…"

Kurogane looked at him questioningly.

"Syaoran-kun is having dinner with Tomoyo-hime and her sister…but Ichigo-kun's in his room all alone…We should fix that, shouldn't we, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane did not have to agree with words. Now that things were finally fixed between him and the magician, it was time for the third member of their group to realize he belonged with them – that he too, was not alone.

When they opened his door, they both saw the clear shock on Ichigo's face, and even as Ichigo allowed Fai's hold that he did not truly believe their words – that he was only indulging for tonight – but Kurogane didn't care. The night passed in a haze of skin and touches, but Looking at both Fai and Ichigo as they slept afterwards, Kurogane silently swore that after this whole mess was over, he'd beat some sense into Ichigo like he'd done with the magician.

None of them were alone any longer, and it was time Ichigo realized that.

And then, suddenly, the day they left for Clow arrived. As they dawned the clothed they wore the first time they all met at the witches' store, their hearts were ready for whatever awaited them at Fei Wong Reed's lair.

**A/N: Shorter and choppier than usual. Sorry. The next chapter is the beginning of the final battle. Whether or not I split the battle into two chapters will decide how long it'll take to get the chapter out.**


End file.
